¡Qué vergüenza!
by TC GAN
Summary: La vergüenza de equivocarnos al asumir...  -       Chicas!  - ¿Qué tienes, Patty? -  Preguntó Annie.  - ¡Wow! ¡Qué tipazo!  - ¿Qué tipazo?  ¿De qué hablas?   - Mira para allá… - Pidió. -  ¡Pero discretamente!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos y amigas: **

**les dejo un minishot. **

**Como siempre los personajes no son míos. Todos sabemos de quien son.**

**La historia sí es mía y la comparto con ustedes.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Qué vergüenza!<strong>

* * *

><p>Un grupo de amigas iban viajando por Europa. Sentadas en uno de esos barco taxis en el Grand Canal de Venecia, iban Annie, Patty y Candy. Sus padres decidieron darles un lindo regalo de graduación. Pensaron en un viaje por las ciudades importantes de Europa les podían hacer bien. Aumentarían sus conocimientos, ampliarían su cultura y su mente. Iban a pasar unos cuantos días en cada lugar. Estaban algo cansadas porque llegaron muy tarde al hotel la noche anterior después de un trajín de 12 horas subidas en un bus de ruta con pocas paradas. La mañana la tomaron con calma y llegó la hora de salir del hotel a conocer la ciudad.<p>

Miraban todo cuánto podían. Señalaban un lado y otro mostrando lugares que gustarían visitar. En una de esas vueltas, Patty se enfocó en un objetivo más cercano. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, la quijada bajó y regresó la vista hacia sus compañeras.

- ¡Chicas!

- ¿Qué tienes, Patty? - Preguntó Annie.

- ¡Wow! ¡Qué tipazo!

- ¿Qué tipazo? ¿De qué hablas?

- Mira para allá… - Pidió. - ¡Pero discretamente!

- Perdón. – Volteó a ver lo que Patty estaba viendo. Regresó la vista con la misma velocidad que Patty. - ¡Wow! ¡Dios! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Dios no puede ser tan generoso!

- ¿Generoso con qué? – Preguntó Candy.

- ¡Con eso! Voltéate con discreción, Candy. – Expresó Annie.

- ¿Cómo tú? – Dijo Patty. Ambas se echaron a reír.

- ¡Pero mira que guapura! – Las tres se sentaron enderezadas viendo al frente. Siguieron hablando al respecto.

- ¡Increíble! ¡Qué ojos más azules!

- ¡Ya quisiera yo tener un cabello como ese!

- ¡Ha de medir como un metro noventa!

- ¿Tú crees?

- Ya lo creo. ¿Le viste el tamaño a esas manos?

- Creo que Candy tiene razón, Patty. Se ve que es muy alto. ¿Te imaginas esas manos tocándote?

- ¡Annie! Cálmate.

- No me digas que no te has puesto a pensar en ello. Saliste con Anthony durante mucho tiempo y recuerdo cuando me contaste esa vez que llegaron un poco más lejos de lo que…

**FLASHBACK**

- Annie… Annie… Patty…

- ¿Qué tienes?

- No lo puedo creer. ¡No lo puedo creer!

- ¿Qué?

- Anoche, Anthony y yo estábamos en la colina. Nos estábamos besando y…

- ¿Y? - Con curiosidad preguntaron las dos amigas?

- Y… ¡Qué manos! Me tocó como nunca…

- ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!

- Cuando me di cuenta, estaba recostada sobre la manta y él encima de mí.

- Eso no es nuevo…

- No, eso no… Lo nuevo es sentir sus manos tocarme…

- Esto tampoco es nuevo…

- Siempre me ha tomado por la cintura o los hombros o mi rostro, pero no esta vez. Esta vez recorría mi abdomen, mis caderas y llegó a mis…

- Ahora, no te vas a callar…

- Bueno… me acarició arriba… más arriba…

- ¡Te tocó…!

- También acarició mis piernas…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Dime que no te gustaría que fueran las manos de ese hombre sentado allá.

- Chicas… - Comenzó a decir Patty en un susurro. - ¿Qué pasa si nos entiende?

- ¡Qué nos va a entender!

- Sería interesante… Se ve que es uno como para la vitrina.

- ¿Vitrina?

- Sí, de esos para que se le pueda ver.

- Jajajajaja… - Las tres se rieron.

- Imagínate que esos ojazos te miran… te atraviesan el alma… te toma por debajo de las caderas y te eleva mientras esos labios te besan por todos lados…

- ¿Ya viste cómo le queda esa camisa? Le enfatiza el color de ojos.

- Mírale las muñecas… ¡Qué muñecas!

- Insisto. ¡Qué tipazo! Pero seguramente no es muy brillante.

- Eso sería algo justo… No puede haber tanta perfección… ¡Todo junto en un mismo empaque!

- Tiene que tener un defecto…

- Probablemente, no tiene mucha materia gris detrás de esos ojazos…

- ¡Ojalá que no se baje pronto!

- De alguna forma tenemos que cambiarnos de lugar para tener una mejor vista.

Siguieron platicando de una y otra cosa. A la primera oportunidad, se cambiaron de lugar. Esto fue cuando llegaron a una parada. Algunos bajaron y otros subieron. ¡Casualidad de casualidades! Se acababan de sentar en su nuevo lugar con una mejor vista del tipazo, cuando a la par de él se sentaron otros dos hombres quienes lo saludaron. Era el mejor lugar porque ellos tendrían que pasar a la par de ellas obligatoriamente para bajarse de la embarcación. Las tres damitas jóvenes miraban con más insistencia y admiración a ese, ahora, trío de hombres quita aliento. Vieron cómo los tres caballeros eran llamados por quien estaba ya sentado ahí. Algo decían y se reían a carcajadas. Hablaban bajito. Nadie, a parte de ellos, sabía el contenido de esa conversación. El taxi comenzó a moverse. La plática continuó.

- ¡Viste a ese par! Se nota que son amigos los tres.

- ¡No es posible tanta perfección!

- Dirás más perfección. Eso es muy injusto. Esos ojos avellana, cabello castaño… ¡Qué guapo!

- No, eso no esa así. Es más guapo el que está sentado a la derecha. Mira que lindo… negro azabache con una piel blanca.

- ¿Cómo se les ocurre? Ese que estaba aquí desde el principio es el más guapo.

- ¡Qué suerte! Hay uno para cada una y sus gustos.

- Me puedo imaginar estar con él… dándole besos… - Cerraba los ojos al decirlo.

- Jajajaja… Nada te costaría darle besos, hacerle caricias…

- Poner mis manos en ese pecho… ancho… musculoso… ¡Uyuyuy!

- Caminar al lado de ese galante caballero por la playa al atardecer. Una sesión de arrumacos sobre la arena.

- No… no… no, no, no… En una cabañita en aquella montaña de Colorado… Afuera nevando y adentro… Mmmmm… Los dos recostados sobre una alfombra suavecita frente al calor del fuego de la chimenea…

- A mí no me importa dónde, lo que me importa es que estemos pasándola rico…

A cada parada, las señoritas agradecían que ellos no se bajaban. Pero, como todo, el paseo llegó a su fin. Ellas se levantaron para poder bajar. Llegaron a la Plaza San Marcos. Desde su desembarque hablaron del trío de gallardos hombres. Comentaban lo increíbles que eran físicamente y, al mismo tiempo, comentaban la falta de cerebro del cual deben ser víctimas. Entraron a uno y a otro lado, caminaron por los alrededores, volvieron a la plaza. Decidieron tomar un café. Se sentaron a una de esas mesas exteriores de un café. Pidieron sus bebidas. No se dieron cuenta cuando el trío de jóvenes se sentaban a una mesa cerca de la puerta del establecimiento. Les llegaron unas copas de grappa y unas tarjetas. Les dio una a cada una. Ellas quedaron extrañadas. Le dijeron al mesero que ellas no habían pedido eso. El mesero les señaló la mesa dónde estaban ellos. Se emocionaron mucho y agradecieron con una reverencia con la cabeza. Regresaron su atención a sus tarjetas. Del lado derecho estaban sus nombres:

"Dr. Alistear Cornwell"

"Dr. Archibald Cornwell"

"Dr. Terrence Grandchester"

Todos médicos neurólogos.

Y por detrás decían:

"Gracias por pensar que soy guapo. Tú también me pareces hermosa. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?"

La vergüenza comenzó a llenar los rostros femeninos con un color rojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Les dejo una historia divertida para entretenerse un rato. <strong>

**Espero les haya gustado y entretenido.**

**Escribo porque me gusta y me entretiene, no porque sea buena. Jajajaja...**

**Al igual, me gusta leer las historias de otras personas.**

**Gracias por comartir.**

**Las y los veo en otra ocasión. **

**Si desean que esta historia continúe, dejen su review.**

**TC GAN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amigas: gracias por su apoyo en mi historia.**

**Trataré de subir un capítulo por semana.**

**Como siempre, gracias a quienes dejan sus comentarios.**

**Si la historia les agrada, sigan leyendo. Si no les gusta, pueden dejar de leerla cuando quieran.**

**Les mando un saludo,**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Qué vergüenza!<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p>POV Terry<p>

¡Qué emoción! ¡Una excelente oportunidad! Lástima que llegará a su fin dentro de un par de meses. Haber logrado un puesto para esta especialización fue duro, pero valió la pena. Ha sido mucho trabajo. Pronto podré ayudar a muchas personas. Definitivamente, la cirugía es una especialidad complicada. El programa es exigente con toda razón. Por lo menos no lo he tenido que pasar solo. Mis amigos también vinieron.

Tenemos que aprovechar esta tarde libre. No sé cuándo tendremos otra y luego nos iremos. Pensar… pensar… ¿Quiénes serán esas niñas que están subiendo al barco taxi? Se nota que son hijitas de mami y papi. Jajajaja… De plano, las mandaron por haberse graduado del colegio. La de lentes… se nota que nunca ha salido de donde haya sido. La de pelo negro también… Miran de un lado al otro con la boca abierta admirando todo. Puras turistas… seguramente acaban de llegar… Están tomando foto tras foto con sus cámaras digitales. ¡Tan divertidas! Las dos están algo bonitas. Voy a voltear a otro lado. Ya vamos llegando a…

¡Ups! La de lentes no me deja de ver. Ahora es la otra… ¿Qué estarán diciendo? ¿Hablarán de mí? Seguramente, lo hacen. ¡Vaya! Hasta la rubia volteó a verme. ¿Por qué lo harán? Terry, ¿a caso es la primera vez que te pasa algo por el estilo? No seas ridículo. Esto te ha pasado antes. Generalmente, se te quedan viendo todo tipo de chicas: altas, bajitas, rubias, pelirrojas, pelinegras y castañas, jóvenes, en edad de merecer y hasta alguna que otra dama de una edad interesante, solteras, casadas, divorciadas y… Esto no debería extrañarte. Pero ¿por qué será que estas tres me hacen sentir raro, diferente? ¿Por qué me siento… no sé cómo? La rubia está volteando a verme otra vez. Trataré de mantenerle la vista. ¡Ay! No puedo, no me sale. ¿Qué me impide verla directamente?

¡Qué bueno que se han volteado! Ya llevan unos minutos de cuchicheos sin verme. Estoy más tranquilo ahora. Ojalá que lleguemos a la próxima parada. Ahí se subirán Stear y Archie. Ya no estaré solo y no podrán cohibirme. ¿Qué palabra usaste, Terry? ¿Cohibirme? ¿Podrá ser eso cómo me siento? No sé… ¿Será posible? ¡No! Nunca me ha sucedido esto. Por norma, soy yo quien logra cohibir a las mujeres a mi alrededor. ¿Esta qué tendrá de diferente que me hace sentir así? Apúrese, capitán, apúrese.

La rubia me mira de vez en cuando. Inténtalo otra vez, Terry, mantenle la mirada. Eso… así… ¡Qué mujer más bella! El pelo brilla reflejando el sol… A eso se parece… parece como si el rostro estuviera rodeado de rayos de luz… ¿Qué color de ojos tendrá? No los puedo distinguir. Puedo ver sus pecas en su nariz, en sus mejillas. Se ven otras por el escote. ¿Será que tiene otras más abajo? ¿Las tendrá en su espalda? ¡Qué estoy pensando! Deja de hacerlo. Tienes un compromiso en casa. Es más, se fue hace un par de días. Ella… ella ha sido tu novia desde… Los ojos de la rubia brillan como si tuvieran un secreto que contar… ¿Cuál será? Tengo ganas de descubrirlo… Tengo que descubrirlo… ¡No! Necesito dejar de pensar en esta hermosa, preciosa, atractiva, joven desconocida.

Sus amigas me ven seguido y cuchichean. Las tres son muy lindas, pero la rubia es la más hermosa de las tres. Tiene algo… no sé cómo explicarlo… es… es… Me encantaría saber a qué saben esos labios… esa piel… ¿Qué me está pasando? Mi novia se fue hace unos días… Me hace falta pasar tiempo con ella. Me urge regresar a casa. Solo termino mis estudios y le pediré casarse conmigo. Me hubiera encantado poder pasar otra noche con ella entre mis brazos… ¡No! ¡No con esta rubia… con mi novia…

Al fin llegamos a la parada. Ahí vienen mis amigos. ¡Lástima! Yo que quería que mis amigos vieran esto no lo harán. Parece que se van a bajar. Talvez es su parada. ¿Estás seguro que quieres que se bajen? ¿Por qué me estoy haciendo esta pregunta? Por supuesto, eso quiero… eso precisamente. No… no te mientas… no quieres que se bajen. ¡No se bajaron! Se cambiaron de lugar. ¿Para qué lo habrán hecho? ¡Maldita sea! Ahora, están sentadas de frente. Siguen cuchicheando.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ey, Terry!<p>

- ¡Stear! ¡Archie! Siéntense… - Pensando lo aliviado que estaba al tener a sus amigos con él. De esa forma, las imágenes de esa rubia en sus brazos. – Con toda la discreción posible, vean a esas tres sentadas casi a la salida.

- ¿La de lentes y sus amigas?

- Ellas…

- La de pelo negro es preciosa…

- La de lentes está mejor…

- ¡Vaya! Por lo menos, nos gusta uno a cada uno y no la misma.

- Jajajaja… - Todos rieron al mismo tiempo.

- A ti te gusta la rubia, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Hasta hace un rato pensaba en pedirle una cita…

- ¡Terry! ¿Y tu novia?

- Eso me tuve que recordar. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de verla.

- Ha de ser porque te hace falta tu novia.

- Talvez…

Pasaron unos minutos. Llegó el momento en que las tres bajaron del barco taxi. Terry, sin decir nada, se bajó también. Sus amigos lo siguieron. Pasearon repasando los pasos de esas tres señoritas. Si iban a la derecha, iban a la derecha. Si cruzaban un puente, cruzaban el mismo puente. Si se sentaron en la cafetería, ellos lo hicieron también.

- Quiero acercarme a ella.

- No lo hagas. Ella se ve muy joven para ti. Seguramente, acaba de salir del colegio. Tendrá unos 18 años lo más.

- No sé si lo podré controlar. Mírala. Es diferente a todas las que conocemos.

- Podría ser, pero no. No lo hagas. – Intervino Stear.

- ¿Para qué hicimos esta salida? ¿Recuerdas? – Preguntó Archie.

- Es para… - Terry suspiró profundamente. - … comprar el anillo de compromiso…

- Exactamente.

- No sé si podré hacerlo.

- ¡Terry! Se lo insinuaste antes de irse. ¿Te harás para atrás por una desconocida?

- ¡Es casi una niña! Sería casi un delito…

- Tú lo has dicho… casi.

- Déjalo, Archie. Este es el momento de hacer algo al respecto. Peor sería esperar a después del matrimonio darse cuenta de que no la ama.

- ¡Stear!

- Stear tiene razón, Archie. Mejor lo hago ahora. Además, te gustó la de pelo negro. Has algo al respecto. ¿No te gustaría probar algo con ella?

- No puedo negar que me llama la atención la de lentes. Es preciosa. ¿De dónde será? – Dijo Stear. – Yo sí me aviento.

- Está bien. Hagámoslo. Pero con mucho cuidado. Se ven que son muy niñas.

- Perfecto… ¡Manos a la obra!

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por dejar sus comentarios a: cotapese, Usagi13chiba, lore de brower, lizzymoon, raqhu, magda13, paty, Karina Grandchester, ascella star, Coquette, GemaGrandchester, Mona, Oligrandchester, Luna Andry, Lady Kareen Grandchester.<strong>

**Gracias, también, a quienes me han agregado en sus listas por alguna historia favorita o por haberme agregado en sus alertas.**

**Les mando un saludo,**

**TC GAN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola: les dejo otro capítulo. **

**Gracias por tener esta historia como favorita o con una alerta.**

**ascella star, ****Montserrat Fujioka, ****Parnaso****Paula, Grandchester, ****RICHIE PECOSA, ****Usagi13chiba, ****GemaGrandchester, ****laurencita12 y ****Tamy White**

**Gracias a: **

** ascella star, Montserrat Fujioka, nela2307, Galaxylam84, Coquette, Gema Grandchester, Terry 780716, Tamy White, Karina Grandchester, ladyrose23, oligrandchester y Usagi13chiba por dejar sus comentarios. Espero seguir escuchando de ustedes. **

**Gracias también a mis lectors anónimos. **

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, se supo los pensamientos de Terry al conocer a Candy. También se conocieron a sus amigos: <em>

_Stear y Archie. Al final, tomaron una decisión. _

_Se mostró a un Terry cohibido... inseguro del futuro de su vida al conocer a su rubia. _

_Los tres chicos salieron bien tímidos... o, mejor dicho: ¿precabidos? _

_De igual modo, los tres quedaron cautivados por las tres mujeres jóvenes bellas frente a ellos. _

_También, Archie le recuerda a su amigo castaño que tiene una novia en América. _

_¿Qué pasará ahora?_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Qué vergüenza! <strong>

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

><p>- Está bien. Hagámoslo. Pero con mucho cuidado. Se ven que son muy niñas.<p>

- Perfecto… ¡Manos a la obra!

Se pusieron de acuerdo de quién era para quién. Terry se quedó con la rubia, Stear con la de lentes y Archie con la pelinegra. Escribieron un mensaje detrás de sus tarjetas de presentación. Fueron enfáticos con el pobre mesero para entregar sus mensajes a la dama correcta. Observaron cómo llevaba las bebidas y las tarjetas. Ellas tomaron las tarjetas. Ellos no habían escuchado bien la conversación entre ellas, pero pudieron distinguir el sonrojo, el brillo en e sus ojos al cuchichear que los estaban adulando de alguna manera. Y, como no era la primera vez en este tipo de situaciones, asumieron muy acertadamente los comentarios. Vieron cómo ellas se sorprendían. Se extrañaron al darse cuenta que ellas se volteaban a verlos e, inmediatamente después, las tres les dieron la espalda.

Esperaban la respuesta de las jóvenes cuando otro sujeto caminaba hacia ellas. Iba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Lo conocían porque también participaba en uno de los cursos. La diferencia era que este otro estudiaba cirugía en la especialidad de cardiología. Ese rubio contaba con una reputación ejemplar. Era muy efectivo, dedicado, exigente, perfeccionista y un excelente ser humano. Además, era un hombre muy atractivo; tan atractivo como los tres amigos.

¡Sorpresa! Los ojos de Terry se abrieron al ver cómo la rubia, dueña de sus pensamientos desde hacía un buen rato, dejaba su tarjeta de presentación sobre la mesa, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Se abrazaron. Él la tomó por la cintura. La elevó por los aires dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos. Cada vez que el rostro femenino era visto por el castaño, él sentía cómo su sangre hervía de los celos. ¿Cómo era posible que ese osara tratarla con esa familiaridad? ¿A caso se conocían? ¿Era eso posible? Su mente le hacía pasar una mala jugada ante la realidad. Sus ojos miraban el hecho, pero su razón y su corazón no lo aceptaban. Sus amigos vieron su reacción. Esa mirada iracunda era nueva para ambos. Desde ese momento, sabían que su novia iba a pasar a ser historia.

No solo Terry tuvo su susto. Las otras dos también fueron al encuentro con ese otro. Eso tampoco les gustó. Sin embargo, se tranquilizaron al ver la poca efusividad en el saludo un poco parco.

Candy estaba impactada al mismo tiempo que feliz de ver a ese rubio. Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa.

- ¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca me imaginé verte en Venecia.

- Pues ya vez… aquí estoy. Tomo un curso de especialidad para mi carrera.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Fascinante! ¿Qué es?

- Cirugía.

- ¡Wow! ¡Cirujano cardiólogo!

- Exactamente.

- Oye… ¿Desde cuándo no nos vemos?

- Desde que me fui a estudiar medicina.

- Hace años.

- Sí. Tú y mi hermanito acababan de comenzar su relación. Luego, solo te vi durante algunas breves visitas.

- Te cuento que ya me gradué.

- ¡Felicidades! ¿Qué harás ahora?

- No lo sé. Si por mí fuera, me instalaría en una playa y disfrutar del sol, pero mis papás no quieren.

- Lo imagino. Ellos quieren que estudies.

- Sí. El problema es que no sé qué.

- ¿Medicina no te apetece?

- ¡Biología! ¡Estás soñando! Nunca fui buena para eso… Ni para la química…

- ¿Y ustedes qué? - Preguntó a Annie y a Patty.

- Yo, Patricia, no tengo la menor idea de qué seguir. – Muy formal su comentario.

- Yo, Annie, tampoco… - Dijo burlándose del comentario de Patty.

Todos se echaron a reír. La plática continuó por una hora. Llegó el momento de volver al hotel. Estaban cansadas. Se levantaron, por última vez, de esa silla. Tomaron sus tarjetas, excepto Candy. A ella se le olvidó ese detalle desde que Albert llegó. Por alguna razón, siempre se llevó bien con su cuñado mayor. Patty y Annie recogieron la tarjeta de Terry como recuerdo de una experiencia vergonzosa durante sus vacaciones.

Antes de retirarse, las dos amigas dejaron al par de rubios hablando cerca de la mesa. Se dirigieron al baño. Fueron interceptadas por Archie y Stear. Terry les pidió traer información. Intentaron por todos los medios de convencerlas a cenar con ellos sin éxito. A cualquier argumento, la respuesta era no. Fue en ese momento en que a Stear se le ocurrió una idea. Les planteó verse en ese mismo lugar al otro día, exactamente a las 24 horas de esta hora. Ellos estarían esperándolas. Si llegaban o no les indicaba su respuesta a entablar el comienzo de una relación.

Al mismo tiempo, afuera hablaban dos siendo vistos por un par de dagas, más bien ojos, azules vuelto grises por el enojo.

- ¡Me encantó verte! ¡Una verdadera casualidad!

- Ni tanto, Candy.

- ¿Cómo?

- Esta mañana, hablé a casa. Hablé con mi hermano. Me contó que tú estabas aquí con tus amigas. Me dijo tu itinerario y vine a buscarte.

- ¡No viniste a convencerme que le de otra oportunidad!

- No. No soy quien para decirles qué hacer como pareja. Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, les incumbe a ustedes dos y a nadie más.

- Espera… ¿cómo supo Anthony mi itinerario?

- Eso no lo sé…

- ¡Ah! Sí… claro… Yo le dije antes de venirme.

- ¿Por qué le contaste si ya no son pareja?

- Porque somos amigos; por lo menos, de mi parte. – Suspiró. – Sabes… Nunca lo voy a olvidar. Fue una relación hermosa mientras duró. Pero no puedo ser más que su amiga. No siento lo que debería de sentir… No lo veo como hombre, sino como amigo… nada más.

- Lo siento, Candy. Te tomó mucho tiempo darte cuenta de eso.

- Sí… Lo sé…

- Candy…

- ¡Chicos! Vamos; ya estamos listas.

- ¿Qué andaban haciendo? Se tardaron mucho.

- No seas indiscreta, Candy y vámonos.

Regresaron al hotel escoltadas por Albert. Las dos chicas subieron a toda carrera dejándolos solos.

- ¡Chicas raras!

- Desde que salimos de casa, se comportan algo raro. Asumo que será por habernos graduado.

- Talvez… talvez… - Dijo y la miró a los ojos para preguntarle algo. - ¿Candy, tienes tiempo como para cenar…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí estoy otra vez. Las invito a leer alguna de mis otras historias. Todas incluyen a nuestros personajes favoritos. <strong>

**A y C, la historia **(Anthony y Candy)

**Amor secreto **(Candy y George) (M)

**El comienzo no es el final **(Terry y Candy)

**Ella y yo **(Albert y Candy) (M, explícito)

**La Apuesta ** (Tiene dos finales: uno para Albertfans y otro para Terrytanas) (M en algunos capítulos)

**La nueva adquisición de Albert **(Candy y Albert) (M)

**Lo que pasó con Albert **(Archie y Candy) (M)

**Una Pequeña Larga Conversación **(Stear y Candy) (una insinuada M)

**Una vida llena de sorpresas **(Albert y Candy) (M en algunos capítulos)

**¡Qué vergüenza! (****Ya veremos qué pasa…)**

**Si tienen una M es porque tiene contenido para personas con criterio porque tiene contenido algo calenturiento.**

**Así que lean según ustedes se sientan bien al hacerlo. Sus comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos.**

**De lo contrario,ls invito a dejar de leerla y no hace falta que dejen ningún mensaje. **

**Respeto la libertad de cada uno para leer lo que desee. De la misma forma que respeto a otros autores de escribir como deseen.**

**Gracias por leer la historia.**

**Nos vemos a la próxima.**

**Un abrazo,**

**TC GAN **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola: ¿cómo han estado esta semana? **

**Esta ha sido de lo más ocupada para mí. Pero no puedo dejar de subir el capítulo de esta semana.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, cada uno de los chicos decidió estar con una de ellas; cada uno con la que le gustaba. Terry, por supuesto, estaba hipnotizado por Candy al punto de sentir algo nuevo; inseguridad. Antes de poder acercarse, vieron como las tres chicas se levantaron a saludar a un hombre que llegaba a su encuentro. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era uno de sus compañeros de los cursos de cirugía, aunque de otra especialidad. Por esto, se llenó de celos. <em>

_El caballero que está entrando a la historia es nada más y nada menos que Albert, el hermano mayor de Anthony. Platicaron durante un rato. Annie y Patty, después de haber recogido las tarjetas, fueron al baño y se encontraron con Stear y Archie quienes las invitaron a salir. Regresaron con Candy y Albert. En el hotel de las chicas, dos subieron a sus habitaciones. Mientras Albert invitaba a Candy a salir._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Qué vergüenza!<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

><p>Talvez… talvez… - Dijo y la miró a los ojos para preguntarle algo. - ¿Candy, tienes tiempo como para cenar? – Preguntó tratando de disimular cierto temblor.<p>

Albert, esa mañana, le tocaba su llamada semanal a la familia en América. Como siempre, así lo hizo. Primero, habló con su padre. Le contó los últimos detalles aprendidos en las clases. Definitivamente, las cosas habían cambiado desde que el papá mismo tomó ese curso al comenzar su carrera. Al principio, le costó convencer al joven de tomarlo, pero ahora, Albert estaba muy satisfecho y su padre también. El curso era demandante. Aprendió cosas nuevas y las comparaba con las técnicas que conocía de antemano. Hablaron con calma y alegría durante varios minutos hasta que se escuchó la voz de una dama: su madre. Ella también quería saludar a su hijo. Le hacía mucha falta. Ambos estaban felices de saber que regresaba a casa después de una larga temporada en Venecia. La señora comenzó a contarle sobre los planes a su vuelta. Albert le seguía la corriente a su madre más porque su padre así se lo pedía y no por su propio interés. Finalmente, habló con su hermano menor, quien se encontraba en casa.

¡Hermanito! ¿Cómo te va? ¡Qué bueno que pude saludarte esta vez!

¡Albert! Cierto.. cierto… No hablábamos desde hace tiempo. Es una lástima que no estuviste para mi graduación. Estuvo bonita. – Dijo con un poco de melancolía en la voz. – Mamá organizó una fiesta muy bonita y agradable.

No te escucho muy contento… ¿Qué sucede?

Nada… - Dijo con calma.

Mamá está ahí, ¿verdad?

Exactamente. Y no quiero preocuparla.

¿Tan grave es?

Pues… - La madre se dio cuenta que Anthony quería hablar con su hermano mayor y se retiró prudentemente. – Se ha ido. Te contaré.

Soy todo oídos.

Pues… verás… Candy y yo…

¡Candy! ¿Le pasó algo a tu novia?

No… no… no le pasó nada. – Cada vez más, le costaba hablar con tranquilidad. – Pues…

¡Dilo! ¿Qué le pasó?

Pues… nada... que ya no es mi novia. – Con un dejo de tristeza.

¡Cómo! Si llevan años de ser novios. ¿Qué pasó?

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Anthony se levantó ese día sin saber que su relación con Candy se iría al caño. No sabía que Candy se había enterado de una infidelidad por parte de él. Él no consideraba ese desliz como algo importante, sino como una travesura de la que nadie se enteraría. Se arregló para ir a la escuela. Era de los últimos días de clase. Cuando llegó, recibió muchas malas caras por parte de algunos compañeros, especialmente de las amigas de su novia. No entendía las razones para los comentarios mordaces que recibía de algunas compañeras. No había llegado la hora del almuerzo cuando uno de sus amigos le contó el rumor que corría por los pasillos. Él se sorprendió muchísimo. Ahora, estaba seguro de las razones por las cuales era sometido a tan mal trato.

Llegó a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. Él, desde la puerta, podía ver al grupo de amigas de su novia, pero no a ella. También podía ver al otro lado cómo Susana caminaba hacia él de una forma sugerente. Se arrimó a su cuerpo. Lo recordaba calientito y dispuesto. Sin más, lo besó frente a todos reclamándolo como suyo. La mirada atónita de quienes estaban en la cafetería no se separaba de la visión que tenían en frente. Se escucharon algunos ahhs y ohhs recorriendo el espacio vacío. Susana se deleitó con esa acción. Al separarse, divisó a Candy entrando a la cafetería y sonrió con picardía y venganza. Se escucharon unos uhhs con tono de desaprobación.

Candy salió corriendo; sus amigas fueron tras ella. La encontraron en uno de los baños de mujeres hipando por llorar con tanta desesperación mezclada con tristeza y rabia. Fue la penúltima vez que la vio.

La última ocasión estuvo llena de reproches y reclamos intercalados con lágrimas decepcionadas. Le recordó otras infidelidades. También hizo un recuento del número de veces en los que el novio le demostró estar celoso al punto de prohibirle cualquier relación y la cantidad de veces en los que se dio a puños con otros por pensar que estaban engañándolo. Le hizo ver la ironía de sus celos infundados cuando los de ella eran probados. La conversación se puso más fuerte antes de tranquilizarse y concluir con los ánimos bajos.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Terminó por desahogarse con su hermano al contarle todos los detalles del fin de la relación. En esa ocasión, Candy le había dicho que aprovechara el viaje de ella con sus amigas a Europa para olvidarla. Y ella, antes de salir, le dijo ser su amiga sincera. Albert lo escuchó con paciencia. Trató de consolarlo sin tener mucho éxito. Anthony sabía que se había equivocado. Ahora, era el momento de asumir la realidad: vivir sin ella. Él sentía un gran vacío al ya no verla ni hablarle. Después de todo, pasaron años siendo novios; casi desde niños. De esta forma, el cirujano se enteró de la soltería de la rubia excuñada y su por qué.<p>

* * *

><p>Candy no sabía cómo responder al pedido de Albert. Le pareció extraño y, lo que le parecía más curioso, dijo respetar la separación de ella y su hermanito. Ellos no se habían visto muchas veces. Cuando lo hicieron eran muy cordiales. Por alguna razón desconocida para ambos, siempre se sintieron a gusto el uno con el otros; talvez con cierto nivel de intimidad en su trato. De vez en cuando, platicaban por teléfono durante las llamadas familiares. Candy pensaba en esa extraña, pero agradable y cómoda relación.<p>

Sin esperar otro minuto, el rubio le insistió con la pregunta. La rubia no pudo interpretar el brillo en los ojos de Albert. Se le miraba un poco triste y muy serio. Era algo confuso. No sabía que pensar al respecto. Su mente funcionaba a tres centímetros por hora al tratar de encontrar una razón para declinar la invitación. Pasaban los segundos. Al no tener una excusa negativa, aceptó. Al otro día, él llegaría por ella a cenar.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la ciudad, Terry hervía de los celos. Sus amigos hacían todo lo posible por calmarlo. Ninguno de ellos entendía por qué el castaño estaba así. Solo la había visto una vez. Oía los comentarios por parte de sus cuates, pero pensaba en cómo lograr dar con ella sin decirles a ellos. Si bien no sabía dónde encontrarla a ella, sabía perfectamente dónde encontrar al rubio. Es más, vivían en la misma calle en las afueras de Venecia, cerca del campus donde estudiaban. Lograron dormir cerca de la media noche. Como a eso de la 10 de la noche, vieron al rubio volver a su hogar.<p>

* * *

><p><em>En el siguiente capítulo: <em>

_- Amigas… - Annie interrumpió. - ¿Seguras de salir con esos chicos que conocimos ayer?_

_- ¿Los del barco taxi?_

_- Sí; ellos._

_- ¿De qué hablan? – Candy preguntó._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lectors: ¿cómo les ha ido a ustedes durante la semana? <strong>

**Les agradezco a tods seguir leyendo mi historia.**

**Cuando tenga la oportunidad, me dirigiré directamente a cada uno.**

**(Les confieso que me gustaría que fuera siempre, pero he de ser realista.)**

**Les mando un gran saludo y buenos deseos para este próximo fin de semana.**

**TC GAN**

**Tamy White**: gracias por siempre dejar tus comentarios. Me gustaría acutalizar más a menudo, pero ahora no puedo. No más tenga más tiempito, lo hago. Lo prometo. ¡Ah! Y cuidado con las uñas. No se te vaya a ir la mano. Jajajaja...

**Karina Grandchester**: gracias por tus reviews. Te prometo que acutalizaré lo más seguido posible y hacerlos más largos cuando entre de vacaciones o se me aminore el trabajo. Me alegra que te guste la historia.

**anelis grandchester**: haré todo lo posible por no perder la inspiracón. Gracias.

**raqhu**: gracias por escribir. Ya veremos qué sucede con los celos de Terry.

**Noemi Cullen**: un gusto saludarte de nuevo. Gracias por tu lealtad a mi historia. ¡Qué mal cuando los chicos se saben guapos! Jajajaja... Cuando puedas dejarlos, siempre los leeré.

**nela2307**: cada uno de nosotros tiene su parejita favorita ¿verdad? Esto es lo que hace de este sitio tan agradable. Hay de todo para todos. Gracias por leer la historia y dejar tus comentarios. Siempre los leeré con atención, aunque no siempre pueda tomar el tiempo de dirigirme personalmente a todos.

**Oligranchester**: a mí también me gusta leer. Es de mis entretenciones favoritas; eso, y escribir. Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis historias y leas las que me han gustado a mí. Si tienes alguna sugerencia para que yo lea, dímelo. Así, estaremos a mano. Gracias por dejar tus comentarios. Siempre los leeré.

**ladyrose23**: sí, ¡qué bueno que Candy tiene buenas amgas que no le permiten dejar nada atrás! Sobre todo, una oportunidad con un galanazo. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Sigue leyendo y sigue dejando tus mensajes. Los leeré con atención.

**usagi13chiba**: gracias por leer mis historias. Haré lo posible por seguir haciéndolo. Es un gusto saludarte de nuevo.

**mrjeesk**: gracias por leer mi historia y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. Es curioso cómo todos necesitamos algunos minutos de distracción. Espero que esta historia continue siendo eso para ti.

**Galaxylam84**: un gusto saludarte de nuevo. Ya veremos que sucede con estos personajes tan adorables.

**Montserrat Fujioka**: gracias por leerla. Has dado en el blanco. Pero, ¿qué pasará? Cha na na nan... leche con pan... Ya veremos. Gracias por tus comentarios. Siempre los leo.

**Terry780716**: si deseas puedes mandar un privado y me cuentas cómo te hubiera gustado el capítulo. A mí me gusta saber qué piensan mis lectors. Hasta ahora no ha habido nada de juit juiiiit... pero ya vendrá. Paciencia. Gracias por tus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola: nuevamente con ustedes con el capítulo de la semana. **

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior: Albert se enteró, por medio de una llamada telefónica, del por qué de la ruptura entre Anthony y Candy. Ella aceptó la invitación a cenar. Por otro lado, Terry, por estar pensando en ella y sus celos, no escuchaba a sus amigos hablar y vio la hora en la que el rubio regresó a su hogar. <em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 5

* * *

><p>Como a eso de la 10 de la noche, vieron al rubio volver a su hogar. Por la oscuridad de la noche, no pudieron percibir el rostro. Solamente, podían asumir lo que le sucedía. Dentro de sus fantasías, Terry pensaba que Albert iba a representar un rival; un rival de peso.<p>

XXX

A la mañana siguiente, las tres señoritas se sentaban a desayunar en un restaurante cercano al hotel. Discutían lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

¡Qué vergüenza!

Pero no importa. Si no hubiera sido por eso, no tendríamos una invitación a cenar. – Dijo una muy emocionada Patty. – Hasta Candy saldrá con Albert. – El gesto travieso fue observado por las otras dos.

Deja de molestarme. No creo que tenga intenciones amorosas conmigo.

¿Me vas a decir que no te intriga las razones de la invitación?

Sí me intriga, pero no creo que sea para proponerme una relación sentimental. Fui novia de su hermano, ¿recuerdas?

¿A caso eso es un impedimento? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Al contario, por lo menos sabrás que le caes bien a tus suegros… jajajajaja…

¡Qué cosas se te ocurren! Eso no puede ser así.

Amigas… - Annie interrumpió. - ¿Seguras de salir con esos chicos que conocimos ayer?

¿Los del barco taxi?

Sí; ellos.

¿De qué hablan? – Candy preguntó.

¡Ah! No te contamos ayer. Esos chicos nos invitaron a salir. ¡Estoy emocionadísima! Mi chico es tan, pero tan guapo que no sé cómo me voy a controlar. ¡Vaya! Ese me alborota las hormonas.

¡Annie! – Exclamaron las dos chicas.

Es cierto, está como quiere. Pelo castaño, ojos cafecitos con leche, piel para acariciar… ¡Wow!

¿Te estás enamorando?

No, lo estoy deseando.

¡Annie!

No te lo voy a negar. Me fascina. Anoche, cuando nos hablaba, podía sentir su voz resonar en mi cabeza. ¡Wow! Además, Patty, no me digas que no te gustó el de lentes. A leguas se ve que te gusta.

Pues… pues… sí. – Afirmó. – Sí. Me gusta. Es divino.

¿Van a salir esta noche? – Preguntó Candy.

Sí. Tú te irás con Albert y nosotras nos iremos con Stear, Archie y… ¿Cómo se llamaba el otro?

¡Momento! - Saca la tarjeta de su bolso y la lee. – Se llama Terrence Grandchester.

¡Sí! Terry… así lo llamaban. Él también está como quiere…

Siguieron hablando de la citas de esa noche. ¿Cómo se vestirán? ¿Maquillaje natural o dramático? ¿Tacones o plataformas? ¿Vestido o pantalón? Tantas decisiones, tan poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>Terry pasó su día pensando en cómo iba a seguir a Albert. Pensaba y pensaba. Llegó a una conclusión. Decidió salir con sus amigos y con las otras dos chicas. Creía poder sacarle más información a ellas. Antes de ir por las mujeres, les plantearía una salida el sábado para los 6. Podrían ir a un campo a las afueras de la ciudad. Sí, esa fue la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido. Ahora, se aseguraría la asistencia de la rubia al coaccionar de alguna manear a sus amigas.<p>

Llegó la noche. Las tres estaban listas. Annie y Patty se dirigieron al lugar indicado. Los encontraron a los tres sentados platicando de cualquier cosa. Se sentaron. Comenzó el juego de averiguar lo más posible.

Candy y Albert llegaron a sentarse a un lindo restaurante. Al principio, hablaron de cosas sin trasenciencia. Poco a poco, Albert comenzó a hablar del tema. Le hacía preguntas sobre el rompimiento con Anthony. Candy soportó hasta donde pudo y luego le soltó un paro.

Mira, Albert. Eres el hermano de Anthony y te quiero mucho. Pero eso no quiere decir que te tenga que dar explicaciones de nada.

No te molestes por favor, Candy. – Le pidió. – No es eso. Lo que pasa…

Dilo de una vez. Se me está acabando la paciencia.

Mira, Candy. Es muy difícil el tema del que quiero hablar.

No te entiendo. ¿Qué puede ser tan difícil?

Es que… yo estoy…

¡Enamorado! ¿Es eso?

Sí. Eso es.

¿No será de mí? – Preguntó con un poco de miedo.

¡Que vergüenza contigo! Mejor dejemos esto.

Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Ahora, habla.

Está bien. – Se sonrojó. – No es de ti de quien estoy enamorado. Más bien estoy enamorado de una mujer maravillosa.

¿Cómo?

¡No! No es que tu no seas maravillosa. Lo eres. Simplemente, no eres de quien hablo.

Continúa. – Le pidió más calmada. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa? No quiso ni pensarlo.

Bien… es la novia de un compañero de clase. Pero él no se la merece. He visto cómo aborda las mujeres. Por lo que he visto, logra hacer que ellas hagan muchas cosas. No quiero saber hasta dónde ha llegado. Es asunto es que ella me trae loco y el novio que se carga no creo que la quiera en serio. Anoche, cuando iba pasando por su casa, lo escuché hablando con sus amigos. Parece que encontró a otra mujer y se está obsesionando con ella.

¡Qué mal! Es una situación algo… algo…

¿Difícil?

Sí.

Sigo sin entender por qué estoy aquí.

Te quiero hacer unas preguntas muy privadas; muy delicadas.

OK. Hazlas. Veré qué puedo contestarte.

Eh… - Respiró profundamente. – Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó para que tú dijeras: "…hasta aquí…"

Vas al grano…

Lo siento… no respondas si no quieres.

Te responderé porque veo que estás muy afectado. Espero que esto quede entre tú y yo.

Por supuesto…

Primero, Anthony no es un depravado. Por lo que yo sé, solo me fue infiel dos veces. Puede que más, pero no pienso en ello porque no me consta. La primera vez, lo vi besándose con una compañera de clase. Esa vez, me juró no volver a hacerlo. Le costó mucho una segunda oportunidad y, en esa ocasión, le dije que la próxima vez terminaría la relación. Nunca lo vi, a pesar de algunos comentarios de algunas de las compañeras. Como te dije. No me consta y, por eso, lo tomo como si nada pasó. No sé cuánto te haya contado Anthony y no sabes mi lado de la historia.

Candy le contaba a Albert lo sucedido desde su punto de vista. Eran muy diferentes las versiones dependiendo de quien la contaba. Finalmente, le aconsejó mantener su distancia, pero con una amistad cercana. Era muy fácil que le saliera el tiro por la culata. Si le contaba a la mujer, ella podía una de dos opciones: tomarlo bien y aceptarlo o muy mal y mandarlo a la porra por metido y, según ella, mentiroso y retirarle su amistad.

Las amigas y los chicos pasaron una noche espléndida. Entre los tres, muy sutilmente, se informaron sobre los datos y costumbres de las chicas. Antes de salir del restaurante al que habían ido a disfrutar de una deliciosa cena de pasta, queso y vino, las invitaron a ir a un día de campo. La condición era llevar también a esa rubia amiga que no había venido en esta vez.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo: ¡Uy! Ya es la una de la mañana. Tengo que llamar a mi novia. Ellas son tan diferentes. ? Si aceptó la invitación de Albert, ¿por qué no aceptarme una a mí? <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a mis linds lectors. <strong>

**¿Cómo estuvo su semana? La mía estuvo llena de actividades entre el trabajo y mis estudios.**

**Tengo muy poquito tiempo y por eso solo agradezco muchísimo por dejar sus comentarios a: ladyrose23, oligrandchester, lucero, Sandra, Karina Grandchester, Noemi Cullen, mrjessk y a Usagi13chiba.**

**También agradezco a: epag18, ladyrose23 y Rianne Black por ponerlas entre sus favoritas o en sus alertas. **

**Antes de que se me olvide: Bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Mil gracias a tods ls lectors silencioss de esta historia. Espero que algún día dejen su autógrafo por estos rumbos. **

**Les mando un gran abrazo.**

**TC GAN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, mis lectors :)**

**Les mando un saludo grande. **

**Ahora que se está acabando el año, también se acaba el ciclo estudiantil y mi trabajo se intensifica. **

**Esto me dificultará poner los capítulos y responder a sus comentarios como me gusta hacerlo.**

**Eso no quiere decir que no los lea ni los aprecie. AL CONTRARIO.**

**Sé que quieren capítulos más largos y que sean más frecuentes.**

**Les pido paciencia. En el momento que pueda, lo haré con mucho gusto.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Albert y Candy tuvieron una conversación abierta y de corazón. En ella mostraron el gran cariño que se tienen el uno al otro. Para mientras, Terry se moria de los celos al saber que Candy, esa rubia que conoció, anda cenando con Albert, un compañero de estudios. Durante la cena se enteró de ciertos detalles personales de la vida de Candy. <em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 6

La condición era llevar también a esa rubia amiga que no había venido en esta vez. Les vendieron la idea de tal forma que decidieron hacer algunos cambios a su itinerario sin consultar a Candy, pero sabían que ella tendría que aceptar. Les gustó la idea. ¡No! Es más, les fascinó. Desde separarse cerca de la media noche, ya esperaban la salida con esos tres médicos. Al mismo tiempo, no se aguantaban las ganas de saber por qué Albert había invitado a salir a Candy.

POV Terry

Si esa rubiecita tuvo una experiencia de infidelidad, será algo complicado conquistarla. Algo se me ocurrirá. ¡Uy! Ya es la una de la mañana. Tengo que llamar a mi novia. Ellas son tan diferentes. Eliza, pelirroja. Candy, rubia. Eliza está a punto de graduarse de la universidad. Candy no ha entrado a la universidad. Es mucho menor que yo. ¿Será posible que le interese alguien de mi edad? Si aceptó la invitación de Albert, ¿por qué no aceptarme una a mí? Tengo que pensar a dónde la voy a llevar. Talvez, a ese lugarcito que vimos la vez pasada con Stear. Es alejado, pero cercano; es algo rústico, pero con sus comodidades… Sí… ese será el lugar. Ya casi se pasaron 20 minutos. Tengo que llamar a Eliza. ¿De qué le hablo? No lo sé. Veremos cuando me conteste. El número es 2… 2… 2… 2… y listo. Un ring… dos ring… tres ring… cuatro… ring… ¿Le pasará algo? No contesta. Cinco ring… Seis ring… ¡Al fin! Se tardó mucho hoy. ¿Estaba en el baño? ¿Haciendo qué? La loca se ha de haber estado lavando el pelo… aunque no lo creo… mejor dejo de pensar en las alternativas… jajajajaja… ¡Qué bien que no me puede escuchar los pensamientos. ¿Qué le tengo que contestar? ¡Ah! Sí… - La pasamos delicioso esa noche. Todavía siento tus brazos rodeandome. También recuerdo tus piernas… - Seguiré con mi conversación caliente. Eso no le gusta y, seguro, me colgará rápido. ¿Qué te pasa, Terry? Esto lo hiciste con Eliza, no con Candy. ¿Por qué te imaginas a Candy ahora? ¡Uf! Me colgó. Bien. Bien. Es hora de acostarme. ¿Cómo se sentirá que ella me quite la camisa y no yo? ¿Cómo se sentirá…? Ya no puedo seguir pensando así. Si la sigo deseando así, no podré contenerme y lo tengo que hacer. Tengo que contenerme. Tengo que hacerlo. Sobre todo si quiero algo serio con ella. Es más bella que Eliza. Su sonrisa inocente me mata… ¿Se habrá acostado con su exnovio? No lo creo. Otra vez pensando en esa alternativa. Por un lado, quisiera que fuera así. Así, la tomaría entre mis brazos y no la soltaría hasta saberla mía a puro jadeo. Mejor me duermo porque tengo una prueba mañana. ¡Una prueba! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡No estudié! Ojalá no sea muy difícil. No lo creo. Soy de los mejores estudiantes. Definitivamente, me dormiré. Me irá bien. Albert… Albert… ¿Qué habrán hecho esta noche? ¿De qué habrán hablado? ¿Será posible que él esté enamorado de ella? No, no puede ser. La vida no puede ser así de cruel conmigo. ¡La prueba! Me tengo que dormir. Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada… soñaré contigo, Candy.

XXX

Candy…

¡Patty! ¡Han vuelto!

Sí. La pasamos súper. ¡Qué lindos son! Te hubiera encantado estar con nosotros.

Seguramente. Se ven amenos.

Sí. Pero ya te contaremos luego. Primero, cuéntanos qué quería Albert.

Ese papacito rubio. ¡Qué lindura de hombre! Y dulce…

¿Lo conoces, Annie?

Un día llegó a casa con mi hermano. Tú conoces que mi hermano no se caracterizaba por buenas notas en el colegio. Albert fue su tutor y llegó en algunas ocasiones. Yo era muy niña. Pero no hablemos de eso. ¿Qué quería?

Nada. – Dijo con un dejo de melancolía. Había jurado discreción y le iba a cumplir.

¿Solo? ¡No lo creo!

Pues, créelo. Quería hablar con alguien de América. Creo que está un poco chipe por América. Tiene mucho tiempo aquí. Ya le hace falta.

Creo que nos estás mintiendo. – Le miró Patty pícaramente.

¿Qué insinúas?

Nada, amiga, nada.

Tiene mucho tiempo de estar aquí. Ninguno de su familia lo ha venido a visitar.

¿Cómo se enteró que estabas aquí?

Habló con Anthony.

Ya sé. Le dijo que te convenciera de volver con él.

No habamos de eso. Más bien, me contó de un lugar al que podemos ir en Roma. Con lo que me contó, estoy emocionada con irnos el viernes.

No nos iremos el viernes.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Sencillo; nos iremos de día de campo con Stear, Archie y Terry.

¿Por qué cambiaron los planes? Se supone que iríamos a Roma.

Sí… eso era así. Pero nos invitaron a un lugar cerca de Venecia y queremos ir.

Estoy segura que también te gustará ir. Anda, Candy, vamos. No seas aguafiestas. Podemos darnos el lujo de cambiar nuestros planes. – Dijo Patty.

¡Sí! No solo vamos a ir a un lugar precioso, sino que con chicos guapísimos y buena gente.

Te quedaste traumada con eso, Annie.

No me niegues la guapura de esos hom…bres…

Cuidado, Annie…

¿Qué, Candy? Di lo que piensas.

Pienso que ellos son algo mayores. Nos llevan como 12 años.

¡Eso sí que no! - Exclamó Annie para continuar su comentario. – Nos llevan 10.

¿Cómo lo supiste?

Le pregunté a Archie, Patty. Solo así.

Igual que Albert. – Murmuró Candy.

¿Qué dijiste?

Continuaron hablando. Intentaron convencer a Candy. Les costó. Sin embargo, lo lograron. Se fueron a dormir ya entrada la madrugada. La plática tornó amena. Las dos chicas le contaron lo que platicaron, lo que comieron, lo que hicieron… Estaban emocionadas. Candy también lo estaba, pero un poco preocupada por lo que Albert estaba pasando. Él le dijo estar satisfecho y agradecido con su franqueza.

XXX

Pasaron los días. Ellas seguían caminando por los puentes de Venecia. Conocieron más de lo esperado con tal de quedarse hasta el fin de semana. Las expectativas y la ansiedad de verlos nuevamente las acaparaba por completo. Annie, quien generalmente había sido algo tímida, se soltó. Sus amigas la molestaban diciéndole que el viaje la cambió. Le preguntaban sobre el agua que tomaba, sobre el queso que comía, sobre lo que sus ojos miraban y un sinfín de otras preguntas y comentarios. Lo más divertido fue cuando a Patty se le salió un comentario parecido al de Annie. Por supuesto, las compañeras de viaje no lo dejaron pasar. A lo que Patty respondió: "Ya verás, Candy. Ya verás. Conocerás a Terry y te hará mantequilla con su voz." Todas rieron.

XXX

El día de la prueba pasó sin inconvenientes para ninguno de los médicos. Ese fue un examen genérico para todos. Terry decidió aprovechar el momento para hablar con Albert. Quería saber alguna que otra cosa de Candy y su relación con ella.

- ¡Ahora! Esta es mi oportunidad de hablar con él.

* * *

><p><em>En el siguiente capítulo: <em>

_- Sí, estuve ahí, pero no comí. Solo tomé un café. _

_- Me di cuenta. Te sentaste a la mesa con tres jóvenes. _

_- Sí… _

_Bueno… - No sabía como llegar a la rubia. En su mente todo estaba calculado. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Otra semana... ;)**

**... otro capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Terry habló por teléfono de con su novia. Durante la conversación, podía imaginarse haciendo muchas cosas con Candy mientras las hablaba con Eliza. Y antes de dormir, se preguntaba cómo le fue a Candy con Albert. La rubia regresó al hotel primero. Sus amigas al rato. Hablaron del cambio de planes. El próximo sábado irán al picnic organizado por Terry. Aunque les fue un poco difícil convencer a Candy de ir. <em>

_Annie se sentía atraída por Archie y Patty, por Stear. Candy, por no estar muy convencida, le juegan una broma al decirle: "Ya verás, Candy. Ya verás. Conocerás a Terry y te hará mantequilla con su voz." _

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 7

* * *

><p>El día de la prueba pasó sin inconvenientes para ninguno de los médicos. Ese fue un examen genérico para todos. Terry decidió aprovechar el momento para hablar con Albert. Quería saber alguna que otra cosa de Candy y su relación con ella.<p>

¡Ahora! Esta es mi oportunidad de hablar con él.

Se separó de sus amigos para ir detrás de Albert. Lo saludó con cordialidad. Albert se sintió extraño al recibir la amabilidad por parte de Terry. Pero no pensó en nada extraordinario. Pasaron unas horas hablando de los cursos y de las técnicas de cirugía. Se sentaron a platicar de una y otra cosa. Pensaba en cómo poder abordar el tema de la rubia con él. Finalmente, decidió la forma. Entonces, se atrevió a hablar de Candy.

La otra noche fuimos a comer a un café muy bonito en la Plaza San Marcos. Estaba todo delicioso.

Ah… sí…

Sí… un buen lugar. Te lo recomiendo. Es más… - Dijo dando una pausa. – Creo que te vi por ahí ese día.

¡Ah! El miércoles…

¡Sí! El miércoles…

Sí, estuve ahí, pero no comí. Solo tomé un café.

Me di cuenta. Te sentaste a la mesa con tres jóvenes.

Sí…

Bueno… - No sabía como llegar a la rubia. En su mente todo estaba calculado. Sin embargo, no salió así. - ¿Qué tipo de café tomaste?

Un café latte. Quería algo sencillo.

Yo pedí un café con espuma encima. Mis amigos me dijeron que lo probara. No me arrepiento. ¿No te sugirieron algo tus amigas? - ¡Eso! Lo logré.

No me sugirieron nada. Ellas no conocen bien. Solo estaban de pasada.

Qué lástima. Se nota que te dio mucho gusto verlas.

Verla. – Expresó Albert y Terry se congratuló en silencio. – La exnovia de mi hermano vino con sus amigas.

¿La rubia?

Sí. Ella es la exnovia de mi hermano. – Suspiró.

¿Te molesta que ya no sea la novia de tu hermano?

No, para nada. Me da lástima mi hermano, pero se lo buscó. – Pasó un minuto antes de continuar. – Ella se merece un buen hombre.

Miró hacia el horizonte. Terry se percató de la mirada. Los celos lo estaban matando. Tenía que averigüar, tenía que lograr que él sacara la información buscada. Tomó su tiempo. A la larga, sus esfuerzos dieron resultados. Se dio cuenta de la verdad de Albert. No era rival para el castaño. Definitivamente, se había imaginado muchas cosas excepto esta. En su mente, ella se había entregado al exnovio o al hombre que tenía enfrente; se había casado; y hasta hijos tendría con ellos. La podía imaginársela embarazada y abrazada por su marido quien no era él. Al mismo tiempo, se veía a sí mismo besándola, abrazándola, acariciándola, tocándola… La veía en su cama… La veía embarazada… ¿Cómo era posible imaginarla así? ¡Nunca había visto a Eliza así! No la imaginaba así. A pesar de conocerla íntimamente, no la veía a la par suya todas las mañanas. Archie le recordaba el hecho de tener novia; y más aún, que estaban a punto de dar un paso más en la relación. La reflexión sobre su estadio de vida era inminente. Especialmente, después de escuchar a Albert hablar de aquella rubia con pecas que había dicho que él era un hombre muy guapo y atractivo. Eso la hacía ser más apetecible. Saberla atraída lo excitaba en demasía. La rubia le robó la calma desde el momento de verla en aquel barco taxi. El siguiente fin de semana promete ser lleno de aventuras.

XXXX

El viernes llegó. Les dieron los resultados de las pruebas. Como era de esperarse, todos sacaron buenas calificaciones. El nerviosismo característico de antes de la prueba desapareció hasta el momento de recibir la noticia de haber aprobado. Esto hacía que el castaño quisiera compartirla con alguien, pero no cualquiera. Pensó en Candy, no en Eliza. Esa noche, como la de todos los viernes llegó el momento de llamar a su novia en América. Otra vez, como tantas anteriores, marcó el número que sabía de memoria. Le respondieron rápidamente en esta ocasión. Ella estaba muy emocionada porque su compañera de cuarto se comprometió. Le contó sobre muchos detalles incluyendo la fecha.

¡Para ese día ya estarás de vuelta, Terry! Podremos ir juntos, mi amor. No veo la hora en que regreses. No nos separaremos más. Te cuento que encontré un apartamento cerca del hospital que me dijiste. Está precioso. Es algo pequeño, pero está bien para empezar. Con el tiempo podremos encontrar algo más grande. ¡Imagínate! ¡Estoy que me muero por que regreses! Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Te tengo otra noticia, pero prefiero esperar a que regreses. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te la diga…

POV Terry

¿De qué estará hablando? No la entiendo. ¿Apartamento? ¿Cuál apartamento? ¿Cuál hospital? Ay… ¡no! ¡Cierto! Lo hablamos antes de ir. Eliza está muy ilusionada. ¡Tiene algo que decirme! ¿Qué podrá ser? Hemos hablado de todo antes de ella regresar. ¿Cómo hago para dejar esta relación? Espera… primero lo primero. ¿Qué sientes por esta rubia pecosa? Primero averigua eso. Después ves que haces con Eliza. ¿Qué será lo que quiere decirme? ¡Al fin colgó! Me iré a acostar. Me urge dormir para estar listo para mañana.

POV Candy

Mis amigas si que me hicieron la jugada. Yo quería seguir con el viaje. Quiero llegar a Paris lo antes posible. Seguramente, nos iremos a ver museos, caminar por las calles y a discotecas por la noche. Ahora, ya puedo entrar. No tendrá excusa para dejarme sin entrar. ¡Ir a una verdadera discoteca europea! ¡Qué emoción! Bailar hasta el amanecer y, luego, ir a desayunar. Le avisé ayer que no llegaba todavía. ¡Qué bien que me dijo que estaba bien! Tengo una duda nada más. ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? No me dijo dónde lo haríamos. Mejor lo llamo. Así me dice. ¿Para qué? No hace falta. Estoy segura me lo dirá en su momento. No importa. Me da igual. Ya llegaré. Estaremos juntos. Pasearemos por todos lados. Me ilusiona volverlo a ver. Desde antes de Anthony que no lo veo. Fue mucha la casualidad de habérmelo encontrado en el aeropuerto de Chicago. Se miraba tan, pero tan guapo. Ha cambiado muchísimo. Él pensó lo mismo de mí. Claro… Ya no tenemos 12 años. Me sentí muy rara cuando me abrazó. Pensé que era fraternal, pero eso de besarme tan cerca de la boca… Mmmm… No sé qué pensar. Me hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago. ¡Tan lindo! Acompañarme hasta que llegaran mis amigas fue un detallazo. ¡Casi pierde su vuelo por mí! Jajajaja… Eso no es de risa. ¡Pobre! ¡Un verdadero caballero! Me alegra haberlo visto. ¿Por qué vivirá en París ahora? No tuvimos suficiente tiempo para que me contara.

* * *

><p><em>En el siguiente capítulo, los tres guapos doctores tuvieron que encontrar a alguien que les prestara transporte para el sábado. A Terry le descubren la movida.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis querids lectors:<strong>

**Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Siempre son bien recibidos.**

**Saben que me encanta tener noticias suyas y lo que van pensando sobre la historia y su argumento.**

**Sigan escribiendo reviews. **

**Y si no los escriben, gracias por tomarse un tiempito de su día para leer.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p>Hoy tengo un poquito más de tiempo, así que les responderé a quienes dejaron comentario el capítulo anterior y en este.<p>

_Capítulo 5_

**Usagi13chiba**: gracias por leer. Creo que a Karen la incluiré por otro lado. Ya veremos.

**mrjessk**: saludos para ti también.

**flor**: estoy procurando subir una vez por semana, alrededor del martes o miércoles. Gracias por leer. Escribiré más, en el momento que tenga un poco más de tiempo. Por ahora, mi trabajo y estudios me absorben. Gracias por comprenderme. Eso no quiere decir que no te lea. :)

**raqhu**: los celos son algo... mmm... que pueden funcionar a favor o en contra... ¿verdad?

**Karina Grandcehester**: Gracias por seguir leyendo. Te aseguro que yo también quiero escribir más, pero no he podido. Pero lo haré. Te lo prometo.

**Anelis Granchester**: jajajaja... el caldito siempre es sabroso si tiene suficiente pollo... jajajaja...

**Terry 780716**: eso es algo así como menos por menos da más y más por menos da menos? jajajaja... Ya llegará el chance para Terry... Ya llega...

**ladyrose23**: No se sabe... no se sabe... A veces uno no se da cuenta de las cosas hasta que es tarde... ¿No?

**oligranchester**: tienes toda la razón; quien persevera, alcanza... A mí, por ejemplo, me han dicho que soy algo necia. ¿Sabes que les contesto? Les digo que prefiero que me digan perseverante y no necia... jajajaja...

_Capítulo 6_

**ladyrose23**: me alegra que te haya hecho reír.

**Karina Grandchester**: gracias por seguir leyendo. Ahora, le toca a Terry estar al pie del cañón.

**oligranchester**: lo que nos cuesta trabajo es lo que apreciamos más dicen por ahí. Yo estoy de acuerdo. ¿Y tú?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus próximos comentarios mis querids lectors.<strong>

**TC GAN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis amigs:**

**les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Terry recibió el resultado de su examen. Todos estaban satisfechos con su desempeño. La conversación con Eliza fue bastante desconcertante. Algo tenía ella para enseñarle o para decirle, pero ¿qué podía ser? Dejó eso por un lado para concentrarse en su salida con Candy.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 8

* * *

><p>Todos los jóvenes se juntaron en el lugar previsto para irse juntos de picnic. Ellos querían alquilar un vehículo. Les costaría una bonita cantidad de dinero porque no hay transporte público hasta el lugar. Stear, con sus relaciones, logró que le prestaran uno de esos carritos pequeños. Archie le pidió un carro a otro amigo y Terry se lo pidió a otro compañero. No había otra solución si querían irse con las chicas de paseo.<p>

¿Vino tu novia otra vez, galán?

No. Para nada.

¿Entonces?

Nos iremos a pasar un día a ese lugar que me recomendaste.

Pero ese lugar es para ir de plan conquista. ¿Y tu novia?

No… no soy yo… - Respondió sin convencer completamente a su amigo.

Ya…

Es Stear y Archie…

Ajá…

Conocieron a un par de chicas en la Plaza San Marcos y las invitaron a salir.

¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo? Ellos pueden salir solos con sus respectivas parejas.

El problema es muy simple. Ellas tienen una tercera amiga.

Ajá… Lo dicho. Ellos pueden hacer su propio plan. ¿Solo por eso lo haces?

¡Claro! ¿Qué crees que soy? Solo lo hago por ellos. – Decía tratando de sonar convincente. - Ni conozco bien a la chica. No sé ni como es. La verdad… solo estoy haciendo un favor. Ella… no sé… ellos dicen que está bonita, pero… como te digo… no lo sé…

Mmmjjj… Ha de ser knok out de mujer, amigo. – Contestó sin creerle una sola palabra. – Preséntala. Tú no puedes quedarte con ella; tienes novia. En cambio, yo, sí. Andale; deja que vaya yo en vez de que vayas tú. Sino la pobre se aburrirá. Solo estarás mi novia aquí… mi novia alla… - Intentando con todo lo que pudo para que Terry le dijera algo más. – Mira, Terry. Yo la llevo. Nos sentamos en ese campo con los demás. Encendemos una fogata, comemos algo y me la llevo a caminar por ahí… - La reacción del castaño le hacía darse cuenta de que le estaba atinando. – Si es de esas chicas con las que te he visto salir puedo… no sé… aprovechar… Tú sabes. – Dijo pícaramente.

Terry sintió un ardor por todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría que le presentaría a esta niña rubia? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué él la quería solo para un rato? ¡No! Eso no era posible. Ella no se miraba como una mujer de un rato.

* * *

><p>VISTA DEL FUTURO (POV Terry)<p>

Me bajo de mi automóvil modelo del año al regresar de la clínica. Saco el ramo de margaritas. Hoy es jueves; es el día en que le traigo margaritas de colores. A ella le encantan. Siempre las pone en el mismo florero de cristal que le di en nuestra última cita hace un poco más de un mes. ¡Maldición! ¡Hace más de un mes! Este mes no hemos salido. ¿Qué hago? El tiempo no ha sido suficiente. Aunque ella siempre se porta con mucha comprensión… Esa no es la idea. Yo le prometí durante aquel primer picnic que siempre tendríamos tiempo para los dos. Tengo que hacer algo. Ya se me ocurrirá. Para mientras, están las margaritas. Doy vuelta a la llave que me dejará abrir la puerta del apartamento. Entro. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí. La llamo: "Candy… Candy… ¿Dónde estás!" La escucho. Creo que está en la biblioteca. Ella siempre leyendo. Es increíble que le guste leer tanto. Asumo que lo hará mejor que cocinar… jajajaja… No seas cruel, Terry. Ella es tu esposa. Me dirijo a la biblioteca y no estaba ahí. La vuelvo a llamar. Ahora, la escucho más lejos. ¿Me estará jugando la vuelta? Grito su nombre otra vez. Ella me llama… cada vez la escucho más cerca. Nuestro cuarto está abierto. Seguramente, está ahí. Entro y vuelvo a decir: "Candy". Está en el baño. Doy otros pasos más. "¡Candy!" Exclamé. Ahí estaba mi rubia; recostada en la bañera. El agua cubierta con espuma la cubre casi toda, pero puedo divisar dos partes interesantes con el movimiento del agua. ¿Qué me dijo? No la escuché. Esa sonrisa. ¡Me encanta que me reciba con esa expresión! Habló otra vez. No la escuché otra vez. Terry concéntrate. ¿Y las flores? Las dejé caer al suelo cuando la vi. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Como soy de…! Me quito esto… Me quito… Me meto al agua caliente y la acerco hacia mí…

REGRESO AL PRESENTE

* * *

><p>Él no le presentaría a Candy a nadie. Ella es solo para él; para nadie más. Los celos se presentaron cual veloz gacela. Por eso, su amigo se dio cuenta que había un trasfondo femenino en la excursión. Finalmente, ya no dijo nada. Se limitó a entregarle las llaves y pedirle cuidarlo.<p>

Este era más pequeño. Solo cabían dos personas. El tamaño ideal. La tendría para él durante el camino de ida y el de vuelta. Aprovecharía toda oportunidad. Comenzó a pensar a dónde llevaría a la rubia para estar a solas. Recordó que su amigo le sugirió un sitio durante esta última conversación. Estaba seguro de la colaboración de sus amigos. Ellos harán lo mismo con sus respectivas parejas. Será fácil deshacerse de ellos. Seguramente, ellos intentarán hacer lo mismo. El castaño esperaba que les fuera a ser fácil.

Por un lado, él quería hacer muchas cosas con la rubia, pero, al mismo tiempo, quería respetarla. No se había percatado del nivel de dificultad de la cita hasta que la tuvo enfrente. Finalmente, llegó el momento de comenzar la excursión.

La dama vestía un pantalón de lona, zapatos deportivos y una blusa tejida bordada de flores en el cuello y ruedos. Iba muy femenina, pero muy deportiva. Llevaba un jersey relativamente grueso. Eso era por si acaso hacía frío o viento. Se recogió su pelo rubio en una cola envuelta con un listón de seda del mismo color que las flores de su blusa. Los zapatos eran deportivos, pero demostraban la dulzura de su personalidad. Algunos hombres la hubieran descrito como casi una niña, pero no Terry. Él la miraba con ojos de hombre; con deseos de hombre. Pero cuando se la presentaron y se acercó a saludarla con el par de besos en la mejilla reglamentarios de la cultura italiana – por supuesto que aprovecharía cualquier instante para poder acercarse – que lograron subir un poco de rubor al rostro blanco de la chica. Ante esto, esos pensamientos de hombre y deseos de hombre se debilitaron ante la señorita linda que tenía en frente. Lo conmovió a tal grado que comenzó a tartamudear.

* * *

><p><em>En el siguiente capítulo, comienza la excursión. Terry y Candy se suben al pequeño automóvil. Ella piensa en muchas cosas que la provocan a hacer algo inesperado y completamente fuera de su caracter que hace que Terry se sorprenda.<em>

_Si Eliza está embarazada o no, lo averiguaremos próximamente._

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo.<p>

**ascella star:** ¿qué tal te pareció que le descubrieran la movida? No quien uno se esperaba... jajaja...

**Anelis Granchester**: creo que todas merecemos nuestra oportunidad con un chico así. ¿No crees? Yo quiero una... jajajaja...

**oligranchester:** ¿cómo se va a acabar antes de empezar? No... no... no...

**Usagi13chiba**: ¡tantos hombres guapos y tan poquito tiempo! ¡Qué daría por estar en el lugar de la rubia, ¿verdad? jajajaja...

**carmen:** gracias por leer mi historia. Vamos a ver qué sucede...

**ladyrose23**: organizamos excursión a París... De repente, nos encontramos en una situación como Candy, Annie y Patty... jajajaja...

**Les mando un gran a abrazo a todos. **

**Aquí es será día festivo el próximo martes y, por eso, haré todo lo posible para dejarles el capítulo antes. **

**De lo contrario, espero su comprensión. **

**Besos para tods,**

**TC GAN**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola amigs:**

**Esta semana tenemos feriado y, por eso, les dejo el capítulo de esta semana hoy.**

**Disfruten esta semana.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, un amigo pilló a Terry en la movida. Ese mismo amigo logró que Terry se imaginara un momento del futuro... un futuro a lado de su rubia. <em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 9

* * *

><p>POV Candy<p>

¡Pero si es el chico de la Plaza! Espero que no se me mire lo roja que he de estar por volverlo a ver. ¡Qué vergüenza! A saber qué pensará de mí. Todo lo que dijimos aquel día. Obvio nos escuchó. ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero… Pero ¡qué guapo! Si de lejos se miraba guapísimo; de cerca me parece ser mucho más. Me deja sin aliento. ¿Se me notará? Voy a matar a Patty y a Annie por esto. ¿No se dan cuenta que en vez de estar aquí, deberíamos de estar a miles de kilómetros? Por algún lado dónde no nos mire; donde no se pueda dar cuenta de que me estoy muriendo por esto. ¡Qué vergüenza! Se está acercando. ¿Por qué se está acercando? Está diciendo algo. ¿Qué estará diciendo? ¿Qué hace? Ah… Me va a saludar con un beso. ¿Dónde me lo dará? Quiero cerrar los ojos. ¿Me besará en la boca? Eso quiero… lo deseo… ¡Lo acabo de conocer y ya quiero que me bese! Me pone nerviosa su cercanía. Mojaré mis labios… ¡No! No es buena idea. ¡Rayos! Ya lo hice. No pude controlarlo. ¡Uy! Me besó en las mejillas. ¡Puro italiano! ¡Wow! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Se me habrá notado que quería que me besara en la boca? Espero que no. Solo puedo sentir mi rostro caliente. ¡Se me notó! ¡Se me notó!

Ya nos estamos organizando para irnos. ¡No puede ser! Me tocó irme en el mismo carro que Terry. ¿Qué le voy a decir? Y si me pregunta por lo sucedido en el barco taxi. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Sí, claro. Es que eres muy guapo y me fascinaste desde que te vi. ¡Así de fresca! ¡No! Que no toque el tema… que no toque el tema… que no toque el tema… Por favor, que no toque el tema. Annie y Patty tenían razón. ¡Qué voz! Creo que me hipnotizó con la voz. ¡Qué manera de cautivar! No solo guapísimo el condenado, sino también con una voz de locutor de radio. Me recita algún poema y segurito caigo en sus brazos… En esos brazos fuertes y me acaricia con esas manos. Están muy bien cuidadas. Por supuesto… Es cirujano. Eso me contaron mis amigas. Se las tiene que cuidar bien. Han de ser suavecitas. ¡Qué diera yo por acariciar una de ellas! ¡Ah! ¡Cómo hice eso! Se volteó a verme muy sorprendido. ¿Lo habrá sentido? Sí, lo sintió. Si no, no hubiera volteado a verme así. ¡Me sonríe! ¡Me derrito! Hasta la sonrisa la tiene perfecta.

POV Terry

No lo puedo creer. Creo que quería que la besara cuando se humedeció los labios. Esa boca… esa boca… Me encantaría besarla despacio, despacio. Ir descubriéndola poco a poco; por lo menos la primera vez. Una vez haya aprendido a besarme como me gusta y que yo haya aprendido a besarla como le gusta, la besaré como si haciendo eso me salvara la vida. Esa suavidad me llama por puro instinto. ¿Pero qué…? ¡Me acarició la mano! ¿Qué la habrá motivado a eso? No importa. Lo hizo. Eso quiere decir que algo le atrae. La tiene tan suavecita. Si lo vuelve a hacer, me volveré loco y toda esa ternura que me inspira esta chiquilla se convertirá en puro deseo… Dejaré de verla tan sorprendido. Ella no ha reaccionado bien con mi primera reacción. Le sonreiré. ¡Eso! Le sonreí. Esa expresión es nueva. No se la esperaba; lo más seguro. Tengo tantas decisiones que tomar. Tantas cosas que me gustarían hacer con ella, pero tendré que tener paciencia. La acabo de conocer… y… sin embargo… siento que la conozco desde hace muchas vidas. ¡Ja! ¡Si creyera en la reencarnación! Ya llegaremos al cruce. ¡Ahí está! Otros quince minutos y llegaremos le dije. Ella asintió con un rostro ruborizado. ¿Qué estará pensando?

* * *

><p>Al llegar al sitio, estacionaron los automóviles cerca de la carretera en un espacio dedicado a ello suponiendo que otros neumáticos dejaron su huella. Bajaron las damas y ellos bajaron con unas bolsas repletas de algo. En ellas habían frutas, pastelillos, boquitas y bebidas para pasar la tarde. Caminaron por un sendero cuesta arriba. Al llegar, se toparon con una mesa de concreto rodeada por unos banquillos también de concreto. Todo estaba rodeado de una vista hermosa de la campiña italiana. Parecía una postal. Ellas repetían esto a cada cierta cantidad de tiempo. La conversación inicial fue amena y agradable. Decidieron comer. Luego de ello, cada uno le dedicaría atención completa a su dama. Así lo hicieron. Cada pareja se dirigía a diferente lugar.<p>

Stear y Patty tomaron el camino de la izquierda. Bajaron por un camino de piedrín. Llegaron a un lugar rodeado de arbustos lo suficientemente alto como para tener cierto nivel de privacidad. Platicaron de una cosa y de la otra. A Stear parecía no molestarle la diferencia de edad como en otras ocasiones. Algunas veces, lo buscaban jovencitas mayores que la que tenía enfrente y lo hacían sentirse, de alguna manera, viejo. Pero no Patty. Ella no lo hacía sentirse como un roba cunas. Al contrario, lo hacía sentirse vigoroso. Durante la conversación, hicieron planes para volver a verse en Chicago una vez el doctor regresara a la ciudad del viento. Antes de volver, al haber pasado unas horas a solas, hicieron planes para pasar el domingo juntos. Es el último día y lo iban a aprovechar al máximo.

Archie quiso llevar a Annie por el sendero derecho, pero Terry lo impidió al adelantarse con Candy. Por eso, se quedaron en el mismo lugar apreciando ese espectáculo natural. Igual que su hermano, habló con su chica. Si no fuera porque Archie tenía que seguir su curso, se iría con ellas a París. Annie sintió una felicidad inexplicable al escucharlo. Él le propuso quedarse en Venecia una semana más. Saldrían todas las noches a algún sitio.

¡Sí! Anda, Annie. Quédate una semana más. Ellas pueden esperarte en Paris.

¡Cómo se te ocurre! Yo no… - Dijo sin poder continuar.

Lo puedes hacer. O es que… ¿a caso hay alguien más?

No. No lo hay. – Expresó tímidamente. – Es que no es tan fácil.

Es así de fácil.

Lo que Archie no entendía por qué Annie se negaba. Pensaba que era porque ella era muy joven o porque no quería dejar a sus amigas o, simplemente, no quería quedarse con él. Esto lo puso muy nervioso al principio. Después, se puso muy ansioso y, finalmente, se enojó. De pronto, la tomó por la muñeca y se la llevó de vuelta al hotel sin decir otra palabra. Cuando sus compañeras regresaron al hotel, la encontraron en medio de un mar de lágrimas, desconcertada y desconsolada. En el lado de los caballeros, Terry y Stear le preguntaron a Archie unas preguntas clave.

Hermano, ¿no has pensado que ella es muy joven?

Eso no es importante.

Tal vez no, pero ¿y sobre su experiencia? ¿Has pensado en eso?

Eh...

Solo llevas pocos días de conocerla. ¿Se siente cómoda con dejar sus planes por alguien a quien no conoce?

Ella se quedó este fin de semana.

Pero lo hizo con sus amigas; las tres. Ella sola, las cosas son diferentes. Pobre chica… ¿Cómo pretendías que te contestara sí si es tan joven y con muy poca experiencia? – Dijo Stear.

Ella no es como las chicas con las que acostumbras salir. – Terminó de decir Terry.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo, averiguaremos lo sucedido entre las otras dos parejas. ¿Será que Patty y Stear llegaron más lejos que una simple conversación? ¿Terry y Candy habrán hablado de lo sucedido en el automóvil?<em>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer el capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y que ls haya dejado picados para el siguiente.<p>

Nos vemos la semana que viene.

TC GAN

* * *

><p><strong>oligranchester<strong>: hemos comenzado la excursión. ¿Qué te parece?

**Usagi13chiba**: gracias por leer. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

**ladyrose23**: todavía no es necesario ser mal pensado, pero espera... jajajaja...

**Mishell L.A.G.**: gracias por leer. Como les he contado antes, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero no quiero dejar de hacer algo que me gusta como esto. Agradezco tu apoyo y comentarios. Te prometo escribir más cuando pueda hacerlo.

**carmen**: vamos a ver que tal va el asunto de Eliza dentro de poco. Cuando un hombre es guapo... es guapo. Y nuestro protagonista es ni mandado hacer salen así... ;)

**Terry780716**: ha comenzado la química, pero no ha terminado...

**Anelis Granchester**: sin sufrimiento no se disfruta la felicidad... ya veremos que pasará. Espero te guste.

**ascella star**: sabes que hay algo que me parece interesante. ¿Por qué a la Terrytana le gustaría ser la heroína del cuento, pero si lo ponemos con Candy no nos parece? jajajaja... ¿Será que los queremos para nosotras? ¡Qué bueno que son solo fantasías! Ahí cualquier cosa puede suceder.

**Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a quienes me han puesto en su lista de favoritos o de alerta. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**TC GAN**


	10. Chapter 10

Perdón. No sé porqué no puedo ver bien el capítulo. Y tampoco pudeo editar bien. La página no me sale. Les ofrezco una disculpa. Espero que esta vez quede bien. TC GAN

_En el capítulo anterior, Archie metió la pata, se equivocó, se portó como todo un patán… Sus amigos se lo indicaron._

XXX

¡Qué vergüenza!

Capítulo 10

XXX

Annie se quedó dormida después de haber llorado durante un gran rato. Candy y Patty se fueron al baño a platicar.

¡Qué tipo ese Archie! ¿Qué le pasa?

Le pasa que pensó que podía hacerlo.

¿Quién le dijo que era posible?

Pues…

¿Candy?

Pues… sí… mira, Patty, ustedes aceptaron cambiar los planes que teníamos por un día de campo con ellos. Seguramente, eso le pasó por la cabeza. Como lo hicimos una vez, lo haríamos otra vez.

Puede ser, pero sigo pensando que es un imbécil.

Y lo es… a saber con qué tipos de mujeres está acostumbrado a tratar. Además, el ya tiene unos 28 años. Esa es una diferencia considerable.

Eso sí, pero no le quita lo imbécil.

Estoy de acuerdo. – Hubo unos segundos de silencio y reflexión.

Mañana no saldré con Stear otra vez. Me niego a salir con él ahora.

¡Te invitó a salir con él mañana!

Sí. Él se portó como un caballero… ¡divino!

¿Qué hicieron cuando nos separamos?

Caminamos por un sedero precioso. Nos sentamos sobre una banca y platicamos de muchas cosas. Me siento tan cómoda con él. Hasta la diferencia de edad se me olvidó.

Patty le contó con pelos y señales a Candy lo sucedido. Su amiga la escuchaba emocionada. La rubia le aconsejó que saliera con Stear si era tan agradable. Al cuestionar el consejo, Candy respondió no haberla visto tan emocionada con ninguno de los chicos del colegio ni de los otros ambientes que frecuentaban. Esa ilusión en sus ojos, en su voz no la había visto nunca en la expresión de la damita ya enamorada de Stear.

Luego fue el turno de Patty de escuchar lo que su amiga le contaba. Terry se portó muy bien con ella. Le contó sobre la caricia y la reacción del compañero de viaje. Después de haberse separado, la llevó por el otro sendero. Llegaron a un abierto en el bosque. Había una fuente y se sentaron frente a frente sobre un par de banquitas de madera. Le contó sobe la amena plática. Lo que no le contó fue cómo ella se fue dejando llevar por el momento. Primero, la forma en la que se hablaban. La dulzura en la voz masculina la envolvía. Sobre todo, después de haberlo escuchado recitando alguno que otro poema. Comenzó sentado frente a ella. En un momento, se levantó de donde estaba y lo hacía dando vueltas por el lugar para terminar detrás de ella susurrándole los últimos versos. Fue en ese momento, cuando cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y sus sentidos se llenaron de él. ¡Dios! ¡Qué daría por un beso ahorita! Esos labios tocando los míos. Desde que se vieron esa mañana tenía ganas de probarlos… de sentirlos… de sentirlo… Por lo demás, la tarde estuvo muy tranquila y amena. Como todo un señor serio, la llevó hasta su hotel.

Algo que ella no podía saber es que él también quiso besarla en ese momento. Por eso, se había colocado detrás de ella. De lo contrario, la hubiera besado y, lo más probable, según él, la habría asustado. En cambio, decidió invitarla a pasar el domingo con él. Esta vez, darían un paseo por las cercanías de la ciudad.

POV TERRY

Espero le guste ir a la boda de mi amigo. Tengo que ir, pero no quiero que se vaya a París sin vernos. Esta será la última oportunidad antes de que se vaya. Tengo que aprovecharla lo más posible. Tengo que dejarla con ganas de más. Esa boda es excelente. No conozco a mucha gente y podremos gozarla bien juntos. Veremos cómo actúa y me aviento. ¡Me aviento! ¿A caso tengo 15 años? Me hace sentirme un adolescente. Su juventud me fascinó. Más es su ingenuidad y confianza. ¡Ay! ¿Qué es eso? Mi teléfono… dónde está mi teléfono… ¿Será Candy? ¡Espero que no me cancele!

¡Haló!

Hola, mi amor.

Eh…

Mi amor… ¿estás ahí?

Eh… Sí… sí estoy aquí, Elisa. ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Pasó algo?

Es sábado, mi amor. Como no me llamabas, decidí llamarte. No puedo estar mucho tiempo sin escuchar tu voz. Me haces mucha falta.

Eh… también… a mí…

¿Te pasa algo?

¡No! Para nada. Solo me sorprendí. Pensé que… pensé que había perdido mi teléfono y me sorprendió escucharlo.

Ah… bien…

Eh… Este… La vez pasada me dijiste que me tenías una noticia. ¿Me la puedes decir ahora?

¡Sí! Ahora sí te la puedo decir.

¿De qué se trata?

¡Gané mi último examen! Tú sabes, el que me faltaba. Me graduaré dentro de poco. ¡Estoy emocionadísima!

¡Felicidades!

Pero ahora tengo una noticia que es muy buena para mí, pero puede que cambie las cosas.

¿De qué se trata?

Me aceptaron en un programa de especialización.

¡Eso es fabuloso!

Lo es… - Dijo en un murmullo.

¿Qué pasa? Eso es excelente para ti. Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Sí, pero…

Nada de peros…

Si tomo esta especialización, tendríamos que atrasar nuestros planes porque no es en Chicago.

¿Cómo dices?

La especialización es en Londres.

¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Quiere decir que cuando tú vuelvas, yo me voy. Solo estaremos juntos poco tiempo. A menos…

¡A menos…! ¡A menos…!

A menos que nos casemos cuando vuelvas y… te vayas conmigo a Londres.

Uh…

O puedes quedarte en Chicago y…

¡Oye! Si nos casáramos ahora, tendrías que quedarte en Chicago. Yo no estoy dispuesto a que mi esposa se vaya lejos.

¡Tú estás en Venecia, mi amor! Esto ha resultado bien. Podemos hacerlo.

Esto es diferente. No estamos casados todavía.

Entonces atrasamos la boda un año y listo.

¿Y listo…? ¿Y listo…? - Terry pensó en que esta era una excelente oportunidad para dejar la relación. Haber pasado la tarde con Candy lo hizo reflexionar. – Mira, Eliza. Yo quiero una esposa a mi lado. ¿Cómo crees que nos vamos a casar así? No nos separaremos todo el primer año de casados.

Tú estarás muy ocupado con tu trabajo en el hospital y yo lo estaré estudiando. Podemos viajar los fines de semana y feriados.

¡No! Me rehúso a ello. Londres y Chicago no están tan cerca como para poder estar haciendo eso. Además, costaría muchísimo dinero.

Bueno… - Habló con un hilo de voz. – Está bien. Les escribiré para agradecerles la oportunidad y declinar.

¡Qué! ¡Te has vuelto loca! Has trabajado por esa oportunidad toda tu carrera.

Sí, pero si tengo que escoger entre la carrera y tú… te prefiero a ti.

Terry no supo que contestar. Su novia siempre fue una excelente mujer. Ella no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo solo por haberse encontrado con una mujer que le quitaba, no el sueño, pero sí el pensamiento. Pero sabía que si quería algo con Candy, tampoco podría ocultarle la existencia de Eliza. La decisión venidera era muy difícil. Le gustaría esperar a ver cómo le va con la rubia el domingo, pero la oportunidad de dejar la relación con su novia era en este instante, no mañana. De pronto, se le ocurrió que podía dejar a Eliza sin una decisión tomada hasta la noche siguiente sin ser justo para ella. Llegó a una encrucijada en la que se jugaría el todo por el todo. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, evaluó la situación. Con Eliza llevaba un buen tiempo de relación estable. Eran amigos, confidentes y amantes. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, la rutina llegaba a invadirlos.

Eliza, seamos sinceros. Lo nuestro no está bien.

¿Cómo me dices eso? No tengo ni una semana de haber vuelto de Venecia. Estuvimos bien. Como al principio. – Comenzaba a llorar. Él la escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

Tú lo has dicho.

XXXX

_En el próximo capítulo, llega la salida del domingo. Las tres parejas comenzarán otra aventura._

XXXX

Hola a tods.

Gracias por continuar leyendo.

Esta semana no tengo mucho tiempo, pero no los dejaré sin el capítulo. Es importante para mí.

Les mando un gran saludo y un abrazote.

TC GAN

XXXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola mis amigs:**

**El martes pasado tuve problemas con el sitio. No desplegaba la edición de cambio.**

**Por eso, no me salieron las cosas como yo quería.**

**En ofrecimiento de paz, les dejo este capítulo hoy.**

**Gracias,**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Terry y Eliza terminaron su relación. Eliza nunca sospechó de otra mujer, pero para Terry, era más que claro que él se sentía extremadamente atraído a Candy. Ella, por su lado, también afronta su inclinación al caballero de pelo castaño. <em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 11

* * *

><p>La plática siguió adelante. Eliza no podía creer que Terry le estuviera cortando por teléfono. ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando estaba en Venecia? Sentía muy triste. Sin embargo, estaba conciente de la realidad. Antes de Terry irse a estudiar al viejo continente, tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte por eso. En ese entonces, era ella quien no quería la ausencia de su novio. Obviamente, el castaño insistió en tomar la oportunidad. Entonces, ¿por qué él no lo aceptaba esto ahora? Los papeles cambiaron. Se dio cuenta de su error. Ella finalmente lo aceptó. Él no lo iba a hacer por cualquier razón. Concluyeron su relación de varios años en una llamada de quince minutos o menos. Eliza decidió irse a estudiar y continuar con su vida. Sabía que no sería fácil. Por lo menos, no volvería a ver a Terry. Ella ya no estará en Chicago cuando él regrese.<p>

Él se sentía muy mal por haber llegado a este punto con su, ahora, exnovia. También se sentía muy bien porque mañana tendrá una nueva oportunidad con Candy y todo lo que hará será sin cargos de conciencia. Antes de dormir, todavía se sentía atormentado por lo ocurrido con la rubia. Se recostó sobre su cama, cerró los ojos y pudo ver el rostro pecoso acercándose al de él. Ese beso tan dulce. ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerlo? La respuesta la encontró durante el viaje de ida: su caricia suave e inesperada. El envalentonamiento de ella lo envalentonó a él. Todavía sentía los labios de ella jugando sobre los de él. En este ósculo ella le demostró su inocencia y su atracción al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo la corta edad y poca experiencia de su contrincante.

La tenía retenida por la cintura con su brazo derecho y su palma de la mano se encontraba en la nuca femenina. Nunca se había sentido tan estremecido por la caricia de una mujer como la de ella. La mejilla le hervía. Parecía como si hubiera dejado marcada la palma pequeña sin dejar una muestra visual de ello. Al separarse de ella, abrió sus ojos únicamente para darse cuenta de los ojos verdes y llenos de deseo. ¿Habrá atisbado una migaja de amor en esa mirada? Por otro lado, recuerda la ira al enterarse de su viaje a París. ¿Quién era ese Tom? ¿Qué relación tuvo con ella? ¿Qué buscará ahora? Encontrar respuestas a estas preguntas lo inquietó. Pensó que en ese beso ella le regaló su vida, su amor. Ella le pertenecía desde esta tarde.

Pensar en ella de esta forma, lo asustó. Nunca se había creído posesivo con sus parejas. ¿Por qué con ella sí? Se acababan de conocer. Él no le había planteado comenzar una relación. Menos, ella la había aceptado. Faltaba poco para regresar a Chicago. Allá la buscará. Para mientras, controlará esos impulsos posesivos por un lado. Primero, para poder concentrarse en sus estudios y, segundo, para que ella pueda recolectar recuerdos agradables. En Chicago, la pretenderá. Eso sí, no dejará que ella se olvide de él. El próximo paseo es importante. A eso le agregará las llamadas todas las noches. ¿Qué pasa si no la encuentra? Ella seguramente saldrá algunas noches. Se le ocurrió establecer un horario. Tampoco le gustó la idea. ¿Qué hará? Tendrá que controlarse; de eso no tiene la menor duda.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se despertaron al escuchar un toque a su puerta. Annie, quien se había levantado antes que las otras, abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver al conserje del hotel frente a ella con un gran arreglo de flores.<p>

- ¿La señorita Annie Britter?

- Sí. – Dijo con cautela. – Soy yo.

- Estas son para usted.

- Gracias.

Después de haberse ido el empleado, ella tomó la tarjeta que venía con ellas. Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver la tarjeta de presentación de Archie. Del otro lado, de dedicatoria era una disculpa por su descortesía del día anterior. No había terminado de leerla cuando sus amigas se despertaron. Se emocionaron. Esas tres mujeres armaron un relajo. Otro toque a la puerta, las detuvo.

- ¿Las señoritas White, Britter y O´Brian?

- Sí.

- Les traemos su desayuno.

- Un momento; debe ser una equivocación. Nosotras no pedimos desayuno. – Candy recibió la tarjeta que el conserje le entregaba. La abrió y exclamó. - ¡Chicas! Nos están invitando el desayuno. Los chicos nos esperan dentro de dos horas en el lobby. Nos tenemos que apurar.

- Primero, disfrutemos de esta deliciosa comida.

Entró la carretilla con los alimentos. Se sentaron a comerla entre carcajadas. Patty les contó cómo había pasado la tarde con Stear. Nunca se imaginaron que su amiga se atrevería a aceptar los avances de un desconocido. No solo se volverían a ver, sino que se le salió contarles sobre los besos y las caricias que compartieron. Omitió el detalle más importante para ella. Haber terminado recostada sobre la mesa con Stear sobre ella besándola con mucha pasión era un recuerdo para ella sola. Terminó el desayuno y la plática. Se arreglaron lo más lindas posibles.

* * *

><p>- Annie, por favor, perdóname. Fui un inconciente.<p>

- Gracias por tus flores

Esa fue la única disculpa que se escuchó antes de los saludos.

Todos salieron del hotel muy felices. Pasaron una mañana muy agradable y almorzaron juntos. Justamente, después de almuerzo, Terry invitó a la rubia a visitar un lugar no muy lejos de donde estaban. Fue así como logró separar una vez más a la dama de su interés de sus amigas. En el trayecto, Terry pensaba en muchas cosas. Estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos cuando volvió a sentir la mano femenina acariciar la suya. Llegó el momento. La luz verde estaba encendida. Los planes cambiaron. La llevó a su apartamento.

- Pasa, Candy

- ¿Aquí vives?

- Sí.

- ¿Vives con Stear y Archie?

- No, no lo hago. Ellos viven en dos de otro lado del pasillo.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- Estoy bien. Acabamos de comer.

Él le tomó la mano. La llevó a un balconcito pequeño. Solo cabía ella y él detrás. La vista era agradable. Se podía ver alguno que otro techo de las vecindades. Ella estaba extasiada. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que estaría en Venecia a la par de un extraño no tan extraño? Como a eso de las cuatro y media de la tarde. Sintió los brazos de él rodear su cintura. Escuchó los piropos más dulces que había escuchado jamás. A pesar de la dulzura de los elogios, su tono de voz – tan sensual y magnetizante – le derritió desde los huesos hasta la piel de sus piernas y le excitó un poco más arriba. Sin poder controlarlo, ella se dio vuelta como pudo. Tomó aire y lo besó.

Ni se dieron cuenta en qué momento entraron a la sala. Ahí, la recostó sobre el sofá mientras la acariciaba por todos los lugares que ella le permitió. Todo lo que se podía escuchar eran las respiraciones pesadas entre los besos, los cuales a estas alturas ya no eran de una adolescente, sino de una mujer. Una mujer deseada y deseosa.

A eso de las 8 de la noche, pararon de besarse y de acariciarse. Ella no sabía cómo, pero se dio cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba del hombre que la acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

POV Candy

¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo? ¡Qué imaginación la mía! Puedo verme estaba tomando un delicioso baño después de un día de atender mi hogar cuando entró un hombre guapísimo de pelo castaño. Se sorprendió porque al estar desnuda en esa agua, en vez de taparse detrás de la espuma, subió el peco para tentar a ese hombre. Estoy temblando. Él ya me tiene en sus brazos. ¡Qué delicioso!

Pasaron los minutos; llegó la noche.

- Me encantaría que te quedaras aquí.

- Este… no lo sé…

- Te juro que será agradable.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo, la noche de Candy y Terry está comenzando. Candy se enfrenta a una decisión importante que, iinclusive, puede cambiar el rumbo de su vida.<p>

Gracias por leer el capítulo.

ascella star: me fascinan tus ideas. De repente puedo adaptar alguna de ellas a algún capítulo. Por supuesto, con tu permiso.

Mischell L.A.G.: Me alegra te haya gustado.

Anelis Granchester: cuando use alguna, te dedicaré el capítulo porque no sé como pedirte permiso antes de usarla.

oligranchester: a veces los hombres pueden ser un poco insensibles ¿verdad? Cualquier parecido con la verdad es pura coincidenia... jajajaja... El anillito... ya veremos qué pasa.

carmen: ya va llegando el ratón al queso...

Usagi13chiba: a Archie se le pasó la mano... sí... Es cierto, Candy es algo joven, pero el amor es el amor y no conoce edad (ya me balconée. Me salió lo romántica) jajajaja...

ladyrose23: gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste.

Terry780716: ya comienza la picazón...

Anelis Granchester: perdona por el problemita. Aquí te dejo mi disculpa en este capítulo.

Silvia R.S.: Lo compuse el martes lo mejor que pude. De todos modos, dejé este capítulo en forma de disculpa. A veces, estas maquinitas y aparatitos dan dolor de cabeza. Espero te parezca. Gracias por leer la historia.

flor: la cortó... la cortó...

Kathya Grandchester: sí lo sé. Cuando esté de vacaciones, los haré más largos y tengo la esperanza de poder subir más seguido.

raquel: es un gusto escuchar de ti. La idea era insinuar el tipo de relación para dar pie a lo que viene. Gracias por darme tu opninión. Espero seguir leyéndote.

* * *

><p>Gracias a lucero de mar y Kathya Grandchester por haber agregado mi historia a sus favoritos yo agregarla en sus alertas.

* * *

><p><strong>Les aseguro que haré los capítulos más largos al terminar todas las tareas que tengo que hacer para mi trabajo. <strong>

**Doy clases y estamos en las últimas semanas. Son de mucha presión para mis alumnos y buscan mi ayuda. **

**No me puedo negar. Cuando empiece mis vacaciones navideñas, tendré más tiempo. **

**Les agradezco que lean mi historia y me dejen sus comentarios y reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima :)**

**TC GAN**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ofrezco una disculpa a tods por mi tardanza. Aquí les dejo este capítulo.**

**Y también por haberme salteado responder algunos reviews. **

**Esta versión ya está corregida.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Archie ofreció una disculpa por ser un inconciente. Annie la aceptó. Nuevamente, salieron de paseo todos. Al llegar la tarde, el castaño y la rubia se fueron al apartemento de él.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 12

* * *

><p>Si te quedas, la pasarás muy bien. Te lo aseguro.<p>

No lo sé. Me contaste que estás terminando un curso.

Sí…

Bueno… si aceptara tu propuesta tengo varias cosas en la mente.

¿Cómo qué cosas?

Primero, no tengo dónde quedarme.

Te quedas aquí.

¡Aquí! – Se sonrojó muchísimo al imaginarse la situación a la hora de dormir.

Eh… - Terry se regañó a sí mismo por haber olvidado que trataba a una mujer muy joven. – Por supuesto que tendrías tu privacidad. Tengo dos habitaciones con sus respectivos baños. No te preocupes por eso.

Bueno… - Agregó. – Tampoco quiero distraerte de tus estudios.

No me distraerías. Pero eso es un buen punto porque tengo que estar mucho tiempo en el Centro. – Continuó con un murmullo y con su mirada fija en la de ella. – No distraerías, preciosa.

¡Me dijo preciosa! Un tono tan agradable. Fue muy dulce. Anthony nunca lo usó conmigo. – Pensó Candy. Luego, dijo. – Terry, no creo que sea buena idea.

¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Europa? – Preguntó antes de que ella se negara completamente. – Tal vez, podemos organizarnos de alguna forma.

Tom nos invitó a París. Planeamos quedarnos con él una semana para conocer la ciudad. Después de eso, volveremos a Chicago. Entraré a la universidad.

Claro. – Quería saber quien es Tom, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema. - ¿Solo estarás en París una semana?

Sí. Nunca he ido y estoy emocionada. Tom me dijo que ya tiene planificado cada día para aprovechar lo más posible.

¿Tom? - Excelente oportunidad.

Es un amigo que tenía cuando era niña. Jugábamos juntos. Nos dejamos de ver cuando nos mudamos a Chicago. Pero nos comunicamos por correo electrónico y nos hablamos por la red mundial. Él está estudiando cocina. Se graduará de Chef el año que viene. Después, se va a ir a Suiza para estudiar repostería. Me prometió que cuando vuelva a América, me irá a visitar y me hará postres deliciosos y platillos suculentos. Sabe perfectamente que me encanta el chocolate blanco. Dijo que tomaría un curso de chocolate. ¡Solo imaginarme el postre… ya me da hambre…! - No dejaba de hablar y él la miraba con asombro. Ella no dejaba de hablar. – Ya estoy esperándolo. Creo que estos dos años que faltan serán un tormento, pero… - Suspira. – …serán difíciles. Pero, ni modo. La próxima semana, por pura casualidad, la tendrá libre para atendernos. La primera cosa que quiero hacer es ir a la Torre Eiffel. La tengo que subir. No he decidido si la subimos por elevador o a pie. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Ya la subiste tú? Me muero por subir y ver hasta donde la vista me lo permita. Después, quiero ir al Mueseo D´Orsay. Quiero ir a ver impresionistas. Me encanta cómo se miran esas pinturas. ¿Será que puedo caminar de la Torre al Museo por los Campos Elíseos? – Terry se carcajeó; cosa que sorprendió a Candy. - ¿De qué te ríes?

Nada… nada… - Reía con gusto. No podía evitar pensar en esa chiquilla ilusionada frente a él haciendo todo lo que le decía. Definitivamente, no podía evitar su viaje a París por mucho que lo quisiera. Pero tenía que hacer algo para no perder una oportunidad con ella.

¿Cómo que no?

Es que si quieres hacer eso, darás una vuelta muy larga. Puedes llegar más directo.

¿Conoces?

Conozco bastante bien. Durante este año, hemos ido algunos fines de semana.

¡Dichoso!

Se ve que estás muy ilusionada.

Lo estoy. Desde pequeña quiero ir. Cenar en algún restaurante sabroso. Háblame de París; la que tu conoces. Llévame a dar un paseo.

Esta fue su oportunidad. Contarle sus aventuras de la primera vez que fue a París. Así, el Museo no sería D´Orsay sino Museo de Terry; no sería la Torre Eiffel, sería la Torre de Terry; no sería la Catedral de Notre Dame, sino la Catedral de Terry… En fin, no sería París, solo París, sería el París de Terry. Le platicó sobre muchos lugares. Se los describió lo mejor que pudo; con muchos detalles. Le hablaba de los lugares más visitados por turistas y alguno que otro de los que encontró al caminar por las calles.

Candy la miraba embelesada. Esos ojos mostraban sentimientos verdaderamente desconocidos para ella. A pesar de haber tenido una relación amorosa estable durante el colegio, esto era diferente. La voz masculina la hipnotizaba. Cada palabra era una melodía y no quería dejar de escucharla. Cada vez que él se detenía, aunque sea por unas milésimas de segundo para respirar, a ella se le iba la respiración y su añoranza por el sonido que salía de su boca. El corazón comenzó a llenarse de una alegría indescriptible. Ni cinco minutos habían pasado, cuando comenzó a sentir ¿felicidad? ¿tranquilidad? ¿paz?

Estaba por concluir su experiencia y ella seguía viéndolo con ojitos soñadores. Pero ella no soñaba, ella tenía sus pies en el suelo aunque su corazón, en las nubes. Él notó esa mirada ingenua, inocente. Lo llamaba a gritos. Le decía ella está receptiva a aceptar cualquier propuesta. Quería pedirle que se quedara pero no iba a hacerlo; no después de verla tan emocionada. Lo que sí hizo con intención fue dejarle el sello de Terry a París.

La noche continuó y la plática también. Terry tenía ganas de besarla otra vez. No veía la hora de hacerlo. Él no sabía que ella también quería besarlo. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo lograrlo. Cada uno planeaba algo diferente. Otra vez comenzaron los si. Si la tuviera más cerca. Si me moviera un poco. Si se tropezara. Si lo ayudara en la cocina. Si se me olvidara la diferencia de edades. Si tuviera más experiencia. Si tuviera menos experiencia. Los dos distraían sus pensamientos expresando en recio palabras triviales. La insipidez de la conversación los llevó a verse a los ojos. El magnetismo de momento los envolvió y casi se acababa cuando la imprudencia de la juventud la alcanzó al verlo caminar de vuelta a de la pequeña cocina con un plato de galletas. Al verla acercarse, él castaño pensó que era por las galletas, pero se vio sorprendido y satisfecho al sentirla pegarse a su cuerpo y presionar esa boquita con la propia. La aventura de la noche comenzó. La decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

><p><em>En el siguente capítulo, la noche se convierte en una noche inesperada, pero delicosa para ambos. <em>

_**Advertencia** para quienes no les gusta leer un poco de material candente. _

_Si no les gusta este tipo de lectura, les sugiero que se abstengan. __Imagínense lo que sucede nada más. _

* * *

><p>Gracias a tods ls seguidores de esta historia.<p>

oligranchester: todas queremos ser Candy... ;)

Mishell L.A.G: me alegra que te guste.

Terry780716: ahora sí, prepárate para la acción.

raquel: no me ofende. Tienes derecho a tener tus opiniones. Igual que yo tengo derecho a escribir como lo hago. Trato de poner un poquito de todo y para todos los personajes para que haya para todas las personas que leen la historia y, te lo cuento en secreto, para yo no aburrirme :) También espero que tú tampoco te ofendas. Al contrario, siempre leo tus comentarios y los aprecio. Gracias por leer la historia. Una última esperanza es que no dejes de comunicarte por medio de los reviews.

ascella star: gracias por tu ofrecimiento. Las tomaré en cuenta.

Rossy Jimenez: gracias por leer la historia. Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto que la agregaste en tus favoritos.

carmen: perdóname por haberme pifiado en algunos mensajes. Gracias por hacérmelo notar para poder corregirlo. Me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia y por tenerla dentro de tus favoritos y que te gusta cómo escribo. Ya viene lo candente. Espero que quede a tu satisfacción. Todavía lo estoy puliendo. Nuevamente, gracias.

ladyrose: y la noche sigue siendo joven. Hay que describirla bien ¿no crees? Gracias a ti por leerlo.

Anelis Granchester: gracias. Tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias. Ya estamos entrando a lo sensualón. Espero quedar a la altura.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis queridos lectors:<strong>

**Les cuento que me tomaré un par de semanas de vacaciones. Saldré de viaje y no tendré mucho acceso a internet.**

**Eso no quiere decir que dejaré de escribir. Al contrario, tendré el tiempo para hacerlo.**

**Cuando vuelva a subir, tendrán bastantito que leer. **

**Así que GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA.**

**Les mando un abrazote,**

**TC GAN**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a tods! **

**Ando de vacaciones. Estoy muy contenta porque me invitaron a quedarme otra semanita más. Así que aprovecharé est oportunidad.**

**No había podido subir el capítulo, pero aquí está. **

**Como les expliqué antes, no sé cuándo tendré acceso a internet durante mis vacaciones, pero haré lo mejor que pueda.**

**Les mando un gran saludo,**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, comienza nuestra pareja a calentar los motores. Candy tomó una decisión. <em>

_Les advierto que las cosas se están poniendo más calientes. _

_Este capítulo todavía es de **contenido leve**. _

_De todos modos, les digo que si no les gusta este tipo de contenido, _

_les sugiero utilicen su discreción a la hora de seguir leyendo. _

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 12

* * *

><p>Los dos distraían sus pensamientos expresando en recio palabras triviales. La insipidez de la conversación los llevó a verse a los ojos. El magnetismo de momento los envolvió y casi se acababa cuando la imprudencia de la juventud la alcanzó al verlo caminar de vuelta a de la pequeña cocina con un plato de galletas. Al verla acercarse, él castaño pensó que era por las galletas, pero se vio sorprendido y satisfecho al sentirla pegarse a su cuerpo y presionar esa boquita con la propia. La aventura de la noche comenzó. La decisión estaba tomada. Candy se había perdido entre la calidez de los brazos de Terry.<p>

El beso comenzó como unos piquetes a boca cerrada sobre la boca cerrada de él. Los brazos masculinos la atrajeron hacia el pecho plano. Lo único que podían escuchar eran esos sonidos de aquellos besitos de lo más castos y, hasta cierto punto, infantiles. Él conocía la situación previa de ella. Alguna experiencia debería tener. Pero de todos modos, después de sorprendido por la iniciativa de ella, se llenó de ternura por esa ingenuidad que mostraba al besar. Podría ser timidez. Rápido lo descartó porque ella se le lanzó. Estos eran mejor que los de ayer. Sus brazos comenzaron a acariciarle la suave espalda de arriba hacia abajo y vuelta hacia arriba. Ella comenzó a rodearlo por los hombros. Cada vez, se acercaban más y más.

Él tocó a su puerta al pasarle la lengua en los labios de ella con el fin de abrirlos y adentrarse en su calor. Lo hizo una vez… otra vez… otra vez… hasta lograr su cometido. En ese instante, alargó uno de sus brazos hacia las piernas de ella. Las levantó y las colocó sobre las de él. Esta posición iba a ser más cómoda al continuar la sesión. La recostó un poco y él sobre ella. No dejaron de besarse. Pasaron los segundos… los minutos… casi una hora y seguían en su faena.

La rubia se sentía muy bien en esos brazos. Para nada se parecían a los de Anthony. En estos había verdadera experiencia y sabiduría. Le costaba creer que un hombre como Terry se estaba conformando con compartir ósculos y caricias. Por momentos, surgía un miedo muy racional desde su punto de vista por no avanzar más. Ella se había arrojado a esta aventura. Talvez él pretendería hacer otras cosas más íntimas que no estaba segura de hacer todavía. Esto la hacía sentirse insegura la cual era percibida por el castaño. Muy respetuosamente, hacía todo en su poder para poder controlar sus instintos de hombre habituado a llegar hasta el final con una mujer. Quería una relación seria con ella, una relación de convivencia permanente. Pero para lograrlo, tendría que ser paciente y trabajarla poco a poco.

Ella desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa sin querer o, más bien, sin darse cuenta. Las manos encontraron su camino hasta llegar a apoyarlas sobre el pecho. Recorrió todos los centímetros posibles. Dejó de mover la mano con la palma sobre el pezón de él. Lo hizo provocada por el jadeo emanado desde lo más profundo de su ser. Terry recolectó todo su control para no responder de la misma forma. Se atrevió a dejar una mano en la cadera y la otra en la nuca. La quería para él. La iba a dejar queriendo más. Desde ese momento, no solo iba a lograr que París fuera de él; sino la sensación de las caricias en el cuerpo de esa mujercita joven también. La impregnaría de él por todos lados. Le tocaba ir con cuidado. No la quería asustar sino atraer.

Eres bellísima, Candy.

¿Eh? – Esa sola expresión a través de un beso.

Es cierto. – Se apartó de ella un poco. – Lo eres. Eres una mujer preciosa.

Yo… no… Yo no soy…

¿Mujer? – Mueve la cabeza en señal de negación. – Eres una mujer muy mujer.

No… No…digo… Eso… No hablo de eso…

¿De qué hablas?

Mira, Terry. Así te puedo llamar, ¿no?

Así me llamarás hoy y siempre. – Le puso pasó un mechón de su pelo rubio detrás de la oreja.

Eh… sí… sí… Terry, mira…

¿Sí? – Dijo con mucha ternura.

Perdóname si te he dado la impresión equivocada.

¿Impresión equivocada?

Yo nunca había hecho… pues… ya sabes… esto. – Dijo con timidez.

¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres? – La iba a hacer enfrentarse a sí misma. Si la iba a dejar queriendo más de él, la tendría que hacer darse cuenta.

A que yo no soy del tipo que anda besando a extraños por ahí sin más…

Eso lo podemos solucionar. Pregúntame todo lo que quieras. No seré un extraño para ti. Además, a mí tampoco me había sucedido antes. No quiero que seas una extraña para mí. Nos conoceremos.

Pero no podemos hacerlo en una noche. Me voy mañana a París.

Hablaremos todo lo posible hoy y, mañana, nos preocuparemos por mañana.

Hablaron durante un rato. Se hacían preguntas y las respondían. Ella se sentía en casa recostada en el castaño. Por momentos, alguno de los dos besaba al otro. El problema surgió cuando ella solo se volteó y besó una parte del área descubierta por la camisa hacía unas horas. Eso encendió el botón de la pasión en Terry. Tomó el mentón femenino. Le subió el rostro para verla a los ojos. El deseo se reflejaba en esos ojos grises; tanto que los verdes, en vez de asustarse, también estaban igual. Poco a poco, se acercó a ella. Comenzaron otra danza de besos con ternura y pasión. Despacio… despacio… despacio… El castaño se tomaba su tiempo para provocarla. La rubia abrió su boca al sentir un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior.

Las pequeñas manos encontraron su camino a la piel de otra vez. Cortos rayos de energía traspasaban de un cuerpo al otro. Se dieron vuelta sobre el sofá. Terry se recostó casi sobre Candy. El pelo rubio caía sobre el sofá y los brazos lo rodeaban para acercarlo todo lo posible. Él hacía lo mismo con ella pero tomándola por la cintura. La erección comenzó a hacer su aparición a los pocos instantes de tenerla debajo de su cuerpo. Ella estaba tan concentrada en el placer de los labios, de las lenguas y de las manos navegantes que no se dio cuenta de esa protuberancia bajo el pantalón. Las caricias subieron de tono al mismo tiempo que los besos lo hacían también. En menos de un momento y sin darse cuenta, una pierna masculina se coló entre las más delgadas. Con la rodilla, rozó la parte interna del muslo. Provocó en ella un movimiento en el que acomodaba su pierna libre alrededor de él. Entonces, con otro movimiento, una parte muy íntima de él y de ella se encontraron. Un gemido con voz femenina salió de la boca de ella.

Terry se calentó más. Le faltaba algo para llegar al momento decisivo de o detenerse o no volver. El objetivo; dejarla queriendo más. Entonces… llegó el turno a él de decidir.

* * *

><p>carmen: te respondí en el anterior porque lo corregí al momento de que me hiciste ver mi error. Muchas gracias por darte cuenta y contarme para poder corregirlo lo antes posible. Gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Es un gusto para mí saber que te gusta ¡Qué Vergüenza! Te mando un saludo.<p>

raquel: espero que no te desanime el hecho que mis capítulos son algo cortos. Te agradezco que me sigas leyendo y que me dejes tus comentarios. Esto se va a ir poniendo más candente. Te lo aseguro.

lucero: estoy de vacaciones y no siempre tengo acceso a computadora ni a internet. Pero haré lo mejor posible. Agradezco tu paciencia.

Anelis Granchester: felicidades por tus vacaciones. ¡Disfrútalas!

Terry781607: por ahora todavía no sabe tanto a limón, pero dame tiempo... ya llegará el momento...

Oligranchester: gracias por tus buenos deseos. ¡Qué más quisiera yo que fuera de Terry! Mejor aún... que estuviera un Terry o Albert o Stear o Archie o Tom esperándome. ¡Ufff!

Usagui13chiba: gracias por tus deseos de bienestar. Creo que hay chicas de todos los gustos y chicos para todos los gustos... jajajaja...

Gracias a Rossy Jimenez por agregarme a tu lista. También a AOI AI por agregarme a tu lista.

* * *

><p><strong>Seguiré de vacaciones hasta el 15 de diciembre más o menos. Les estaré subiendo los capítulos cuando pueda.<strong>

**Les mando un abrazote de oso (aquí hay algo de frío... brrrr...)**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**TC GAN**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola lectors:**

**sigo aquí en el frío y mis vacaciones. Han sido excelentes y me han caído muy bien.**

**No quise dejaras sin el capítulo de la semana. Aquí va... :)**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p>En el capítulo anterior, averiguamos algunas partes de esa noche...<p>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 14

* * *

><p>Candy caminaba por las calles de París con gran emoción. No solo porque al fin estaba en la Ciudad de las Luces, su ilusión de toda la vida, pero también estaba andando y recorriendo las calles de Terry. Él logró su cometido sin realmente saberlo. Cada rincón, le recordaba a ese hombre que conoció en Venecia. Al lado de ella estaba Tom en todo momento. Le demostraba interés por ella con sus atenciones. Algunas de ellas eran la dulzura en el tono de su voz, la llevaba por los lugares a donde ella quería ir y la miraba con ojos ilusionados. Era una lástima que ya no tendría una oportunidad con ella desde que todo era Terry, Terry y Terry.<p>

Llegaron al Arco del Triunfo como primera estación. Llegaron a la rotnoda. Mientras le daba la vuelta en sentido de las agujas del rejoj, recordaba las palabras de su neurólogo diciéndole cómo lo había hecho él. Luego, las imágenes de su rostro cuando le daba esos besitos cortos y deliciosos inundaban su mente. Cuando despertó, estaba caminando por los Campos Elíseos. Terry los había caminado por el lado derecho hacia la Plaza la Concordia. Comenzó a sentir calor, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. El trozo de memoria la abochornó en seguida de haberla identificado en su mente.

No sabía cómo, pero Terry con gran arte y amor la transportó a una dimensión diferente. Una que había soñado con Anthony y nunca se dio; o se dió, pero no con ella sino con otras. Las manos expertas la acariciaban por la espalda, desde la nuca hasta su espalda baja ya rozando su secretos. También pasaban por los costados hasta las caderas llegando a las piermas. A esas alturas, no quería tocarla en partes más delicadas por miedo a hacerla huir. Candy percibía el deseo atravesar de un cuerpo a otro y logró trasladarlo como si fuera por ósmosis. Los procesos químicos en ella comenzaron a reaccionar. Su respiración se aceleraba, sus brazos buscaban más contacto con la piel. Relajó sus músculos y perdía, segundo a segundo, las inhibiciones. El problema es que el castaño también las perdía al darse cuenta del abismo en el que la rubia caía. De un momento a otro, ella le permitió la entrada a algo no necesariamente la gloria, pero casi.

Por las noches, antes de acostarse, volvía a vivir el tiempo con Terry. Compartía su habitación con sus amigas, mas cuando ella cerraba los ojos, miraba nuevamente esos iris color gris. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera un hombre tan guapo, misterioso y, por si fuera poco, interesado en ella? Algo muy dentro de Candy, le hizo darse cuenta del interés genuino por parte del caballero. Y era muy de vez en cuando cuando la inseguridad llamaba a la puerta de su mente y su corazón no le permitía convencerse de ello. Estaba segura. Tan segura como que lo tenía en sus brazos y ella en los de él. Nunca se imaginó las formas tan innovadoras en las que iba a actuar. A punto de dormirse, entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, encontraba a imágenes distintas a las vividas con Anthony. Estas eran plenas, agradables, deseables, placenteras... inolvidables. Sentía como Terry acariciaba uno de sus senos. Los movimientos circulares la hacían desfallecer. Tantas sensaciones en un mismo momento casi la hacían perder la conciencia o, mejor aún, la cordura. Un gemido emanó desde su garganta. El sonido salió de la boca directo a los oídos de de ese hombre.

La mecha ya estaba encendida. Lo habían hecho desde hacía unos 30 minutos. La camisa se fue desabrochando sola; o eso juraba ella por no percatarse de cuándo lo hizo. Todo el pecho, la espalda entera y parte de su abdomen estaba descubierto y a merced de las caricias que ella le hacía. Otro gemido se escuchó, pero con una voz masculina. El switch se encendió por completo, el dimmer ya no funcionó; o sea, la mecha llegó al destino explosivo. La explosión era imparable. No había salida. Tanto la rubia como el castaño se dejaron ir hasta llegar a la purisísima gloria. No hubo vuelta atrás. Así como ella lo desnudó, él también le ayudó. Ambos tuvieron oportunidades de sobra para detenerse, pero cada vez que se tocaban un lugar más íntimo, la llamarada se aumentaba.

Durante la mañana, estuvo muy distraída. Tanto así que Tom la había acorralado a un salón del museo a solas.

¿Qué te pasa, Candy?

¿De qué hablas, Tom?

Hablo de que desde que viniste estás rara.

No te entiendo.

Candy, tengo algo que decirte. - Decidió hacerlo directamente. No tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar. La voltea para verla directamente a los ojos. - Candy, tú me gustas mucho. Esperé mucho tiempo para esta oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla. Cuando me contaste lo que te hizo Anthony, me dieron ganas de ir a buscarlo y darle una paliza por bruto. ¡Cómo es posible que te haya tratado así! ¡Que te haya hecho algo así!

Tom, no...

Perdóname, hice que lo recordaras. Lo siento. No fue mi intención hacerte recordar algo tan feo y triste.

Tom...

Es que... Candy... yo te amo...

La rubia no podía creerlo. Tom se le estaba declarando y ella pensando en lo vivido con Terry. Los 5 días que llevaba en París había paseado con él por todos sus lugares. La ópera de Terry, la Torre Eiffel de Terry... toda la París de Terry. No daba vuelta hacia un rincón sin que fuera de Terry. Pensaba en eso cuando vio a alguien conocido pasando por debajo del marco de la entrada al salón. Una sorpresa muy agradable y muy inoportuna porque no podría tener la oportunidad de declinar la propuesta de Tom. Salió corriendo a abrazarlo. Él la elevó por el aire y le dio varias vueltas. Tom se quedó estupefacto, impresionado. La forma en que ella se aferraba a él con sus brazos rodeando sus hombros y sus piernas, la cintura le indicó una serie de cosas a Tom. Se dio cuenta de todo. La batalla la había perdido antes de empezarla.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo, Terry y Candy pasean por SU París.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias a tods por leer la historia. Como siempre, es un gusto estar con ustedes.<p>

Rossy Jimenez: sigue emocionante... por lo menos, eso espero... ¿Qué piensas?

raquel: se está calentando y se calentará más.

carmen: tan bonita la insinuación... la imaginación es fabulosa :)

Usagi13chiba: no es necesariamente que haya mucho para que haya mucha calentura ¿verdad? ¿qué piensas?

Silvia R.S.: perdóname por no haber dejado adelanto. Este si tiene, corto, pero lo tiene... jajajaja...

oligranchester: tan ricas esas seciones de besos... sabrosísimas...

Anleis Granchester: me la estoy pasando alegrísimo. Dentro de poco se me acabarán... buaaa... gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra que te gusta la historia.

flor: aquí te actualicé. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigs: hasta la próxima...<strong>

**TC GAN**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola!**

**Un nuevo saludo. Tengo un capítulo para ustedes.**

**Este es algo lemon o M. **

**Por eso, si no te gusta eso, no lo leas. Solo piensa que pasó lo que tenía que pasar.**

**Por los dems, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Tom fue rechazado por Candy de una manera muy triste. Por el contrario, Candy estaba feliz.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué verüenza!<p>

Capítulo 15

* * *

><p>Cuando Candy volteó a ver en dirección a donde Tom estaba, no lo encontró. Más bien, encontró a sus amigas sorprendidísimas. No lo podían creer. Habían escuchado la declaración de Tom y lo vieron salir del museo casi corriendo. La rubia no sabía que decir. Estaba borbotando de alegría, pero qué pasaría después la llenaba de incertidumbre. Tom había hecho los arreglos de vivienda. Todavía faltaban algunos días. ¿Qué hacer?<p>

De vuelta al hotel, encontraron una nota para Patty y para Annie. En esta carta leyeron que la semana estaba pagada y que podían disfrutarla. Candy trató de llamarlo por teléfono. No lo encontró. En cambio, Annie logró hablar con él. No lo volverían a ver ni le volverían a hablar. Terry decidió llevarse a Candy a su hotel. Era mejor para los dos. La llevaría lo más lejos posible de ese día. París era solo de él y de ella. En cambio, Patty y Annie se quedarían los últimos días. Con lo que no contaron es con la llegada de Stear y Archie al otro día. Otro sábado más juntos.

La pareja de rubio y castaño llegaron a la habitación del hotel. Tenía una salita y en otra habitación estaba la cama. Terry tenía la ilusión de compartirla con ella, pero en el caso de no saber si lo iba a lograr – a pesar de la experiencia de la semana anterior – se quedaría en ese sofá. Al entrar, encotraron todo listo para una noche de amor. Una botella de champaign, unas fresas con chocolate... Tocaron a la puerta. Era el concerje con una carretilla con la cena. Ella acomodó sus cosas en el armario. Terry la llamó. Cenaron delicioso. Comenzaron a ver una película en la tele. Ella se recostó sobre el pecho de él. Él le pasó el brazo por detrás. La mano, casualmente, llegaba a la altura de uno de los senos. Al principio, no se atrevió a acariciarlo. Al pasar de la película, la mano iba bajando. Acarició el pezón con su dedo pulgar. De un lado al otro, iba y venía ese dedo. La rubia no le decía nada al respecto. En vez de ello, le acariciaba lo que tenía cerca. A diferencia de la reacción en ella, la de él fue un levantamiento al sur de la cintura en pocos instantes. La caricia sobre el seno se intensificó y trasladaba de uno al otro. Ella subió su rostro y besó lo que tenía cerca: el cuello. Él suspiró. Bajó el rostro y alcanzó su boca. Los besos iban y venían y las caricias también.

La urgencia era tal que él sólamente le dio vuelta y se colocó de rodillas frente a ella. Sin dejar de verla a los ojos, sus manos ahora acaricaban las piernas. Poco a poco, le subió la falda hasta la cintura. Le jaló su calzón para abajo con la misma velocidad. Ya sin ellas y con sus miradas llenas de deseo y de pasión, sintió cómo él dirgía a sus dígitos hacia la entrada ya no tan virginal, pero siempre virgen. La vez anterior, llegaron a este punto y Terry se detuvo porque ella se asustó un poco. Si iba a dejarla queriendo más, era imposible seguir. La reacción fue distinta esta noche. Ella gimió; música para sus oídos. Insertó uno y comenzó una danza sin dejar de verla. Se movía dentro de ella. Ella comenzó a sentir placer. Gemía y trataba de respirar. Llegó el punto en el cual la rubia se relajó. Dejó caer sus brazos y sus piernas; su cabeza cayó para atrás y su mandíbula para abajo. Cada movimiento, le permitía a Terry concoerla mejor. ¿Qué la excita más? ¿Qué la excita menos? ¿Cómo podía moverse para llevarla a cerca de la locura y de vuelta. Iba a hacerla llegar, pero no con sus dedos. Buscaba hacerla venir para poder entrar con más facilidad y sin tanta molestia o dolor. La melodía era formada por los jadeos y gemidos. La letra la estableció ella cuando le pidió – no, rogó – que la hiciera una mujer completa, que la hiciera suya.

Tomó su tiempo. La quería no solo dispuesta, pero la quería mojada. Al considerarlo prudente, sacó su dedo, se levantó, la levantó y él se sentó sobre el sofá. Sin quitarle la vista, se abrió el pantalón, bajó su calzoncillo y dejó salir ese exquisita parte que la llenaría por dentro. Los ojos de la dama se abrieron ante esta visión. El castaño la alcanzó para guiarla sobre él. Así lo hizo. Ella quedó sobre él. Sus piernas bien abiertas. Sintió cómo la hombría de ese caballero tocaba a la puerta de ella. Despacio despacio, fue entrando. Al estar preparada, la molestia no fue más que una impresión de algo raro dentro de ella.

Arriba, abajo... arriba, abajo... Encontraron el ritmo perfecto. Candy no estaba acostumbrada. Bajó el ritmo hasta quedarse quieto. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero él la levantó y caminó con ella hacia la cama sin salirse. Ella se agarraba en el como una garrapata; lo rodeaba por el cuello con sus brazos y la cintura con las piernas. Casi se salió al bajarla hacia la cama. La recostó. Comenzaron otra vez la danza del amor. Para hacerla recordar la vez anterior, le daba besos de piquito hasta desesperarla.

Bésame bien, Terry, bésame bien.

Eso hago.

No, así no lo estabas haciendo.

¿Cómo te gusta? Dime cómo te gusta.

Me gusta sentir los labios en los míos.

¿Así? - Hacía lo que le pedía.

Sí...

¿Qué más?

Quiero tu lengua... - No pudo seguir porque la lengua de Terry la invadió y exploraba su boca por todos lados con maestría.

¿Qué más quieres que haga?

Rápido, Terry, rápido. - Casi sin aliento. - ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Sí... sí... ¡Terry! - Su voz llegaba a un tono muy alto.

¡Espera! No llegues sin mí...

¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Cuidado, preciosa... No llegues sin mí. - Se esforzaba para poder correrse juntos.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde, lo habían logrado. Ella no sintió dolor, sino molestia. Se habían entregado a la pasión sin problemas. Mejor aún, ambos tocaron el cielo.

Al día siguiente, la joven se despertó en los brazos de ese hombre recién conocido, pero my familiar. Feliz, contento, él se despertó por primera vez con esa mujer que lo hipnotizó desde que lo había volteado a ver en aquel taxi barco en Venecia. Saberla atraída lo tenía atraído como moscas a la miel.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos quienes leen esta y otras historias.<p>

carmen: te puedes casar con el que quieras... soñar es gratis... :)

flor: al contario. Gracias a ti por dejarte escuchar.

Oligranchester: aquí te dejé otro capítulo. ¿Te gustó?

Rossy Jimenez: la alcanzó y la dejó queriendo más... jajaja...

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos a la próxima. Les mando un abrazo,<strong>

**TC GAN**


	16. Chapter 16

**Amigs: les ruego me perdonen esta tardanza.**

**Eso de no dormir durante 40 horas no me convino para nada. Pero ni modo, había que hacerlo.**

**Eso lo pasé tranquila, aunque algo cansada.**

**Lo peor vino después. Me dio una gripe con fiebre a bordo.**

**Antibióticos durante una semana, ronquera y... muchas otras cosas desagradables de describir.**

**(Estoy segura que ustedes me entienden o lo han pasado)**

**La cama pasó a ser mi mejor amiga y dormir la actividad de turno.**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Candy y Terry pasaron una noche divina. Sentimientos y sensaciones a flor de piel; la privacidad de una habitación en un hotel parisino...<em>

_La ciudad de la luz pasó a ser París de Terry y, por último, la preciosísima París de Terry y Candy. La ciudad era, desde ese momento, de ellos y de nadie más._

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 16

* * *

><p>Stear y Archie sorprendieron a Patty y a Annie también. Ese fin de semana prometía ser extraordinario para todos. Ellas decidieron quedarse en su mismo cuarto de hotel. Pero cuando volvieron a su habitación, se dieron cuenta que las cosas de Candy no estaban. Más bien encontraron una nota. Les indicaba que las vería el lunes en el aeropuerto para regresar a América. Los dos caballeros habían esperado en el pasillo.<p>

¡Stear! ¡Stear! – Lo llama Patty.

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó desde afuera.

Entren.

¿Están seguras? – Preguntó Archie.

Sí. Pasen. – Respondió Annie.

¿Qué sucede? – Stear inquirió mientras Archie cerraba la puerta.

¿Ustedes saben en dónde está Candy?

Eh… pues…

Sí, lo sabemos. – Archie intervino. – Es mejor que lo sepan. Ella se fue con Terry.

Eso lo suponemos. Pero, ¿a dónde?

La llevó al mismo hotel en el que nos hospedamos nosotros.

Ah… ¿Es muy lejos?

No. Más bien, es un poco más céntrico. Es una maravilla. Tenemos la estación de tren a menos de una cuadra. Los buses se paran enfrente. Se puede caminar hacia el río. Hay muchos lugares que visitar. – Stear decía. La idea era convencerlas a irse con ellos. Ya sea que ellas se quedaran en una habitación y ellos en otra o cada pareja por separado.

Lo que Stear trata de decir es que las invitamos a quedarse con nosotros.

¿Con ustedes? – Annie preguntó o exclamó un poco sonrojada.

Sí. – Respondió Archie de forma calmada. – Tú sabes… podremos salir juntos y pasarla agradable sin tener que preocuparnos por su seguridad.

¿Es nuestra seguridad la que te preocupa de verdad? – Patty intervino.

Por un lado, sí.

¿Por el otro?

Por el otro, podemos pasar más tiempo con ustedes. Tenemos una suite.

¿Una? ¿Solo una? - Patty volvió a intervenir.

Patty, es una suite. – Stear comenzó a explicar. – Tiene dos habitaciones. Ustedes pueden quedarse en una y nosotros en otra. En la sala medianera, podemos organizar juegos, comer con un poco de privacidad o, simplemente, platicar. Ustedes deciden.

Bueno, Stear… no lo sé.

No te preocupes por esta habitación. Le pueden devolver el dinero a tu amigo, si así lo pedimos.

Está bien. Quiero ir. – Dijo Patty muy segura.

¡Patty!

¿Qué tiene de malo? Estamos de viaje. Somos ya mayores para saber lo que hacemos y ellos nos han demostrado ser respetuosos. Si tienen dos habitaciones, no veo el problema. Además, es mejor que le devuelvan su dinero al pobre de Tom. Anda, Annie. Vive un poco.

Está bien. – Dijo no muy convencida.

Tomaron sus cosas, salieron de ese hotel para instalarse al otro. Al llegar dejaron las cosas en la sala del medio porque inmediatamente salieron a pasear por las calles de París. Ellos habían reservado una mesa en un restaurante en las partes altas de la ciudad. La mesa les brindaba la oportunidad de tener una vista preciosa. Al ser la tarde comienzo de la noche, el celaje los dejaba sin palabras. No supieron a qué hora anocheció. Entre una buena comida y un buen vino y una buena plática, se relajaron. Al terminar, cada hermano le preguntó a cada una el lugar al que les gustaría ir. Ante la diferencia de destinos, Stear se llevó a Patty por su lado y Archie hizo lo mismo con Annie.

La primera pareja se dirigió hacia un costado del río. Había arreglado una pequeña excursión navegando por el río. Sentados en el segundo piso, a la intemperie, disfrutaban del paseo. La temperatura bajó un poco y esto le afectó a la dama. Él tenía la intención de quitarse su saco y colocárselo muy caballerosamente sobre los hombros de ella. Ella no se lo permitió. En vez, tomó valor y se acomodó en el pecho. Con el hombro, le indicó su deseo de ser abrazada.

Así es mejor. Así, ninguno de los dos tendrá frío.

Esas fueron las simples palabras con las que comenzaron los arrumacos. Al llegar de vuelta al hotel, los besos ya eran más demandantes. Entraron a la sala, él tomó las cosas de ella. Las llevó a la habitación de la derecha. Al dejarlas en el suelo, sintió un ataque inesperado repleto de sensualidad. Muy inseguro se sentía él porque no quería obligarla a hacer nada más de lo que ella estuviera lista. Sin embargo, no contó con la arrasadora mirada en los ojos de Patty. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó… la besó… la acarició… la tocó… la llevó a la cama y… la amó.

Annie y Archie regresaron unas horas más tarde. Se sorprendieron al ver solamente las cosas de la morena en la sala.

Te ayudaré a llevar las cosas a la habitación. Tú dormirás ahí y yo aquí.

¿Hay dos camas?

Sí.

Entonces, te quedas en una y yo en la otra. No es necesario que duermas incómodo.

No quiero incomodarte.

No lo harás. Ya me has demostrado…

…lo que te quiero…

Lo que me quieres…

…lo que te amo…

Lo que… ¿me amas?

Sí…

Se acercó y la besó con dulzura. Entraron a la habitación. Tal como lo habían planteado. Él se acostó en la cama cerca de la ventana y ella en la otra. A eso de las tres de la madrugada, Annie se despertó al escuchar unos sonidos raros. Muy asustada, se levantó de su cama. Se acercó a la de Archie. Lo sacudió un poco para despertarlo.

¿Eh…?

Archie, despierta. Por favor, despierta.

¿Annie? ¿Qué sucede?

Escuché unos ruidos raros afuera de esa puerta.

¿Esa?

Sí.

Tranquila, es la que da al pasillo.

Seguro.

Talvez alguien está saliendo o entrando.

¿Tú crees?

Espera…

Se levantó a ver qué era. Efectivamente, era un huésped que llegó un poco tomado. Al volverse, Annie se había acostado en la cama de él. Casi se colocaba en la de ella cuando vio la mano de ella extendida hacia él, llamándolo.

¿Me vas a dejar solita?

No hay nada qué temer.

Pero y… ¿si lo hay?

¿Eres así de miedosa con tus amigas?

Sí. Generalmente, ellas se turnan para quedarse conmigo.

¿Por qué?

Aunque no lo creas, es la primera vez que viajo sola.

No viajas sola; viajas con tus amigas.

Entiendo que para ti sea una niñería, pero…

No lo veo como una niñería…

Yo lo veo así.

¿Por qué?

Porque ya estoy grande y debería de controlarlo, pero no puedo.

¿Te sentirías mejor si me quedo contigo?

Sí.

Está bien.

Se acostó a la par de ella. Muy bien podría haber jugado o utilizado ese dato a su beneficio, pero si quería que ella confiara en él, mejor será ser un caballero esta noche y ver que sucede en los próximos días. Amanecieron abrazados. Annie despertó descansada. La mejor noche de sueño de todo el viaje.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo, las tres amigas se miran. Las tres querían hablar de lo sucedido en esta primera noche juntos.<em>

* * *

><p>Gracias a tods por leer.<p>

Oligranchester: muchas desilusiones al no ser una ¿verdad? jajajaja...

Karina Grandchester: a mí también se me olvida. A veces tanto, que me toca leer dos o tres capítulos antes...

Anelis Granchester: suele sucedernos que, cuando volvemos de vacaciones, nos cuesta adaptarnos. Espero hayan sido alegrísimas.

Anónimo: gracias por la oración. Muy buena. La próxima vez, recuerda dejar tu nombre, por favor.

Usagi13chiba: no importa que te pierdas, la cosa es que vuelvas... gracias por volver.

* * *

><p><strong>Me tomaré esta oportunidad para desearles felices fiestas.<strong>

**Espero que el próximo año, venga lleno de bendiciones. **

**Un abrazo,**

**TC GAN**


	17. Chapter 17

**Les dejo otro capítulo, amgs.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Patty se quedó con Stear. Annie se asustó por un ruido y terminó compartiendo la cama con Archie.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 17

* * *

><p>Dos días después, las tres chicas se toparon en el comedor del restaurante del hotel. Candy estaba sorprendida de verlas ahí. Les preguntó cómo es que habían llegado. Contaron sobre su breve encuentro con Tom y su propuesta. Por un lado, no querían quedarse y, por el otro, no. Sus parejas arribaron en ese momento y se las llevaron a su suite. Descubrieron que llevaban unas 48 horas en las mismas instalaciones. Cada una por su lado. Después de la cena de aquellas dos parejas, se habían separado para no verse más hasta ese desayuno. Se sentaron a una mesa cerca de una gran ventana que daba a la calle. Durante la comida, las tres platicaron.<p>

¿Te quedaste con Terry, Candy?

Sí. Ha sido un sueño. ¡Maravilloso!

Nos asustaste.

Lo siento, chicas. No quería perder mi oportunidad de estar con él. Pasado mañana, regresaremos y no lo veré en un buen tiempo.

Y… Candy… ¿qué has hecho en estos días? – Preguntó Annie con travesura.

Hemos platicado muchísimo. La diferencia de edades ha hecho que las pláticas sean diferentes. Él es mucho más maduro que…

¿Anthony?

Eh… sí… La verdad, sí. Terry es diferente. Muchas de las cosas ya no son importantes. Mi dijo estar buscando una relación seria y duradera. – En forma de secreto, les reveló. – Además, no sé si se me declaró o no.

¿Te dijo que te ama? – Una muy emocionada Patty preguntó.

Pues… sí… pero no solo es eso.

¿Entonces?

Creo que él quiere que sea yo esa mujer con quien formar una familia.

¡Estás loca! Lo has de haber imaginado.

¡No! ¡Les digo que no! Habló de nuestros nietos o hijos… algo así. Los describió de pelo castaño y rizado; ojos claros; y otro montón de cosas más.

¿No te lo habrá dicho para que te acostaras con él? – Annie estaba muy agresiva hoy.

¡Annie! ¿Qué tienes hoy?

Nada. Solo digo la verdad.

Bueno… - Comenzó a contar Candy. – No lo creo. Terry no es así.

Pero te acostaste con él o… ¿me equivoco?

No. – Bajó la mirada.

¿No, qué? ¿No te acostaste con él o no me equivoco?

No te equivocas.

¡Lo hiciste! – Patty muy sorprendida.

¡Ay, chicas! Sí, lo hice. Me encantó. Me fascinó. ¡Qué increíble! Me he enamorado como una tonta y me he dejado llevar como una idiota. No me arrepiento. No me arrepiento.

¿Te has cuidado?

Eh…

¡Candy, por favor! Di que lo has hecho.

Creo que él lo ha hecho.

¡Qué bien! - Annie dijo.

¿Annie, qué te pasa? Estás muy agresiva hoy. No estabas así hace dos días. – La preocupación de Patty se hizo notoria. – Me preocupas.

¿Te preocupas ahora? Hace dos noches, no lo hiciste.

Ah… - No pudo responder.

¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué me he perdido?

¿Perdido dijiste? - Annie otra vez tomó la palabra. - ¡Vaya que te has perdido de todo! Nos dejaste solas, ¿recuerdas? Te fuiste con Terry a pasarla bien sin importarte nada mas. Luego, Patty hizo lo mismo. Ella se ha quedado con Stear. Llegamos al hotel pasada la media noche. Las cosas de Patty ya no estaban ahí y la puerta de la derecha estaba cerrada. Se podían escuchar las risas afuera. Y no solo risas, Patty.

Llegó el desayuno. Estaban comiendo. Annie tuvo una urgencia natural imposible de evadir. La rubia y su amiga se quedaron hablando sobre la tercera.

¿Qué le estará pasando a Annie?

Está muy agresiva.

¿Qué sabes tú?

No se nada. Ella tiene razón. La he pasado encerrada en esa habitación con Stear hasta esta mañana. Tú no has sido la única que ha disfrutado este fin de semana.

¡Con Stear!

Sí. No lo puedo negar. No aguanto la hora de estar en casa con él. No sé cómo lo tomarán mis padres. Eso me tiene un poco preocupada.

A mí también. Sin embargo, ahora no le estoy poniendo atención. – Una idea vino a la cabeza de Candy. - ¿Será posible…? No… no…

¿Será posible qué? Dilo, Candy. – Patty ya sabía por dónde iba el pensamiento de su amiga.

Ya sabes de qué hablo.

Cuando venga, se lo sacaremos…

Annie volvió con una cara más relajada. Ante los rostros pícaros, decidió preguntar.

¿Qué les pasa?

Annie, ¿qué has hecho con Archie en este tiempo?

Pla… - Comenzó a decir no muy convincentemente. – Platicar. Hemos hablado.

¿Sólo hablado? – El rubor llenó el rostro de la morena. - ¿De verdad?

Está bien… está bien. No hemos llegado muy lejos, pero… sí… ¡Ah! – La expresión de placer inundaba los rostros de las tres.

Annie les contó sobre cómo fue que terminó acostada en la cama de Archie. Ellas se rieron del miedo de Annie. La conocían bien y sabían que era verdad. Se despertaron juntos. Archie la abrazaba; la miraba con ojos dulces y apasionados. Ella se asustó un poco. La mano masculina alcanzó su mejilla. La acarició durante unos minutos hasta relajarla. Poco a poco, fue bajando la mano hacia el cuello; rozó uno de los senos y su respectivo pezón. Bajó más. Llegó al vientre. Las caricias eran en círculos. Lo hizo hasta que ella gimió. Bajó más. Pasó la mano a un lado de la ingle, pero muy cerca. Al llegar al muslo, metió su mano entre las piernas femeninas. Las dirigió a lugares opuestos y puso su mano en medio de ellas. Otra vez, sobre la tela, realizaba círculos con sus dedos sobre cierta parte del cuerpo. Ella gemía con más fuerza al pasar de los segundos. La intensidad se elevaba. Su pasión también. No se quitaban la mirada de encima. De vez en cuando, ella cerraba los ojos. La estimulación la llevó a gritar el nombre de Archie no solo una vez, sino varias.

¿Estás bien, Annie?

Sí… sí… - Casi sin aliento.

¿Segura?

No sé que me pasó, Archie. – Encontró asilo en el pecho del hombre. - ¡Qué vergüenza contigo! No debí… No debí… No sé qué me pasó.

No tiene por qué darte vergüenza, Annie.

¿Cómo que no? Solo me has tocado como nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora y… y esta reacción… Gritar así tu nombre.

Es normal.

¡No es normal! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Es normal. Te viniste, eso es todo.

¿Me vine? ¿De qué hablas?

Lo que experimentaste es un orgasmo.

¡Orgasmo! ¿Eso es un orgasmo?

Sí. Es eso exactamente. ¿Te gustó? Me pareció que te gustó.

Ese fue el primer encuentro sexual para Annie. Estaba muy lejos de ser esos roces medio inocentes entre ella y un su novio que tuvo hacía tiempo. Si eso era un orgasmo, qué se sentirá sentirlo directamente sobre su piel. En las siguientes horas, descubrió muchas cosas. No solo cosas sobre el sexo y el amor, sobre Archie y sobre ella. De una dulce joven, dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación en compañía de Archie con toda esa experiencia, pasó a ser una mujer apasionada, casi salvaje. Mucho fue por la pura curiosidad de una inocente y otro tanto fue por instinto. No fue sino hasta esa misma mañana que, finalmente, supo qué se sentía hacer el amor en toda su extensión de la palabra.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo, la conversación entre las mujeres continuará.<em>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer la historia.<p>

Karina Grandchester: no creo que pueda quedarme sin subir otro capítulo dentro de poco.

* * *

><p><strong>No más pueda, les subo otro capítulo.<strong>

**TC GAN**


	18. Chapter 18

**Otro capítulo para ustedes mis querids lectors.**

**Es algo M o lemon. La misma advertencia que la vez pasada.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Annie estaba un poco agresiva con Candy. Sus amigas no saben bien la razón. Se dieron unta que Annie también había dejado de ser una niña al igual que ellas. Cada una disfrutó de su experiencia sexual. Los hombres eran exquisitamente tentadores y ellas resistieron todo menos la tentación.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 18

* * *

><p>¡Annie! ¿Por qué estás tan agresiva con Candy? ¿Qué sucedió contigo?<p>

Pues… nada… No las entiendo.

Has hablado de forma muy fuerte a Candy. Le preguntas si se protegió, si que se yo…

No quise serlo. Lo siento, Candy.

Oye, Annie… - Candy se da cuenta de algunas cosas. - ¿Tú te protegiste?

Eh… - Annie abrió los ojos muy grandes y Patty también. – No sé. Todo ha sido tan rápido y lento a la vez que no lo sé. ¡No lo sé! – Se echa a llorar.

¡Annie! – Exclamaron sus dos amigas. Ante las lágrimas de su amiga desesperada, se levantaron a abrazarla.

¿Crees que puedes tener consecuencias?

No estoy segura.

Vámonos de aquí. – Sugirió Patty. – Vamos a un lugar más privado.

Las tres se levantaron. Se fueron hacia la habitación de Candy. Esperaban no encontrarlo. Fue así. Ahí, Annie se desahogó. Ellas la escucharon con preocupación. Con mucha prisa, hicieron los mejores cálculos posibles. Después de una hora, las tres se sentían más tranquilas porque, según esas sumas, a Annie no le pasaría nada no deseado.

Llegó el turno de Patty contarles su experiencia con Stear. A pesar de brindar alguno que otro detalle, no les contó algunos otros como el hecho de que la primera vez él la guió a cómo le gustaba a él ser estimulado. Le indicaba cómo le gustaba que lo besara, que lo tocara y, al final, cómo tratarlo después de haber terminado. La segunda vez, Stear le pidió que le dijera cómo le gustaba a ella el acto. Ella no sabía qué decir. Lo pensó durante un tiempito.

No lo sé.

¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Es que… no lo sé.

Bueno. – Respondió el caballero al entender la situación particular. – Podemos experimentar algunas cosas, si tu quieres. Si algo te incomoda, me lo dices y me detengo. ¿Te parece?

Está bien.

Así, comenzaron a probar cosas. Comenzaron con besos deliciosos en el rostro de ella. Los gemidos le indicaban lo que le gustaba o no. Mientras más fuertes, mejor; mientras más agudos, todavía más. Dirigió los exquisitos ósculos por el cuello, pechos, abdomen, piernas, vientre y ese punto especial en las mujeres. La agudeza llegaba a los tímpanos de él y lo provocaba a continuar. Le dio la vuelta para dejarla acostada sobre su estómago. La besó desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies. Le besó todo lugar. No dejó de explorar ninguna parte. Entre besos y caricias, él averiguó los lugares exactos.

La tercera vez, se le ocurrió una idea en cuanto se percató de que ella cerraba los ojos. Antes de comenzar, le vendó los ojos. Sin decir nada, comenzó a besarla en los lugares particulares. Esta vez, la dama se calentó más rápido que en las ocasiones anteriores. De repente, ella siente una sensación fría sobre cada uno de sus pezones. Inmediatamente, sintió la boca atrayéndolos y chupándolos. Los gemidos fueron en aumento.

Al día siguiente, se enteró de qué había provocado esa sensación. Se sorprendió muchísimo al darse cuenta de lo tanto que le gustó. Se arreglaron. Salieron del hotel en busca de inspiración. Lo encontraron en una tienda de especialidad. Encontraron unos dados para jugar. Uno de ellos tenía en cada lado decía una parte del cuerpo. El otro tiene una acción a realizar. Dos eran rosados y dos celestes. El objetivo era tirarlos y seguir instrucciones. Almorzaron fuera, pero no veían la hora de volver y divertirse con ellos.

Esa tarde fue muy interesante para ambos. A Stear nunca se la había ocurrido algo por el estilo. A Patty, menos. Sin embargo, los dos juntos se les ocurrieron muchas ideas para intensificar su experiencia. Ellos, a comparación de Annie y Archie, estaban los dos concientes de la protección.

No quiero perjudicarte.

Gracias por pensar en ello.

Estaremos juntos, pero esperaré.

Cuando vuelvas a Chicago, ¿cómo lo sabré?

Ya me diste tu número de teléfono. Te llamaré. Además, nos escribiremos por correo electrónico y nos hablaremos por video chat.

Es cierto.

Lo abrazó y comenzó a besarlo tal cual había aprendido. La mecha fue cortísima. Casi no les dio tiempo de jugar a los dados. Claro, la partida de póquer les ayudó deshacerse de varias prendas, para no decir todas. Patty nunca había jugado, pero era una aprendiz muy rápida. Era tenaz y audaz ente las apuestas. Logró reconocer cuando a Stear le iba mal y cuando le iba bien. Eso no la detuvo de ser honesta en sus jugadas. A medio juego, llegó el conserje a dejar los otros accesorios. La noche fue extraordinaria. No la olvidará jamás. Eso fue cierto para los dos. La novedad era para ambos. Hicieron muchas cosas excepto las que incluían dolor o fueran más raras de lo normal.

Las tres se siguieron contando uno que otro de sus secretos en la intimidad. Para mientras, Terry, Archie y Stear estaban en una tienda cercana al hotel. Los tres buscaban regalos para sus respectivas damas. Ellos no se contaron nada. Únicamente, hubo comentarios sobre las nuevas experiencias. Algunas recomendaciones se compartieron y nada más. Cada uno encontró lo buscado. Lo pagaron, lo envolvieron y caminaron hacia el hotel. Encontraron a las tres chicas platicando en el comedor. Había llegado la hora del almuerzo. Todos, sentados a la mesa, platicaron. Juntos, fueron a dar un último paseo. La noche fue cortísima para todos.

Al otro día, las llevaron al aeropuerto. La despedida fue un evento triste. La promesa de verse nuevamente los hizo sentirse mejor. Estaban de acuerdo en la forma de comunicación. El viaje llegó a su fin. Chicago las esperaba. Un nuevo año escolar las esperaba.

Mes y medio después, Patty hablaba con Stear por computadora. Ella estaba más palida que un papel y Stear tenía los ojos abiertos. Era su último fin de semana en Venecia. El miércoles regresa a la ciudad. Se volverían a ver. Estaban muy emocionados sobre ese dato, pero no era la única noticia que los tenía así.

* * *

><p><em>En el siguiente capítulo, el grupo se enfrenta a una noticia inesperada por la pareja más inesperada. <em>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer la historia a tods. Dejen sus comentarios cuando deseen. Los leeré y los responderé. No hay nada que la comunicación no pueda resolver.<p>

ascella star: bienvenida de vuelta. Ahora veremos si se incendia Chicago... jajaja... ;)

carmen: qué bien tenerte de vuelta. Gracias.

Oligranchester: Annie andaba algo insegura sobre su propia experiencia. Por eso, la reacción. Después, se tranquilizaron. La diversión sigue.

* * *

><p><strong>Les dejo un saludo navideño. <strong>

**TC GAN**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola: ya estamos a las puertas de las celebraciones navideñas.**

**Espero dejarles otro capítulo antes de las fiestas, pero si no lo puedo hacer,**

**les deseo paz en sus corazones y bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Patty les contó a sus amigas sobre su noche de amor. No les dio algunos detalles como la venda en los ojos, el juego de los dados y el juego de póquer. Además, una noticia se avecina y, con ella, cambios en las vidas de Candy y de Terry.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 19

* * *

><p>Mes y medio después, Patty hablaba con Stear por computadora. Ella estaba más palida que un papel y Stear tenía los ojos abiertos. Era su último fin de semana en Venecia. El miércoles regresa a la ciudad. Se volverían a ver. Estaban muy emocionados sobre ese dato, pero no era la única noticia que los tenía así. La noticia, por un lado era esperada y, por otro no. No pudieron sorprender mucho. Ambos sabían partes contrarias de la historia. Ambos sabían las posibilidades de esta nueva situación. A pesar de todo, también estaban felices por la noticia. Por supuesto, Candy le contó en la más estricta confianza este secreto que Patty, de boca floja, compartía con Stear. Faltaban 48 para el viaje de vuelta de los tres neurólogos.<p>

No sé que hacer, amigos.

¿Qué sucede, Terry?

Me pidieron que me quedara en el hospital.

¿Te ofrecieron un puesto?

Sí.

¡Felicidades! – Le dijo Archie dándole una palmada en el hombro. - ¡Qué bien!

Me siento muy alagado, pero no sé…

Es una excelente oportunidad para ti. No deberías ni pensarlo. – Archie nuevamente intervino.

Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Archie, ¿no hay algo que te espera en Chicago? Más bien… alguien. – Dijo Stear.

Sí... Candy. Ella me espera. Le prometí regresar.

¿Vas a perder esta excelente oportunidad por ella? ¡Estás loco! Muchos darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar. Un puesto como este no se lo ofrecen a cualquiera. Si te lo ofrecieron es porque vieron algo en ti. Se dieron cuenta de tu talento.

Es talentoso, pero es talentoso en cualquier ciudad. No importa en dónde esté, lo será. Podrá ejercer su profesión donde quiera.

¿Qué te pasa, Stear? ¿Por qué no lo apoyas? ¿A caso le tienes envidia?

¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo trato de ver qué le conviene más.

¿Qué le puede convenir más que quedarse?

Obviamente no lo comprendes. Hubo una promesa. Le prometió a Candy volver a Chicago; comenzar una relación seria con ella…

A veces no se puede cumplir con lo prometido. Si Terry le explica, estoy seguro que ella lo apoyará si lo quiere así como dice. Si tanto es la cosa, se dejan libres y ella podrá encontrar a alguien más.

¿Alguien más? ¡No quiero a alguien más con ella! – Gritó Terry finalmente. – Ella es a quien yo quiero.

¿Ya ves? Regresa a Chicago.

Regresa a Chicago, la buscas y le propones que se venga contigo. – Archie solucionó.

Podría… - Murmuraba Terry

Mira, Terry. Ella acaba de salir del colegio. Eso parece ser que se nos olvida a todos. Ellas acaban de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Les toca ir a estudiar. Ellas no están preparadas para esto. Tenemos que ser pacientes. – Archie trataba de verle alguna solución.

Seguían pensando en ello. Archie tenía razón. Ellas a penas comenzarán sus vidas de adultos. Si Terry quería a Candy, le permitiría ver el mundo y conocerlo con todas sus experiencias. Para ser sincero, él preferiría enseñarle sobre el mundo él mismo. ¿Qué hacer? Dejar a Candy estudiar su carrera y él volver a Venecia a tomar el puesto o regresar a Chicago y a Candy o talvez encontrar una solución diferente. Ella podría venirse a Venecia y estudiar aquí. Opciones… opciones. Todo esto pensaba el castaño sin saber qué le deparaba la vida a su regreso a Chicago. Después de pensarlo mucho, habló con quien sería su jefe si tomara el puesto. Con una resolución, regresó a la ciudad del viento con sus amigos.

Durante el vuelo, Stear casi le suelta el secreto. Terry se inquietó por la insistencia de su amigo para volver, pero nunca se le pasó nada más que era el mismo amigo quien extrañaba a Patty.

Archie entró a su apartamento. Estaba cansado. Tomaría un par de semanas de vacaciones y, luego, volvería al trabajo. Pasaron 36 horas de delicioso descanso. Dormir y comer eran sus dos actividades. Lo primero que hizo al recuperarse fue llamar a Annie. La felicidad de la chica se elevó. Pactaron un reencuentro romántico ahí, en su apartamento. Ella llegó a las seis de la tarde. El timbre sonó. Él abrió la puerta. Ella entró. Él cerró la puerta. El abrazo no esperó. Fue largo, profundo, necesitado, esperado, ansiado y excitante. El hombre no quería soltarla. Lo hizo para dirigirla al comedor. La cena estaba servida. Velas, copas, vino y alimentos exquisitos los acompañaron; al igual que una conversación sobre el futuro.

A Annie la aceptaron en la universidad. El doctor prometió apoyarla en todo. Inclusive, si necesitaba estudiar, podría hacerlo en ese apartamento. Con su trabajo, la dejaría tranquila para dedicarse a sus estudios. Ella le agradeció el gesto. Después de comer, se dieron a la tarea de demostrarse el amor que creció entre ellos. Se quedaron juntos hasta que las luces del cielo no se distinguieron en el horizonte.

Stear hizo lo mismo, pero con Patty y en su apartamento. Los dos hermanos viven en el mismo edificio; aunque en diferente piso. Este hermano prefiere la vista al rió. Estaba en los últimos pisos de esa edificación. La decoración era masculina. A diferencia de la conversación de Archie y Annie, la de ellos tuvo un segmento sobre el secreto. Discutieron un poco la situación. Entre la situación de Candy y la de Terry, esperaban que encontraran una solución aceptable. Los dos estaban preocupados por la tercer pareja. Dejaron de un lado la conversación verbal para convertirla en una conversación corporal. El día los sorprendió desnudos.

Terry tomaba el desayuno. No se había atrevido a llamar a Candy. ¿Cómo le daría la noticia de su retorno a Venecia? ¿Cómo le podría decir que la dejaría en Chicago? Había decidido no llevarla con él. No podía quitarle su juventud porque él quería formar una familia con ella. Él estaba listo para hacerlo; ella es muy joven. Al medio día, llegaron los dos a una cafetería céntrica. No se atrevió a invitarla a su apartamento. Mejor será hablar donde no pueda tocarla. Si lo hacía, se olvidaría de la realidad y se la llevaría con él hasta el fin del mundo.

¡Candy! ¡Me encanta verte!

A mí también. – Dándose un abrazo.

Siéntate.

Gracias.

¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Sí. Quiero un refresco de cola.

Mesero. – Llamó. – Tráigale una cola a la señorita, por favor.

Con gusto. – Respondió y se fue.

Terry, me has hecho mucha falta.

Lo mismo digo. – Se inclinó a besarla en los labios. – Tengo algo que decirte.

¿Qué será? Dímelo. – Con curiosidad y con miedo. Ella tenía una noticia que darle.

Candy… ¡Uf! ¡Qué difícil! Este… Mira, Candy…

¿Qué pasa? Me pones nerviosa.

Sí. Mejor lo diré directo. Me ofrecieron un puesto en el hospital de Venecia. Es una excelente oportunidad. Me toca regresar allá.

¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

Sí. Es un puesto fijo. Por lo menos, tres años.

¡Tres años!

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

ascella star: ¿qué es un bodorrio? No estoy familiarizada con esta palabra.

Karina Grandchester: gracias por tus buenos deseos.

ROSEEWXW: cualquier cosa puede pasar, a pesar de la precaución. Tienes razón.

Oligranchester: gracias por tus buenos deseos.

Noemi Cullen: un gusto saludarte nuevamente, gracias por tus buenos deseos.

carmen: las amigas son las amigas... jajajaja...

lucero: aquí te publico otro capítulo.

Ysledsra granchester: bienvenida y gracias por leer. Y gracias por agregarla a tus favoritas.

Mar79: gracias por leerla.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenos días mis amiga del fanfiction.<strong>

**Nos vemos a la próxima.**

**TC GAN**


	20. Chapter 20

**Mis amigs: **

**Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo 2012.**

**Espero que Dios les mande y regale todo lo lindo que tiene la vida para dar.**

**Les dejo este capítulo.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Terry vuelve a Chicago. Se ven con Candy. Hay mucho de qué hablar. Cada uno tiene un tema diferente. Las expectativas de cada uno se enfrentan a la realidad.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 20

* * *

><p>Tres años, Candy.<p>

¿Cuándo tenemos que irnos? – Candy preguntó.

No me entiendes, Candy. Me iré solo. No puedo llevarte.

¿Cómo? ¡No me quieres llevar contigo! – Lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos verdes. – No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué?

Porque no sería justo. – A Terry se le partió el corazón al ver las lágrimas de su rubia. Le tomó las manos.

¿Para ti o para mí?

Para ti.

¿Para mí?

Eres joven. Ni siquiera has comenzado la universidad. No puedo llevarte de aquí solo porque te quiero conmigo. No puedo ser egoísta.

¡No lo serías! ¿No ves que te amo? ¿No entiendes que me iría contigo a cualquier lugar solo para estar contigo?

Sé que lo harías. Pero sería por una idea muy ingenua del amor.

¡Idea ingenua del amor! – Dijo subiendo el tono. - ¡Idea ingenua del amor! – Gritó llamando la atención de los comensales presentes.

¡Tranquila! Todos nos miran.

¡Qué me miren! ¡No importa! Eres un egoísta, sí. Pero no por las razones que tú piensas. Piensas por mí. Ni siquiera me preguntas por mi opinión. Sencillamente, decides lo que más me conviene porque según tú eso es. ¡No te lo permito! ¡La única que decide por mí, soy yo! ¡Sóy yo! ¿Entiendes?

Se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Terry impávido ante la respuesta de Candy, no supo cómo reaccionar. Algo sí sabía. Si la dejaba ir en ese momento, ya no la buscaría hasta volver de Venecia.

VISIÓN DEL FUTURO (SEGÚN TERRY)

Él iba subido en un taxi. Iba cansado porque acababa de bajarse del avión. De vuelta en Chicago. Iba rumbo a su apartamento. El vehículo cruzaba uno de los puentes de la ciudad. Sobre la acera de ese mismo puente, iba Candy con un bellísimo carruaje doble. Ella sonreía como solo ella lo hacía. El cabello rubio se movía con el viento y brillaba con los rayos de sol. Se preguntaba si eran gemelos o si uno mayor que el otro. Para estas alturas podría tener algunos hijos. Sin perderla de vista, le pidió al taxista bajar la velocidad. Se percató de que eran un par de bebés como de un año y ella llevaba una barriga de embarazada. ¿A dónde irá sola? Se sentó viendo por el vidrio de atrás. Ese cuadro lo dejó frío. Era Albert saludando a su rubia con un exquisito y largo beso en la boca. La atraía hacia él con clara posesión. Un "Ella es mía" iba implícito en ese abrazo… en ese beso.

FIN DE LA VISIÓN DEL FUTURO (SEGÚN TERRY)

Esta visión distaba mucho de la que tuvo al conocerla. Refunfuñó un poco, dijo algo por lo bajo. Más bien fueron algunas palabras poco decorosas hacia él mismo. En vez de dejarla ir, como lo había planeado. Se levantó, metió su mano en el bolsillo. Sacó algunos billetes y los dejó en la mesa. Si solo salía por ella, el mesero lo perseguiría y lo haría volver al restaurante a pagar su deuda y, para ese momento, la rubia estaría muy lejos. Corrió a la calle. Se detuvo en medio de la acera. La ley de Murphy estaba en su contra. Parecía que todos los habitantes de Chicago hubiesen decidido salir a la calle en ese preciso momento. A pesar de su altura, dio unos cuantos saltos para ver si la podía localizar. A la izquierda, nada. A la derecha, como a unos 25 metros, ella caminaba lo más rápido posible. Iba en contra la corriente de gente. ¿Cómo podía ella hacerlo sin problemas y a él se dificultaba? Vio cuando detuvo un taxi. Corrió más rápido empujando a las personas en el proceso. No escuchó todos los improperios proporcionados por los transeúntes a u alrededor. Logró llegar antes de que cerrara la puerta. Todavía su agilidad le permitió sentarse a la par de ella. La discusión se puso bastante alarmante. Ella intentó salir por la otra puerta, pero el largo del hombre a su lado no se lo permitió.

¡Andando! – Le indicó una voz masculina al conductor del automóvil amarillo.

En seguida, lo hizo. Ni una sola palabra se intercambiaron. Los dos, por alguna razón, así lo prefirieron. Ella no sabía a dónde la llevaba. Terry le indicó al taxista una dirección a la cual ella no le había puesto atención por tratar de salir de ahí. Al llegar, Terry abrió la puerta y le pidió con la mirada salir. Ella lo hizo. Después de las lágrimas, el enojó entró para, por último, la calma entrar en ese taxi. Se bajó sin rebeldía. Más bien, resignación. Se apoyaba en el brazo musculoso. La dirigió por un pequeño laberinto de puertas de vidrio. Pasaron por un jardín muy bonito. Otro laberinto de senderos lo atravesaban. Entraron a uno de los edificios. Subieron una infinidad de pisos. La puerta finalmente se abrió y dio paso a un área cerrada, poco amplia. Pasaron un portal que había del lado derecho. Esa era la sala; una hermosa sala. La señorita rubia pensaba que era similar al de Venecia en su decoración. El estilo de este hombre que la tenía maravillada se reflejaba en cada rincón. El ventanal al fondo le permitía una vista hacia el lago. Era más que obvia la situación económica holgadísima que disfrutaba el doctor. Ella caminó hacia ese ventanal. Sus pasos comenzaron a escucharse con un ruido raro. Vio para abajo. Se dio cuenta que estaba caminando sobre una plancha de vidrio. Abajo, agua. Siguió la vista. Afuera había una piscina sin fin. No solo sin fin porque parecía no tener borde, sino que también tenía un artefacto en uno de los extremos. Para evitar seguir la conversación comenzada en el restaurante, decidió preguntar sobre eso.

¿Qué es ese aparatejo?

¿Cuál? – Terry se paró a su lado.

Ese… Ese que está allá.

¡Ah! Es un motor.

¿Para qué tienes un motor en la piscina?

Me gusta nadar. Por eso compré este apartamento. Pero no es lo suficientemente larga para nadar. Ese motor mueve el agua con tal fuerza que puedo nadar sin moverme de lugar.

Mmmm…

¿Te gustaría probarlo? – La picardía salió de su voz sin querer.

¡No! – Le respondió Candy un poco exaltada. – No tengo traje de baño. – Más inocencia no se puede pensó Terry ante ese comentario.

Bueno. Será en otra ocasión. – Respondió para no incomodarla. Suficiente tendrán con la conversación a seguir.

Le ofreció una bebida. Ella aceptó. Se sentaron en el sofá que permitía ver hacia afuera. Poco a poco, se juntaban. Candy terminó con la cabeza sobre ese pecho cuyo corazón latía por ella.

Candy, es necesario hablar de esto.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo, sabremos cuál es esa noticia tan esperada.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a tods mis lectors.<strong>

**ascella star: gracias por ampliar mi vocabulario con eso del bodorrio. Ya veremos qué sucede.**

**carmen: gracias por tus buenos deseos. Igualmente. Ten unas felices fiestas.**

**Oligranchester: a veces los amigos se ponen mal por penas ajenas. **

**flor: me alegra que te guste la historia lo suficiente para leerla y dejarme un comentario. Espero más y espero que te siga gustando.**

**nela2307: en el próximo capítulo te enteras. Ya verás.**

**Mona: ¡hola! ¿Cómo andas? Te deseo un próximo año lleno de maravillas.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**TC GAN**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola!**

**Les cuento que pasé una año nuevo alegrísimo en compañía de mi familia y amigos.**

**Tengo una amiga que le gusta hacer todo tipo de tradiciones. Antes de la media noche, nos pusimos el billete con mayor denominación que teníamos en el zapato derecho, unas monedas en el bolsillo izquierdo, pegamos tres fichas en forma de triángulo por dentro de la puerta principal y a la media noche, salimos con la maleta. Jajajaja... **

**No sé si funciona o no, pero es alegrísimo. La pasamos muy bien. Nuestras familias también lo hacen. **

**Parece que los contagiamos. Jajajajaja.**

**Les deseo un año lleno de cosas bellísimas, experiencias exquisitas y amor.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Candy estaba muy triste porque Terry regresa a Venecia y no dejó irse con él. No lo hacía por mala persona o porque no la quería con él. Lo hacía porque ella es joven y no quiere quitarle la oportunidad de vivir la experiencia propia y particular de una mujer de su edad. A raíz de una discusión en público, el castaño se imaginó a su rubía en brazos de otro hombre. No lo soportó. Para seguir la discusión, la llevó hacia su apartamento. Ahí estaban hablando de la piscina y de otras cosas. Todo excepto el tema más importante.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 21

* * *

><p>Le ofreció una bebida. Ella aceptó. Se sentaron en el sofá que permitía ver hacia afuera. Poco a poco, se juntaban. Candy terminó con la cabeza sobre ese pecho cuyo corazón latía por ella.<p>

Candy, es necesario hablar de esto.

Está bien.

Candy, yo ya quiero sentar cabeza. Lo quiero hacer contigo, pero no sería justo. Eres joven y no has pasado por muchas cosas. ¿Cómo le dirías a tus padres que tienes un novio tanto mayor que tú? Tus padres se enojarían mucho. Pensarían muy mal de ti y harían lo que fuera para protegerte.

¿Protegerme?

No es muy bien visto cuando miran una situación como la nuestra.

Entiendo que se podrían molestar, pero llegarán a acostumbrarse al darse cuenta de quién eres. Te van querer igual que yo.

¿Igual que tú?

Bueno… no como yo. – Dijo muy traviesamente.

Terry y a no resiste más. Esa mirada y esa expresión clásica de torcer el labio inferior y tomarlo con los dientes superiores fue el detonante para que el castaño se dejara ir sobre la mujer que tenía enfrente apasionadamente. Se besaron con delicia. Las pasiones se elevaron al punto de quedar abrazados sin hilo puesto. En esta posición, volvieron a tocar el tema.

Terry, yo no necesito que me protejas. Quiero estar contigo. Si lo que quieres es volver allá, lo podemos hacer los dos.

¡Candy!

Te lo digo en serio. Además, creo que será mejor que estemos juntos.

¿Por qué?

Por que… por que…

Dime. ¿Qué pasa?

Ya le dije a mis padres de ti. Les dije que te amo y ellos… ellos… - Comienza a llorar.

¿Qué pasa? No llores.

Tengo algo que decirte, Terry. Tengo que contarte…

VISTA HACIA EL FUTURO DE TERRY

Terry entraba a su casa. Escuchaba bulla saliendo de la sala. Esos sonidos son tan adorados por él. No se podía imaginar cosa más bella que Candy cantando. Siguió la voz. Llegó a la cocina. Vio a Candy bailando por el cuarto. El aroma de una deliciosa torta de manzana invadía el espacio vacío. Sobre la mesa, unos platitos con algunos chocolatitos exquisitos. La otra esencia que ocupaba el lugar era la música. Ella bailaba al ritmo de la música y cantaba a la par del cantante. Él se detuvo. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que dar un suspiro que llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno. La belleza y la felicidad era irradiada desde el centro del cuerpo voluptuoso de Candy. Ella se acercaba con felicidad a saludarlo. Subió los brazos para pasarlos por encima de los hombros de Terry. El castaño la recibía con el mismo entusiasmo. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, meses atrás, ahora, se le dificultaba juntar sus manos detrás de la espalda. La gran barriga femenina almacenaba un tesoro precioso para ambos: su primer bebé.

DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE

Terry pensaba que si Candy estaba embarazada, él estaba más que listo para asumir la responsabilidad. Se casaría con ella y se la llevaría con él. La familia que quería tener comenzaría a dar forma desde este instante. Se puso nervioso a la vez de feliz.

Me dijeron que no… que te dejara… Y yo… yo les dije que no lo haría. Me dieron un ultimátum.

¿Ultimátum?

Me dijeron que si seguía contigo, no me pagarían la universidad.

¿Ves? Ya te estoy trayendo problemas.

No lo haces. Son ellos. Ellos son quienes tienen el problema. Tú eres todo para mí. Me siento triste porque ellos no quieren entender, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejarte. Discutimos mucho.

¿Candy, ellos saben que estás aquí?

No. – Meneó la cabeza en negativa.

Te meterás en más problemas, amor. – Ella lloraba más y él la acercó a su pecho

Ellos me prohíben estar contigo, discuto por ellos y me juego mis estudios por ti y tú me sales con esto…

No lo sabía.

Llamé a Patty. Le conté todo.

Tranquilízate. Encontraremos una solución. Ya verás.

Patty, al escuchar esa noticia, llamó con urgencia a Stear. Esa fue la razón por la que Stear convenció a Terry a regresar, aunque sea por poco tiempo, a Chicago. Ahora, lo comprendía todo. La vida de la rubia cambió de un momento a otro de forma radical. La falta de apoyo por parte de sus padres la desesperaron casi al punto de querer salir corriendo, huir. No lo hizo. Esperó hasta que su novio regresara. En los brazos de Terry, encontró tranquilidad y calma. Sin querer, se quedó dormida. Durmió mucho tiempo.

Un aviso del teléfono despertó a Terry. Eran cerca de las once de la noche. Era Stear para informarle que Patty tenía que volver a casa de Candy. Para no meterla en problemas, la despertó. La llevó a casa de Patty. De ahí, salieron las dos en el automóvil de Patty. Las siguieron Stear y Terry en el carro del primero. Iban a una distancia prudente detrás de las chicas. Para mientras, se dieron dos conversaciones.

¿Qué te dijo Terry?

Parece que regresa a Venecia.

¡De verdad!

Sí. Parece que le ofrecieron un trabajo allá. Me dijo que él se iría y me dejaría aquí disque por protección. ¡Después de haberme peleado con mis padres por mantener esta relación, me dice que me deja! Quiere que pase las experiencias normales de una chica de mi edad.

¿Le contaste todo?

Sí.

¿Y qué te dijo?

Nada. Me eché a llorar como una niña. Él me abrazó y me quedé dormida. Me tuvo que despertar cuando llamó Stear. Casi me meto en más problemas de los que tengo.

Bueno, Candy. Tú tranquila. Ya llegamos a tu casa. Duerme bien. Trata de descansar.

Lo intentaré.

* * *

><p>Ya entendí porqué me dijiste que regresara. Pobre Candy. Está muy mal por la falta de apoyo de sus padres.<p>

Sí. Recuerdo que yo no tuve esos problemas cuando tenía esa edad.

Precisamente por eso quiero que se quede aquí. Pero me está costando convencerla y… sobre todo convencerme a mí mismo. – Tomó aire para decir lo siguiente. - ¿Sabes? Cuando me dijo que tenía algo que contarme, me puse muy nervioso. Pensé que…

¿Qué estaba embarazada?

¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque yo también lo pensé cuando Patty me contó.

¿Sabías?

Sí, pero le prometí a Patty no decir nada. Ya sabes, es necesario mantener tu palabra.

Lo comprendo.

¿Cómo te sentiste?

Raro. Por un lado, feliz. Empezar nuestra familia… nuestro futuro, me llenó de alegría. Por el otro, nervioso por empezar nuestra familia. Estaba dispuesto a casarme en este momento y llevármela conmigo. En lugar de dejarla aquí.

Claro que no tienes que hacerlo.

¿De qué hablas?

Te diré la verdad porque eres mi amigo.

* * *

><p><em>En el siguiente capítulo, ¿qué le habrá dicho su amigo a Terry? Tomarán una decisión.<em>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer mis querids lectors, especialmente a quienes me dejan sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo y los disfruto.<p>

Oligranchester: a veces tenemos que ver una alternativa para valorar lo que tenemos enfrente. ¿No crees? ¡Qué sufra un poquito con su propio subconsciente para valorar a Candy! Un poco de drama... )

Noemi Cullen: jajajaja... no es tortura... jajajaja... es intriga... jajajaja... por lo menos, para mí...

carmen: nadie tiene derecho de elegir por nadie más, te doy toda la razón. Excepto que, a veces, uno mismo no puede ver lo que le conviene. Me ha sucedido a mi y a muchos que conozco. Acepto que cuando era más joven, si no hubiera sido por mis padres, me habría equivocado en varias cosas. Eso sí, de grande, yo me equivoco solita y lo compongo solita. Jajaja. Cuéntame tú qué piensas.

Usagi13chiba: yo sé que pierdes, pero regresas. Gracias por hacerlo. Me gusta tu sugerencia... jajajaja...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ls dejo por ahora.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima.**

**TC GAN**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola! **

**Aquí TC GAN con ustedes.**

**Nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, la pareja llegó al apartamento de Terry. Ahí, hablaron un poco al principio. Ante la seriedad de Candy, él la imaginó embarazada y estaba dispuesto a responsabilizarse. Después de un rato, se quedaron dormidos hasta que Stear los despertó. Patty la llevó de vuelta a su casa seguida por Stear y Terry. El trayecto fue interesante para el castaño.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 22

* * *

><p>Te diré la verdad porque eres mi amigo.<p>

Habla, amigo.

Ella es una linda chica y, por lo que me ha dicho Patty, muy madura. Me ha dicho que Candy siempre ha tomado sus propias decisiones porque sus padres no siempre han estado ahí para ella.

¿De qué hablas? Ella me ha dicho que son muy amorosos.

Pues… sí… últimamente lo han sido, pero no siempre fue así.

¿Qué sabes?

Tienes que jurarme que no le dirás nada.

Sí, te lo juro. – Dijo con un poco de desesperación en su voz.

Parece que a Candy la mandaron a Europa para deshacerse de ella unos meses. Generalmente, la mandan a un campamento de verano, pero como ya no está en edad de eso, tuvieron que buscar una alternativa. – Volteó a ver a Terry. – El padre de Candy se mantiene trabajando. Casi no le pone atención. Imagínate; no fue a su graduación porque estaba trabajando. Patty dijo que la madre lo acusó de estar con una compañera de trabajo a gritos durante una pequeña recepción más tarde.

¡Qué fuerte!

La madre tampoco la atiende. Aunque ella sí fue a la graduación. Por lo general, ella se mantiene de Spa en Spa; de reunión en reunión. Si no es un té es una fiesta o un desayuno. Lo que pude leer entre líneas es que le gusta la bebida.

No lo puedo creer. Eso no es posible. Ella siempre habla de ellos como si fueran la pareja perfecta.

Candy trata de que esto no le afecte, pero le afecta. También me contó que ella no habla de sus padres con la gente. Anthony apenas conoce la casa de Candy. Ni Patty ni Annie la conocen. ¿Para qué está en casa con personas como sus padres si tiene amigas buenas? Siempre dice eso.

Si en su casa nadie le pone atención, ¿para qué salir?

Si no hay nadie en casa para ponerte atención, ¿para qué quedarte? Este… - Stear expresó indecisión.

Este… ¿qué?

Este… Mira, Patty está algo preocupada por Candy.

¿Por qué?

Antes de conocernos, estaban en España. Fueron a una discoteca en Madrid. Por alguna razón, se separaron. Cuando la encontraron, estaba con un tipo muy desagradable tratando de sobrepasarse con ella y casi lo logra si no fuera porque sus amigas llegaron a tiempo para sacarla de ahí.

Eso tampoco me lo contó.

Eso no es todo. Llegaron al hotel. Candy estaba tan mal que la llevaron a un hospital cercano. El tipo ese o alguien más la había drogado. Pasó el día en el hospital. Lo denunciaron a la policía, pero nada.

¿Qué es lo que le preocupa exactamente?

No sabe si ella aceptó o no la bebida. Candy no es dada a aceptar bebidas de nadie, pero como contigo la aceptó…

Puede que la haya aceptado de ese otro tipo.

Excepto por una diferencia; una gran diferencia. Tú eres un tipo decente.

¿Crees que lo único que quiere es salir de su casa? ¿Me estará utilizando?

No lo creo.

No digo que lo haga a propósito. Es solo… me entiendes. Quiere más salir de su casa que estar conmigo.

No lo creo. Patty me contó otras cosas.

¡Vaya! Patty es todo un chip de información.

Sí… jajajaja… Tienes razón.

¿Qué más te dijo?

Candy te ama de verdad.

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Se enfrentó a sus padres como nunca lo había hecho. Se decidió por ti. Está dispuesta a dejar sus estudios, su vida por estar contigo. Además, se entregó a ti.

¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

Lee esto.

Voy manejando. Déjalo ahí. Lo leeré cuando llegue a casa.

Está bien.

Dejaron a las chicas. Dejó a Stear donde Patty. Regresó a su apartamento. Casi se baja de su vehículo sin ese trozo de papel. Subió por elevador. Estaba cansado. Era hora de dormir. Estaba rendido. Toda la noche soñó con la conversación compartida con Stear. Tuvo muchas dudas, pero esperaba resolverlas al hablar con ella. No es como si la hubieran maltratado físicamente, pero sí emocionalmente. Desde que la conoció, le pareció ser una chica bastante centrada y con sentido común. Talvez, esa era la razón. Una reacción directamente opuesta a los estímulos recibidos durante su niñez y adolescencia. Inclusive, podía ser que ella tendría que valerse por sí misma; no en cuanto al factor económico, pero sí en cuanto a las decisiones. ¿Qué habrá querido decir Stear con que ella lo amaba y se lo había demostrado al tener sexo con él? ¿Qué importante puede tener ese hecho? ¿Por qué lo consideraba importante? Es cierto, para una chica, el sexo es importante. No lo haría si no hubiera sentimientos de por medio. Según las estadísticas, muchas ya tienen experiencia sexual al graduarse del colegio; especialmente porque ya habría pasado la noche del baile de graduación. Con estos pensamientos se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó algo tarde. Sobre su mesa de noche estaba el papel entregado por Stear. Se levantó. Tomó el papel y fue a la cocina. Con toda la curiosidad que tenía, le urgía un café. Ya con su taza humeante, se sentó a la mesa alta del desayunador ubicada a la par de la ventana. Abrió el papel. El trozo de papel estaba un poco amarillento y los dobleces casi rotos por las esquinas. Se notaba que había sido manipulada frecuentemente. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado. Era una carta fechada hacía ya cuatro años. Comenzaba con "Querido Terry". Por la letra y el color de la tina, se notaba que el nombre estaba escrito recientemente. En ella, Candy expresaba sus sentimientos acerca del amor, las relaciones y el papel del sexo dentro de esa relación. La dulzura de corazón, los claros pensamientos y opiniones, la ingenua forma de ver la vida se podían leer entre líneas. Casi podía escuchar la voz de la rubia al leerla. A pesar de eso, demostraba la sensatez perteneciente a la niña quien había escrito la carta. No lo podía creer. A tan corta edad, demostraba una madurez propia de alguien mayor, mucho mayor. Lo más importante estaba al final: "Te ofrezco esto y más… Te ofrezco todo de mí. Por eso, eres el primero y, espero, el último." Justo antes de esta línea, otra vez vio su nombre escrito con tinta nueva: Terry. Mas abajo, otra vez, la misma tinta – lo había escrito con el mismo lapicero – las dos palabras más hermosas. En realidad eran tres. Una era su nombre una tercera vez; las otras dos: "te amo".

Él lo sabía. Se lo había demostrado. Sin embargo, nadie lo preparó para verlo escrito. Ella se había tomado la molestia de: sentirlo, pensarlo, demostrarlo y, finalmente, escribirlo. Ahora ya sabía qué había en la mente y corazón de Candy. ¿Qué hacer? Esa era la pregunta ahora. ¿Se la llevaría o la dejaría? Estaba partido en dos. Un lado, feliz por tener la certeza del amor; por otro lado, indeciso. Ella merecía ser feliz. Ella merece una vida. Ella merece vivir.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo, Terry se enfrenta a una decisión. Candy, también.<em>

* * *

><p>Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia a mis lectors anónims.<p>

Oligranchester: gracias, un abrazo para ti también.

Noemi Cullen: me alegra que te guste la historia, que la leas y dejes cometarios.

MONA: la verdad de Candy y la de Terry se están descubriendo poco a poco.

Usagi13chiba: no te preocupes. Me encanta que se especule. Es parte de lo divertido de este sitio y las tuyas son muy buenas.

carmen: damos vueltas y vueltas y vueltas... jajajaja...


	23. Chapter 23

**Otro capítulo para ustedes.**

**Les mando un abrazote.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Stear le contó a Terry la situación familiar de Candy. No había sido tan hermosa como él lo suponía. Las cosas se le complicaron un poco después de haber leído la carta de una chiquilla en edad, pero muy madura. ¿Qué hacer? La mente le funcionaba a mil. <em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 23

* * *

><p>¿Qué hacer? Esa era la pregunta ahora. ¿Se la llevaría o la dejaría? Estaba partido en dos. Un lado, feliz por tener la certeza del amor; por otro lado, indeciso. Ella merecía ser feliz. Ella merece una vida. Ella merece vivir; experimentar todo lo que debería de experimentar una joven de la edad de Candy. Con esa taza de café emanando humo en la mano, se quedó viendo hacia la hermosa vista desde su lujoso apartamento.<p>

Stear y Patty esperaban a Archie y a Annie para tomar un desayuno de panqueques y miel. Hablaban de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Él le confesó haberle contado a Terry algunos detalles sobre Candy. Ella le hizo un reclamo que tenía como fundamento la confianza. Ante la incomodidad femenina, el caballero le explicó por qué lo hizo. Según él, Terry podría tomar una mejor decisión; aunque no sabía cuál sería. Tenía la confianza de que sería lo mejor para ella y para él. Antes de llegar el hermano con la amiga, Stear cambió de tema para hablar de ellos y cómo enfrentarían ellos su propia situación.

Annie y yo vamos a alquilar un apartamento cerca del campus. No queremos vivir en los dormitorios. Lo íbamos a hacer las tres, pero…

No se sabe que hará Candy.

Ella ya nos había dicho que sí. Ella viviría con nosotras y compartiríamos los gastos, pero ante esto no sé. Sí se va con Terry, no sé si podremos pagar la cuenta de ese lugar.

¿Dónde es exactamente? – Preguntó antes de poder dar una opinión o una solución.

Queda a dos cuadras al este. No es muy lujoso, pero tiene suficiente espacio. De repente, tendremos que buscar otro más económico.

¿Tus padres…?

Nuestros padres lo pagan, por supuesto. Es más, ellos insistieron en que cada una tuviera su espacio. Fuimos nosotras las que decidimos estar juntas. Tú sabes, nos podemos colaborar y no estaríamos solas.

Claro. Bueno… si Candy no participa, se puede buscar algo más.

Sí… pero seria muy triste… sin ella…

Lo entiendo.

Todos nuestros planes de universidad se van al caño si Candy se va. – Dijo con tristeza.

Los planes cambian, pero dudo mucho que su amistad se vea muy afectada por eso.

No lo será. Eso no quiere decir que será igual.

Ahora ya entiendes por qué Terry no quiere que se vaya con él. Él quiere que viva todo eso que ya tenían planeado. La alegría de mudarse juntas; estudiar lo que escogieron; pelearse porque alguien se comió lo de alguien más; conocer gente… en fin… Todo eso y más.

Lo entiendo, pero también conozco a Candy. A ella, todo eso no le importa ahora. Ayer, me comentó muchas cosas. Ya no es lo mismo; ya no… Y ¿sabes? La veo tan feliz con Terry. Nunca la había visto así. Está… está…

Está simplemente feliz. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás feliz?

Lo estoy. Contigo a mi lado, estoy feliz. – Se acerca para darle un beso.

Después de desayunar podemos ir a ver otros apartamentos. ¿Te parece?

Está bien. Por un lado, espero no tener que tomarlo y, por otro, me daría mucho gusto ver a mi amiga haciendo su vida. Se lo merece.

¡Ay, Patty! Todo saldrá bien para ella y para ti. – Se dieron otro beso.

¡Hey! Ya estamos aquí. Discreción. – Dijo Archie.

Desayunaron y salieron en busca de otro apartamento. Encontraron algunos. Ninguno les gustó verdaderamente. No era lo mismo. Almorzaron juntos. Durante la tarde, fueron de paseo por ahí. Se juntarían con la tercer pareja para cenar.

Los padres de Candy estaban cada uno con lo suyo. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la hora de llegada. Muy bien hubiera podido regresar dos días más tarde. La rubia estaba acostumbrada a eso. Antes de salir, se topó con algo muy desagradable. Su madre y padres estaban sentados en el vestíbulo. Con gran sorna, le prohibieron salir. Ella les explicó a dónde y con quiénes iba a salir: con sus amigas a cenar. Pasaron treinta minutos. No podía salir de ahí. En el restaurante, ya todos habían llegado excepto ella. La esperaron alrededor de 45 minutos. No llegaba. Terry comenzó a desesperarse primero y, luego a preocuparse. Annie tomó su teléfono y la llamó. La única respuesta: el contestador automático. Llamó tres veces más. Lo mismo. Patty sugirió llamar a su casa. El padre le respondió con una descortesía extraña. Nunca había sido así. Fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta que algo había sucedido. Nada bueno podía salir de esto. Era urgente averiguar qué pasaba. Las damas ya no tenían hambre. Comieron obligadas por sus novios. Una cosa era que Candy estuviera en problemas y la otra que ellas estuvieran en la capacidad de ayudarla. Necesitaban energía para poder pasar el tiempo necesario en desarrollar un plan efectivo. Desafortunadamente, en este caso, ninguno de los caballeros podían ayudar.

Dos horas más tarde, no habían podido llegar a ninguna solución. Algunas soluciones eran algo descabelladas como entrar sin ser vistas, pero no se puede en esa casa. No tiene por dónde. Hablarle a uno de los empleados… tampoco… Si estaban amenazados por los padres, no llevarían el recado. ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? Ya les tocaba regresar cada una a su casa. Resignadas por no haber podido encontrar una forma para hablarle, se fueron a dormir. Stear y Archie se quedaron con Terry. Estaba en una situación complicada. Le tocaba esperar al informe por parte de las chicas. Eso no sería esa noche. Los tres estaban en la sala del castaño. Tomaron unos cuantos tragos. A alguna hora de la madrugada, se quedaron dormidos donde estaban. A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las once y media de la mañana, los hermanos encontraron a Terry con la mirada perdida frente al mismo ventanal que el día anterior. En vez de ser una taza de café, era un vaso de jugo de tomate. Casi no había podido pegar un ojo, menos el otro. La preocupación lo había invadido desde la noche anterior. Antes de alguno de sus amigos emitir palabra, Terry habló.

- He tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo, la decisión de Terry deja impactados a Stear y a Archie. ¿A caso ya había logrado hablar con Candy? ¿Alguna de las chicas ya se había comunicado con ella? ¿Qué sabía Terry que ellos no? ¿Qué había sucedido esa mañana mientras ellos dormían?<em>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer la historia. A mis lectors anónimos, espero que algún día me dejen algún comentario. Me encanta escuchar de ustedes.<p>

carmen: ya comenzó a ponerse pilas.

Oligranchester: con gusto dejo capítulos más seguidos. Por supuesto que dependo de mi trabajo y de mis estudios.

* * *

><p><strong>Les cuento que estoy a dos cursos de terminar mi maestría en gestión educativa. <strong>

**Me ha costado tiempo, esfuerzo y plata, pero ha valido la pena. **

**Si tienen algo que quieran hacer, comiencen. Cuando menos lo piensen, van a estar terminando.**

**:)**

**TC GAN**


	24. Chapter 24

**Esta semana me ha ido bien con la inspiración y con el tiempo. **

**No siempre se dan juntos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Patty estaba con sus sentimientos encontrados con respecto a su amiga. Por un lado, si se quedaba, vivirían juntas e irían a estudiar. Por el otro, quería que fuera feliz con lo que ella decidiera hacer. Stear trató de consolarla como pudo. Una noche, se iban a juntar todos a cenar y la rubia no llegó. Se preocuparon. Patty y Annie trataron de hablar con ella y solo encontró una negativa por parte de sus padres. Por primera vez, ellos interfirieron en la vida de su hija. Ante esto, Terry tomó una decisión.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 24

* * *

><p>He tomado una decisión. – Dijo Terry.<p>

Los padres de Candy la habían interceptado antes de salir. No le creyeron su versión de sus actividades. ¿Verse con sus amigas? ¡No! No otra vez. Habían salido la noche anterior y habían viajado juntas durante el verano. La explicación de la rubia no fue lo suficientemente convincente para los padres. Ellos estaban seguros de que ella se iba a ver con ese hombre. Una de las peleas entre los progenitores demostraba la falta de atención por parte de ellos durante la vida de la joven. Se reclamaban uno al otro muchas cosas después de hacerse la pregunta de qué habían hecho mal. Él nunca estaba. O más bien, estaba pero en algún otro lado; cualquier lado menos su casa ya sea trabajando o en medio de una relación extramarital. En cambio ella, estaba en el gimnasio con su entrenador personal, en alguna cafetería con sus amigas o en alguna recepción o gala. Ninguno había puesto atención a su hija. Candy podía escuchar los gritos desde su habitación. Nunca lo había hecho. Era una gran diferencia a la normalidad de no escuchar nada. No solo estaba triste por no poder ni siquiera avisar de su falta, sino también la reacción de sus padres. Todos esos reclamos la atolondraron al punto de entrar a su baño personal, cerrar la puerta. Lloró durante mucho tiempo hasta que se cansó. Poco a poco, abrió la puerta. Ya no escuchaba nada. Se recostó en su cama y trató de dormir.

Al despertar, ni siquiera recordaba sus sueños. A pesar de todo, había dormido profundamente. Por supuesto, estaba agotada de todo lo suscitado la noche anterior. Le habían quitado su teléfono, le habían quitado su computadora. Hicieron todo lo posible por dejarla incomunicada. Los empleados no podían trasladar ningún mensaje. Pero no contaron con el ingenio de la rubia. Durante su viaje, compró una de esas tabletas. La sacó de debajo de su cama. La encendió. Pudo mandar un mensaje a sus amigas. Les contó parte de lo sucedido. La apagó y la volvió a dejar en su lugar. Les explicó que no iba a poder salir sola por un tiempo. No sabía cuándo iba a bajar la tensión. También les contó que no podía comunicarse seguido. Lo importante es que a la primera oportunidad se escaparía. Ser mayor de edad y tener sus papeles en orden, le daba esa libertad. Comenzó a preparar una pequeña bolsa con algunas cosas que necesitaría. Sus documentos incluidos.

Fueron dos días en los cuales no pudo salir de su habitación. ¡Qué raro! Sus padres tampoco la visitaron! Para mientras, las chicas con sus respectivos y con Terry ideaban la forma de sacarla. Cuando se vieron frustrados, recordaron la conversación y, con ella, la seguridad en las palabras de Terry.

¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Stear.

He tomado una decisión. – Se volteó. – Buenos días.

Buenos días. ¿De qué hablas? – Archie respondió y preguntó.

Amo a Candy. Si la vida de ella, hasta ahora, ha sido diferente, seguirá siendo diferente.

Creo que voy entendiendo. – Dijo Stear ante la mirada confusa de Archie. – Si su niñez y adolescencia ha sido fuera de lo común, piensas en que le darás un giro drástico.

Exactamente. – Los dos sonríen. Archie seguía confundido.

¿De qué hablan?

¡Ay, hermanito! Terry se la va a llevar a Venecia con él. Estoy seguro.

¡Estás loco! ¿Y todo eso de la vida normal?

¡Qué vida normal ni que nada!

Sigo sin entender. – Ante esto, Stear y Terry le explicaron la situación. - ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo.

Ya vez… - Tomó un respiro y vio su reloj. – Es hora de arreglarnos. Las chicas vendrán dentro de una hora.

¡Las chicas!

Sí. Stear, tu teléfono sonó hace como media hora. Eso me despertó. Respondí a tu teléfono porque era Patty. Ella me contó que Candy pudo mandarle un mensaje. Vamos. ¡Rápido!

Bajaré por los maletines. – Dijo Archie. Al ser médicos, siempre tenían mudadas en sus automóviles.

Las chicas llegaron a la hora exacta. Comenzaron a pensar en qué podían hacer. En esos dos días, el lugar de reunión era el apartamento de Terry. Al saber que Candy estaba dispuesta a escapar de cualquier forma, el plan comenzó a ponerse en movimiento. Archie y Stear empezaban a trabajar en un hospital local a la siguiente semana y Terry se tendría que ir una semana después. Ninguno quería que fuera una batalla. Pero si las cosas se complicaban, estaba dispuesto a casi todo. El manejo del tiempo era importante. Lo primero era que Candy tenía que convencer a sus padres de que había cortado su relación con Terry.

Candy a la hora de la cena habló con sus padres. Les pidió permiso para poder llamar a Terry. Les dijo la razón. Le aceptaron la propuesta. Eso sí, ellos estrían presentes.

¡Hola!

Hola, Terry. – Dijo con miedo.

¡Candy!

Sí… soy yo… Ehhh… mira…

¿Candy, qué sucede?

No… - Suspiró y se le quebró la voz. – Tenemos que… tenemos que dejar esto…

¿Dejar esto?

Sí… no puedo seguir contigo. – Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la rubia. Igual que mucha desesperación.

Dale, Candy. Tú puedes. – Decía con diversión. Escucharla del otro lado del auricular con ese tono, le divertía.

Mientras la pobre chica se deshacía llorando, el castaño se divertía mucho. Al fin de semana, Candy tenía autorización de salir con sus amigas. Desafortunadamente, no iba sola. Una de las empleadas de la casa salió con ella. Terry y los hermanos Cornwell esperaba un poco lejos una oportunidad para acercarse. No lo hicieron. Era importante que la rubia se ganara la confianza de sus padres para poder ir al cine. Así, continuó su semana. Salían en las tardes con sus amigas. Seguían su plan sobre el apartamento. Buscaban cosas que necesitaban. Lo compraban y lo mandaban al apartamento. Las chicas no sabían cómo iban a poder pagarlo, pero Terry se comprometió a cubrir la parte de Candy por seis meses. Eso les daría tiempo de poder encontrar a alguien más o cambiarse de apartamento. Los padres de la rubia pensaron que ella había recapacitado. Estaban satisfechos.

Uno de los mandados de las amigas fue ir al banco a ver cuánto tenía en la cuenta. Llegaron al banco. Esperaron su turno. Al llegar, el empleado del banco le indicó entrar a la oficina del jefe de agencia. Las dos amigas le dijeron que la esperaban, pero la empleada la siguió. El jefe de seguridad la detuvo. Ella insistió en entrar. El jefe de la agencia le habló. Le dijo que eso no era posible; que en los bancos se atendía al cuentahabiente y a nadie más. No tuvo otra que irse a sentar con las amigas.

Candy se sentó en la silla mientras el jefe cerraba la puerta. Atrás de ella, estaba Terry. Se acercaron, se abrazaron, se besaron hasta que el jefe se aclaró la garganta.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo, el plan continúa.<em>

* * *

><p>Gracias a tods por seguir leyendo.<p>

Olga: dejar en suspenso es parte de lo bonito. E cuanto a hacerlos más largos, me cuesta un poco por eso del tiempo. Pero lo intentaré.

carmen: exactamente. ¿De cuándo acá?

Oligranchester: hoy no tuviste que esperar mucho... jajaja...

**Los veo a la próxima,**

**TC GAN**


	25. Chapter 25

**Otro capitulín para ustedes.**

**Un abrazote.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Terry decidió tomar cartas en la vida de Candy. Si la vida de su rubia ha sido lejos de ser la ideal, él se encargaría de hacerla más interesante aún. Por eso hurgan un plan para liberar a Candy de la prisión de sus padres. Todos van a ayudar y el tiempo es limitado. Como parte de ese plan, ella convence a sus padres de que ya no quiere estar con Terry. Lo llama frente a ellos y hace la pantomima de cortar su relación. Esto le hace mucha gracia al castaño. Mientras ella lloraba, él reía. Finalmente, los padres comienzan a confiar en ella y le permiten seguir con sus planes de apartamento y universidad; aunque siempre vigilada por ellos por medio de la dama de compañía.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 25

* * *

><p>Candy le aseguró al jefe de la agencia del banco que Terry podía quedarse. Dentro de esas cuatro paredes, Candy se dio cuenta de por qué los padres no querían que se fuera. Terry se quedó impresionado con la noticia. Pero no fue el único. Ella también. ¿Cómo era posible que un empleado de banco supiera esta gran verdad y ella no? La verdad era simple. El hombre que la atendió no era un simple empleado. Era el gerente del banco. Él fue quien hizo los arreglos originales con los abuelos de la chica.<p>

Señorita White, sus abuelos le dejaron un legado muy importante antes de morir. Este fideicomiso lo dejaron con condiciones muy particulares. Mientras usted era menor de edad, sus padres recibieron un suma importante cada mes para su manutención. ¿Hace cuánto dice usted que cumplió la mayoría de edad?

Cumplí 18 años hace como tres meses.

Eso le permite recibir ese dinero a usted directamente. Lo seguirá recibiendo hasta que cumpla 25 años. Después de eso, se le hará entrega de otra suma y a los 31, se le entregará la totalidad para que haga con ello lo que usted decida.

Señor… - Intervino Terry.

Astor.

Señor Astor, ¿qué cantidad le entregaba a los padres de Candy?

Lo mismo que recibirá de ahora en adelante. Lo que me parece extraño es que no hayan informado al banco que ya era mayor de edad.

Nuevamente, Señor Astor, ¿cuánto?

Se le entregaba quince mil dólares.

¡Quince mil dólares! ¡No lo creo!

Efectivamente, señorita White. Todo lo habían dejado estipulado aquí. Permítanme un momento. Ya vuelvo. Al enterarme que usted vendría, me comuniqué con el abogado de sus abuelos. Tengo entendido que ya viene.

El gerente salió de su oficina. Buscó con la vista a otro hombre. Las tres damas sentadas se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre algo mayor muy elegantemente vestido entrar a la oficina. Dentro de la oficina, Candy estupefacta no sabía qué pensar. Para Terry era claro. Por lo poco que sabía de la vida de su rubia, estaba seguro que ellos usaban el dinero para ellos mismos. Al ella alejarse, perderían esa entrada.

Fui a escuela pública, tuve que sacar una beca para poder estudiar, le rogué a mis padres para que me dejaran vivir con Annie y con Patty… No me dejaban ir mucho al cine ni a comer. Mi ropa no es cara… No lo entiendo.

Cariño, puede que suene muy desconfiado, pero ¿qué crees que hacían con el dinero?

No lo sé.

¿Estás segura?

Ellos nunca… - Bajó la mirada.

Ellos nunca te pusieron atención hasta ahora.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

No te enojes por favor. Me lo contaron tus amigas.

¡Qué vergüenza contigo!

¿Por qué?

Es que… - Se puso a llorar.

Tranquila. – Terry la abrazó. – No todos crecimos en una situación excelente. Yo tampoco tuve una niñez muy agradable. Para poder ser médico, me pelee con mis padre. Él quería que fuera abogado. Estuvo muy complicada esa época. No me apoyó para nada. Todo lo que tengo ahora es porque lo he trabajado. Es verdaderamente mío. Y casi no me hablo con ellos. Más bien, con él, no. A mi madre le hablo de vez en cuando. Pero nada más.

Lo siento.

Nada… nada… tranquila. ¿Ves? No todo el mundo tiene una de esas familias solidarias. Lo importante es que tú y yo no cometamos el mismo error. Tú y yo formaremos una de esas familias solidarias, unidas, amorosas. ¿Te parece bien?

Me parece. – Se dan un beso.

El abogado entró.

Señorita White, soy el licenciado Amroqui. Fui el abogado de sus abuelos. Es un gusto conocerla finalmente. Señor Grandchester, un gusto verte nuevamente.

¿Se conocen?

El licenciado Amroqui es amigo de mis padres. ¿Cómo estás?

Bien gracias. No sabía que conocías a la señorita White.

La conocí hace poco en realidad.

Ya veo. – Se volteó a ver a Candy. - ¿Ha leído el documento?

Sí, pero hay mucho de esto que no sucedió.

Me imaginé. Por eso no nos permitían verla. ¿En algún momento gozó de alguna de los beneficios establecidos por sus abuelos?

Bueno… me mandaban de campamento durante los veranos y me mandaron a Europa este último.

Bien… Bien…

¿Se pueden meter en líos mis padres?

Eso no la debe preocupar. Lo que suceda con ellos no tiene que ver con usted. Ahora que nos ha visitado, estaremos en contacto directo.

Oye, Amroqui, eso no va a poder ser. Desde hace un tiempo, no la dejan salir de casa y si sale es con compañía. Se supone que está aquí para sacar algo de dinero de su cuenta para pagar su parte de un sofá.

No muy entiendo lo que dices, Terry.

Candy… - Terry se dirige a ella. – Tendrás que ser muy cuidadosa con lo que sabes. No puedes demostrarle a tus padres que estás al tanto de todo esto. ¿Entiendes? Ellos no pueden saber qué tu sabes. Puedes correr peligro si lo saben. En pocos minutos, saldrás de aquí con un sobre con el dinero para el sofá. Te reunirás con tus amigas con mucha alegría de que sacaste el dinero. Te enfocarás en ir a comprarlo solo saliendo de aquí. ¿Me entiendes? Yo les contaré lo que sé. No demuestres que sabes.

No entiendo bien.

Hazle caso a que tú no sabes nada de esto. Saldrás con el sobre de dinero para el sofá. Se van a comprarlo con tus amigas como lo planeaste. Sobre esta reunión no dirás nada.

No digo nada.

Si tus padres se enteran que lo sabes, puede que no te dejen salir otra vez. Eso no lo puedes permitir.

Está bien, no entiendo bien, pero lo haré.

¿Qué más le podemos dar para justificar esta visita tan larga que incluye abogado?

Aquí está el sobre con el dinero. Le entregaré este otro sobre. Este tiene información sobre un préstamos para automóviles. Cuénteles que vio uno que le encantó. Y que solo preguntó por preguntar. Talvez, una vez esté trabajando se anime a comprarlo.

Convénselos que trabajarás para ganarte el dinero para el carro.

Bueno. ¿Entonces… me tengo que ir ya?

Ya. – Terry la volvió a abrazar. Le dio un beso y la dejo ir.

El gerente y el abogado estaban felices de ver a su amigo tan feliz. Le comentaron la bonita que hacen aunque ella es un poco joven. A lo que él respondió que no se imaginaba encontrar a la mujer de su vida en Venecia. Les contó cómo la conoció. Los tres rieron. Terry, al recordar la mirada de Candy al darse cuenta que hablaban el mismo idioma, y los otros, ante tan divertida anécdota. También, les contó lo sucedido en los últimos días. Amroqui no lo podía creer. ¿Qué tipo de gentuza eran que se apropiaron del dinero de la chica? Eso quería decir problemas para ella. El castaño les pidió que no hicieran nada en contra de los padres hasta que Candy estuviera por fuera de su casa. Definitivamente, no era en su beneficio hacerlo antes. Podía ponerla en peligro y eso no era bueno. Los tres llegaron a un acuerdo. Esperarían a que Terry la hubiera sacado del país. No querían arriesgase a que la arraigaran. El hecho de que los padres de Terry se mueven en ese mismo círculo de personas fue un beneficio puesto que el licenciado lo conocía desde muy joven.

Al salir de la oficina, Candy les explicó sobre el préstamo del carro. Ante la empleada, tuvieron que hacerse las locas como si supieran eso desde hacía tiempo. Fueron a comprar el sofá. Lo llevarían al apartamento a los tres días. Esta sería otra salida.

Por supuesto, durante este tiempo Terry se encargaba de arreglar las cosas para poder salir. En uno de los mensajes a Candy, le recordó sobre la necesidad del pasaporte. Le estaba respondiendo cuando escuchó el picaporte de la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo, Candy está nerviosa porque piensa que sus padres no creyeron lo del préstamo del automóvil porque escucha, por detrás de la puerta, a sus padres hablar con el gerente del banco.<em>

* * *

><p>Les cuento que asumo que estarán arreglando algo porque sus reviews no aparecen en la página,<p>

pero como aparecen en mi correo aquí les va.

ALEXIA: me alegra que te guste la historia. Ya veremos que pasa.

lucero: ¡tan romántico! Que se la lleve a Venecia y ya... (No sé cómo se hace el muñequito con ojos soñadores) jajajaja...

CARMEN: ya vamos a ver qué tan interesante.

Anelis Granchester: todos podemos desaparecer de vez en cuando, pero es bueno regresar. Bienvenida de vuelta.

nuve: bienvenida a ¡Qué vergüenza! Espero te esté gustando la historia hasta ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia. A todas, las invito a dejar un comentario.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima**

**TC GAN**


	26. Chapter 26

**Les cuento que mis vacaciones se me acaban. Eso me hará un poco más difícil subir capítulos.**

**Lo más probable es que regresemos a uno por semana y, si es posible, dos.**

**Me encantaría tener más tiempo.**

**Espero me comprendan.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Candy y Terry se juntaron en el banco. Los dos se enteraron de una verdad que fue dolorosa para Candy e increíble para Terry. Esta verdad hizo acelerar el proceso del plan. La rubia tenía que ganarse la confianza de sus padres lo más rápido posible. Si no la dejaban en paz, el plan sería difícil de llevar a cabo. <em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 26

* * *

><p>Por supuesto, durante este tiempo Terry se encargaba de arreglar las cosas para poder salir. En uno de los mensajes a Candy, le recordó sobre la necesidad del pasaporte. Le estaba respondiendo cuando escuchó el picaporte de la puerta. Rápidamente, quitó la conexión de Internet inalámbrica y puso una foto de su visita a Europa.<p>

Candy.

Sí, papá.

¿Qué haces con ese aparato?

Veo el carro de mis sueños.

Sí.. – Dijo con desconfianza.

¡Mira! – Se levantó Candy rápidamente. Se paró a la par de su progenitor y le mostró la foto. – ¿Ves?

Esta foto es de Patty y tú.

Sí, Annie tómó la foto. Pero eso no es importante. Mirá atrás. ¿Lo ves? Es un carro pequeño. Eso es lo que me gustaría comprar.

Hija, primero es mejor que empieces a estudiar. – Finalmente, respondió al percatarse de la emoción en la voz de su hija. Sonaba como antes. – Ya sabes que es mejor invertir en tu educación. Además, vivirás cerca del campus. No necesitarás un automóvil.

Ya lo sé, papá. – Dijo con tristeza. Hasta una lágrima amenazaba con salir.

Hija, ya verás. Algún día, podrás adquirirlo. – La abraza. – De repente, podrás comprar uno mejor o diferente. Sabes que puedes cambiar de opinión.

Ya lo sé. – Abrazando muy fuerte a su padre. – Los voy a extrañar.

¡Candy! Sólo vas a estar a una hora de aquí. Nos veremos.

Eso sí. Pero no sé qué tanto podré visitarte.

¿Por qué? – Con una grisma de desconfianza nuevamente.

Porque estaré en clases. Eso absorbe tiempo. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Es mucho trabajo.

No te preocupes. – Tranquilizándose otra vez. - Podrás salir adelante.

Papá, el lunes llevan el sofá. – Con emoción en la voz. - ¿Puedo ir a esperarlo? Es el primer mueble que llevan. Queremos estar las tres. ¡Te imaginas! Me emociona.

¡Ay, Candy! Por supuesto.

Mira, dijeron que llegarían entre 10 de la mañana y 2 de la tarde.

¿Qué extraño?

¿Qué?

Sí… Fueron muy vagos.

Eh… - La rubia dio la vuelta. Tomó un papel rosado y se lo entregó. - ¿Ves? Ahí lo dice. Ellos nos dieron esa hora.

Está bien. Ve.

Recuerda que el sábado iremos a comprar las camas. ¿Puedo quedarme en el nuevo apartamento para estrenarla? Podremos tener una pijamada con mis amigas.

Estarás con ellas durante el semestre.

Pero no podremos quedarnos a hablar. Tú dijiste hace un momento: la universidad es mucho trabajo. Durante el semestre, estudiaré. Quiero ser tan buen profesional como tú. – Lo vuelve a abrazar.

El padre se conmovió al punto de dejarla ir la siguiente semana. Parecía como si todo regresó a como era. Llegó el viernes por la noche. Se fue a dormir nerviosa. Al la mañana siguiente, se vería con sus amigas y con Terry si era posible.

Se dirigieron al banco como primer mandado. Necesitaban el dinero. Terry no apareció ahí. Fueron a una gran tienda de muebles. No llegó. Fueron a almorzar a un restaurante. Tampoco fue. En la noche, estaba muy triste por no haberlo visto por ningún lado. El lunes llegó al apartamento. Ellas estaban ahí sin los chicos. Sin embargo, recibió un mensaje de Terry. La invitó al almuerzo. Le mandó a ella y sus amigas una deliciosa comida china. Dentro de una galleta de la fortuna, un bellísimo mensaje de amor. Además, sus amigas le contaron que Terry estuvo muy ocupado preparando todo lo necesario para poder terminar su plan con éxito. La rubia llevaba su pasaporte escondido en su bolso. Le entregó ese documento y otros a sus amigas para que se la entregaran a su novio. Llegó el momento de volver.

La sorpresa más grande fue la entrada de los padres de Candy al apartamento. La fueron a recoger. Encontraron a las tres chicas riendo y celebrando. Vieron el sofá y las felicitaron por haber comenzado a darle forma a su vivienda. La hija los fue a recibir. Con toda la emoción, les dio el tour. Annie se acercó a ellos siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga la nueva actriz a contarles sobre los supuestos planes de dónde estarán los otros muebles y adornos. A Patty le costó un poco, pero también logró hacerlo.

Por la noche del lunes, Annie y Patty hablaron con sus respectivas parejas. Fueron ellos quienes llegaron a traerlas. Contaron sobre ese nuevo talento de la Candy que ellas aprendieron a compartir: actuación. Estaban emocionadísimas contando cómo habían logrado engañar a los padres de Candy. Las carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el restaurante. Las ocurrencias causaban mucha gracia. Lo más importante fue que convencieron a los padres que los planes iban viento en popa especialmente porque ya no mandarían a la empleada como compañía.

Todo estaba listo. Esa mañana, llevarían las camas al apartamento. La madre entró a la habitación de su hija. Candy salió del baño con un pequeño maletín. La mayor le dijo que era muy pequeño. Candy le dijo que no. No necesitaba más. Por dentro, estaba muy triste. Por irse con Terry tiene que dejar atrás muchas cosas. Entonces, se escuchó otro consejo.

Candy, si vas a vivir ahí, ¿por qué no te llevas unas cosas más de una vez? Te puedo ayudar a organizar tu habitación.

Eh… - Se puso algo nerviosa. El plan era que Terry iría a buscarla al medio día.

¿Candy?

Sí, mamá. Ven conmigo y me ayudas. Pero prometes que nos dejarás solas en la tarde. El objetivo es que lo hagamos las tres solas. Ni los padres de Patty ni de Annie estarán.

No, lo sé.

¿Lo sabes?

Sí. Es más, nosotros estamos invitados a una cena en la casa de Annie. Si necesitaran algo, pueden llamar ahí y les colaboraremos.

Gracias, mamá. Lo recordaré. – Sacó otra maleta más grande.

Espera. – Salió. Entró de nuevo con un baúl. – Pongamos las cosas aquí. Llevemos un poco de todo. Así adornas de una vez.

Si tienes una cena, tienes que ir al salón a arreglarte el pelo. ¿Ya te hiciste la cita?

No. Pensé en estar contigo más tiempo.

No te preocupes por mí. Estaré en el apartamento. Además, ¿desde cuándo dejas una cita en el salón? Te fascina. Te conozco bien, mamá.

Sí, me conoces.

Candy tomó su teléfono y marcó el número del salón. Le dieron cita para las 4 con 45 minutos. La madre alegó que no le daría tiempo, pero no importaba. La menor insistía que no podía permitir que su madre no fuera a arreglar su pelo teniendo una cena con personas tan importantes. Los padres de Annie eran de la alta sociedad de Chicago. Una invitación por parte de ellos era casi una obligación asistir.

Todo iba mejor de lo que imaginaba a excepción de la compañía de la madre hasta la tarde. Terry no podría llegar por ella hasta las 4 y media de la tarde; hora en la que la madre se iría a arreglar a la cena. Le faltaba cómo avisarle a Terry el nuevo plan.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo, una de las amigas de Candy tiene un encuentro muy romántico con su novio. La otra amiga, es sorprendida con una propuesta.<em>

* * *

><p>Creo que el sitio lo han de haber puesto en mantenimiento porque algunos hemos tenido dificultades.<p>

Espero que esto se resuelva pronto.

Gracias por leer.

ALEXIA: sí, algún problema ha tenido el sitio. De todos modos, gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario.

Oligranchester: haré lo mejor posible.

Usagi13chiba: "pausa dramática" jajajajaja... ¡Me encantó eso! jajajaja...

**Los veo a la próxima.**

**TC GAN**


	27. Chapter 27

**Como les conté, ya empecé a trabajar y a estudiar. Casi no me da tiempo de nada. **

**Eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de ustedes.**

**Les aseguro que haré lo mejor posible. Pero por ahora, regresaré a una vez por semana.**

**Gracias por seguirme y por su comprensión.**

**Un abrazo,**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, la rubia logró ganarse la confianza de sus padres poco a poco. El arreglo del apartamento era la excusa perfecta para poder salir de casa y comunicarse con Terry. Las chicas se sorprendieron de la visita de la madre de Candy en el apartamento. Hubo un cambio de planes. Más bien, se atrasarían. Esa noche, los padres de las tres se iban a juntar a cenar. Annie sabía que era para darle tiempo a Candy y a Terry, pero los progenitores pensaban que era para ellos celebrar el nuevo apartamento de las chicas y su nueva vida de adultas. <em>

* * *

><p>CONTENIDO: Lemon, M o un poco caliente. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 27

* * *

><p>Archie y Annie fueron colaboradores activos en la unificación de dos seres que consideraban sus amigos, pero eso no quiso decir que no les sobraba tiempo para desempeñarse actividades de pareja. Es más, utilizaban de excusa a aquellos en problemas. Uno de los tantos días que estuvieron juntos, aprovecharon para ir a un parque. El paseo comenzó temprano por la mañana. El digno caballero, quien después de haber empezado la relación con desventaja por culpa de él mismo, lo compensó con creces a cada nueva ocasión. Además, tenían que aprovechar las últimas semanas de ocio que ella tendría y los últimos días de vacaciones de él.<p>

Desde aquella ocasión que estuvieron juntos en Venecia, no habían estado juntos. Esta vez, Archie planeó una gran velada. Después de haber paseado por el parque y haber compartido una deliciosa comida durante el almuerzo, la tarde se convirtió más interesante. Por alguna razón, Annie miraba algunos detalles conocidos. Se le hacían a algo, pero no recordaba qué. Finalmente, llegaron al apartamento donde vive Archie.

Es un lugar muy bello.

Lo es.

Caminaba alrededor de la parte social. La sala, el comedor y la cocina eran un solo ambiente. De repente, se detuvo frente a una repisa. Se sorprendió ante lo que vio. Ella creía que lo había perdido. Es más, había convencido a las chicas a ayudarla a buscarlo por toda la habitación del hotel. Sacaron todo de todos lados y lo volvieron a meter y nada… nada… No lo encontraron. Él lo había tomado y llevado hasta América; hasta Chicago; hasta su propia sala. El pequeño pin que le había regalado su padre al graduarse. Ante la pregunta de por qué lo tenía, el caballero sonrió previo a responderle.

Lo tenías puesto aquella noche.

Al decirlo, le entregaba una copa de vino tinto. Ella se lo colocó sobre la solapa de su blusa. No sin antes advertirle que lo tomaba de vuelta. Él sonrió por un lado. Se sentaron sobre el cómodo sofá. Platicaron otro rato más hasta que sonó un timbre que hizo que el hombre se levantara y fuera a la cocina. Abrió el horno. La invitó a sentarse a la mesa. Era una deliciosa lasaña. La conversación fue amena especialmente porque admitió haber comprado la cena en un restaurante muy bueno de la ciudad. Más vino fue servido en esas copas. Sin embargo, no fue tanto como para que perdieran el sentido. Solo se relajaron. La música que había puesto al principio de la velada le provocó bailar a la dama mientras él lavaba los platos sucios. Verdaderamente, solo los colocaba en la lavadora automática. La veía con mucha ternura. Ella cerraba los ojos de cuando en cuando. Él estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de caerse. Así que fue por ella. La tomó en sus brazos y la guió al ritmo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Pensó Archie. No estaba preocupado, estaba excitado.

Bailaron por unos cuantos minutos. La iniciativa con la que la esperanza del hombre había hecho la invitación la tomó ella. Lo comenzó a besar. Se colgó de los hombros para no caerse. Ahora ¿ella a quién quería engañar? Solamente, quería tenerlo más cerca. Sentir su cuerpo calentar el de ella. La dirección hacia la habitación fue tomada, pero no llegaron hasta allá. En una de las mesas cayeron algunas prendas. En otra, cayeron otras. Chocaron con la ventana. Ahí, la prensó en contra del vidrio. Si alguien estaba en el edificio de en frente, pudo haber presenciado un espectáculo muy particular. Si había alguien o no, no le interesó a la pareja. Estaban concentrados en su acción particular hasta terminar su primera faena ahí. El segundo, sobre ese sofá y el último, entre las sábanas de la enorme cama.

A eso de las dos de la mañana, devolvió a la chica a su casa. Ella quería quedarse, pero sabía que no le convenía meterse en problemas. Ni él ni ella pensaron en los problemas en los que se podían meter. Archie se recostó en la cama. Se quitó el reloj; lo colocó sobre su mesa de noche. Ahí vio lo que vio y se asustó.

Stear también tuvo su noche de pasión con Patty. A ellos no les dio por dar un espectáculo. Lo de ellos seguía siendo: experimentar con juegos. Los dados usados en Italia salieron de su pequeña bolsa. Antes de esos juegos, el regalo de Patty fue un entretenimiento privado. Cerró las cortinas, colocó pañuelos sobre las luces encendidas, lo sentó sobre la amplia cama. En medio de besos, le ofreció hacerle el amor. Él aceptó. Inmediatamente al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, tomó uno de los brazos lo alargó; lo amarró con un pañuelo. Pasó al otro e hizo lo mismo. Lo hizo tan rápido que él no pudo responder. Ella se levantó. Se paró frente a él. Comenzó a quitar prenda por prenda. Antes de hacer cada cosa que hacía, le preguntaba a él qué quería. Depende de su respuesta, la acción a seguir. Le tomó unas cuantas decisiones a Stear para darse cuenta que ella hacía lo contrario a lo que él pedía. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su creatividad para poder lograr que ella se quedara sin un hilo sobre sus cuerpos. El otro fue lograr que lo soltara.

Los juguetes nuevos, los adquirió Stear en su viaje de vuelta. Jugar damas con shots de whiskey fue nuevo para ella. Por su falta de experiencia, los vasitos de ella estaban llenos hasta la mitad y los de él hasta arriba. Lo más divertido fue cuando, por estar un poco atarantados dándose besos después de cada trago, botaron varios de esos vasitos. Todo el líquido se derramó.

¡Ups! Perdón, Stear.

No importa. Ven aquí.

Volvieron a su actividad previa sin amarres para él; sí para ella. El gozo lo notaba entre sus piernas. Sintió cuando su cuerpo soltaba su líquido. Gimió alto. Pensó en pedirle aunque le exigió a su hombre a tomarla en ese momento. La fricción se sintió exquisitamente en los dos. La experiencia fue sin igual. Él sintió la diferencia entre estar con ella con otras experiencias. Se dio cuenta sobre un hecho, más bien un cambio dentro de su corazón. Percibió cómo sus prioridades cambiaban con cada empuje.

A diferencia de la otra pareja, esta se quedó toda la noche juntos. Los padres de Patty no habían vuelto a casa. Eso no quiere decir que el día siguiente, la chica estaría ahí esperando el regreso de sus padres. Ese día, la pasó con ellos. Hablaron sobre todo lo referente a la nueva próxima vida de estudiante viviendo fuera de su hogar. Muchas emociones… muchos cambios… Especialmente en la vida de Candy. Eso pensaban ellas, pero nunca se dieron cuenta de que las de ellas también estaban cambiando. El año siguiente es uno de retos, cambio de paradigmas…

* * *

><p><em>En el siguiente capítulo, ¿qué pasó con los planes?<em>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y por haber dejado sus reviews.<p>

Noemi Cullen: faltan alguna que otra sorpresa. Gracias por escribir.

carmen: muy hipócritas. Toda la razón.

ALEXIA: ¿te gustó la propuesta de Patty?

Usagi13chiba: tan shutes (entrometidos) los padres, ¿verdad?

Oligranchester: uno siempre encuentra alero para hacer lo que uno quiere.

Terry´s Girl: gracias por haber agregado la historia a tus alertas.

**Espero que les parezca este capítulo. Espero sus reviews y comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**TC GAN**


	28. Chapter 28

**Mis querids amigs: **

**Me ha tocado trabajar como loca. Espero que para el mes de mayo las cosas se faciliten.**

**Eso no quiere decir que me olvide de ustedes. Seguiré subiendo capítulos en cuanto me sea posible.**

**Feliz día de San Valentín tardío. **

**Les mando un beso.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, vimos parte de la vida de las amigas y amigos de Candy y Terry y sus actividades en ambientes privados. Exhibicionismo, juegos, sorpresas y olvidos.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 28

* * *

><p>Candy tuvo que esperar hasta el día en cuestión. Annie, con la excusa de llamar a sus padres, llamó a Archie. Le contó lo sorprendida por haber visto entrar a la mamá de Candy. La actuación de la rubia fue magistral.<p>

Archie colgó con su novia. Rápidamente, marcó el número de Terry. Le contó sobre el pequeño problema. Los planes cambiaron. Terminó su conversación con Archie abruptamente. Le tocó pagar una multa por hacer los cambios necesarios. Estaba enojado, pero no podía hacer nada.

Mientras, en el apartamento, tres de ellas recibieron una gran sorpresa. Una persona inesperada llegó de visita. ¿Las tres chicas se preguntaban cómo es que había llegado? ¿Cómo se enteró de la dirección; de que estarían ahí? La única serena era la madre Candy; quien, cuando llegó la hora, se fue tranquila después de despedirse amenamente de la visita.

¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la rubia. - ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

Me topé con tu madre hace unos días. Ella me lo dijo.

¡Mi madre!

Sí. – Al ver la reacción de la rubia, preguntó. - ¿Pasa algo malo?

No… nada…

No te creo. ¿Qué te sucede?

Nada. Te lo aseguro.

¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo, Albert? - Preguntó Annie.

No mucho. Solo quiero hablar con Candy un momento.

Mira, Annie, te quiero enseñar en dónde quiero colgar mis… - Decía Patty mientras se llevaba a Annie.

Siéntate, Albert. ¿Te puedo dar algo de tomar?

No, gracias. – Se acercó a ella muy peligrosamente. - ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre conquistar a una chica?

Sí. – Poniéndose nerviosa ante la mirada fija del hombre.

Pues…

¿Ya te hizo caso esa chica? Espero que sí porque eres un excelente hombre. No sé cómo es que tú y Anthony son hermanos. Son tan distintos. – Dio una vuelta para sentarse sobre un banco. Hablaba rápidamente. - ¿Cómo está él?

¿No lo sabes? – Preguntó extraño.

No sé nada de él.

Pues… No había pensado en hablar de ello contigo. Pensé que sabrías.

¿Saber qué?

Se casará con Susana el próximo fin de semana.

¡Cómo!

Sí… es que… están en problemas… tú sabes…

¿Qué?

Dejó a Susana embarazada y los padres de ella insisten en casarlos.

¡Qué retrógrados! Eso no le conviene al bebé. Pero ni modo. – Dijo tratando de controlar su sorpresa y sus lágrimas. No es que quisiera regresar con Anthony, pero es un shock de todos modos. Hasta hace pocas semanas, eran novios.

Candy, perdóname.

¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

Porque te acabo de dar una noticia que te perturbó.

No se hubiera podido evitar. No me gustaría regresar con tu hermano. Lo quise mucho, pero no ahora.

Entonces… - Albert llenó su corazón de esperanza. - …ahora tienes tu corazón libre.

Pues…

Candy, no te pediré que vayas a la boda de mi hermano conmigo, pero… - Dijo serio y con un brillo muy particular en los ojos.

¡Albert! ¿Qué dices?

¡No! No puedo hacer esto… Te iba a jugar una broma, pero no puedo. – Comenzó a reír. – Sí, conseguí a mi chica. Salimos desde hace poco tiempo. Ella me acompañará a la boda de mi hermano. Jajajaja… Disculpame…

¡Albert! ¡Me asustaste!

Lo siento. Lo vi en tu rostro. Por eso, no seguí. Jajajajaja…

Gracioso. – Le entregó un vaso lleno de soda con hielo. Le señaló sentarse en el sofá nuevo. – Ahora, sí… dime…

Estoy aquí porque me llamó un conocido. Creo que es conocido tuyo.

¿Quién?

Terry.

¿Conoces a Terry?

Nos conocemos porque practicamos la medicina. Me contó lo que les sucedió hoy. Vine a colaborarles.

Gracias, pero mamá ya se fue.

Ya veo. Me alegro. Él vendrá dentro de un rato por ti. Llama a tus amigas. Para que el plan funcione, las necesitamos.

¿Plan? ¿De qué hablas?

Llámalas y te enterarás.

El plan consistió en llamar a la casa de Annie. Ella le contó a sus papás la maravilla de la invitación de parte de Albert. No era tanto una invitación sino más bien un regalo. El cuento era que como Albert no podría ir de vacaciones con su novia ese fin de semana por la boda de su hermano. Les regaló unas de esas vacaciones en un Spa en las afueras de la ciudad. Como los tres pares de padres estaban en el mismo lugar, el regalo fue aceptado. Los padres de Candy fueron presionados, casi coaccionados, por los otros dos pares. No habría tiempo de regresar a casa por ropa. Al quedarse en el apartamento, ellas tenían suficiente ropa para un par de días. ¿Para qué iban a llevar más ropa si no se iban a estar en bata todo el día; de masaje en masaje, del sauna al jacuzzi… Iban a ser solo ellas. ¡Qué más daba! Se fueron con la bendición de sus progenitores.

Al salir, Albert las llevó al aeropuerto. Ellas estaban un poco sorprendidas. Ahí estaban los tres caballeros. Con la mano saludaron al rubio mientras se iba a cualquier lugar. Los chicos tomaron los maletines de las chicas. Las llevaron dentro. Cuando sintieron, los seis estaban subidos en un avión con dirección a una ciudad muy particular en el país. Iban directo a un lugar excitante; un parque de diversiones para adultos. Unas horas después, podían ver esa vista llena de luces y una amalgama de estilos arquitectónicos. A pesar de la hora y el cansancio, estaban emocionados. Llegaron al hotel en donde se hospedaron. Ya no era secreto que las tres parejas compartían muchos intereses incluidos los de la recámara.

La primera pareja entró a su suite. La chica estaba maravillada. Pero muy cansada. Cayó en la cama para disque cerrar los ojos un momento y se quedó dormidísima. Curiosamente, le sucedió a las tres chicas. La mañana siguiente, comenzó como unas vacaciones. Esta prometía ser muy especial, no solo porque estaban con sus respectivas parejas, sino también por la grata sorpresa. Se juntaron a desayunar todos en uno de los restaurantes del hotel.

¿Qué haremos hoy?

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo, averiguaremos el nombre de la ciudad en dónde estarán jugando y ¿se pueden imaginar en cuál hotel están?<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias amiga por dejar sus reviews.<p>

Kraren: gracias por colocar la historia entre tus favoritas.

Oligranchester: a ti, muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejar tus comentarios.

Anelis Granchester: gracias por tu apoyo. Tengo muchas ideas, lo que no tengo ahora es tiempo. Pero espero que las cosas se tranquilicen pronto.

ALEXIA: me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que te guste este también.

Usagi13chiba: a veces las mojigatas son muy calientes una vez se les toca la tecla correcta. jajajajaja...

**Nos vemos en la próxima oportunidad.**

**Espero que sea más pronto que este. Me tardé mucho.**

**Lo siento.**

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**TC GAN**


	29. Chapter 29

**Aquí de nuevo, amgs.**

**Les mando un abrazote. **

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, estaban en el apartamento que iban a compartir las tres amigas. Albert llegó de sorpresa para ayudar a la rubia con la situación de su mamá. En ese momento, recibió la segunda sorpresa de la noche: Anthony, su exnovio, se casa con la mujer a la que dejó embarazada. Fue completamente inesperado el viaje a la ciudad de las luces y quedarse en ese hotel que los llevaba a los recuerdos de cuando se conocieron esas 6 personas. Aquella ocasión cuando tres recién graduadas de secundaria hacían comentarios atrevidos con insinuaciones lascivas refiriéndose a un hombre guapísimo sentado del otro lado del barco. <em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 29

* * *

><p>Haber llegado a esa ciudad llena de luces y actividad fue todo un evento para todos. Muchos lo consideran el parque de diversiones para adultos: Las Vegas. El hotel se parecía mucho a esa ciudad en la que se conocieron. Muchos sabían el nombre de ese famoso hotel solo por su descripción: góndolas navegando en una por un río. A pesar de que los caballeros ya conocían esta ciudad, las chicas se emocionaron mucho por la novedad. Iban de un lado a otro sin discriminar.<p>

La primera tarde, las chicas escogieron ir de tienda en tienda. Patty tenía una idea muy determinada de a dónde quería ir con sus amigas. Era hora y la oportunidad de introducir a sus amigas a nuevas experiencias. Estaba segura que sus compañeros lo agradecerían. Cuando le dijo a Stear, él estuvo dispuesto a ser el compinche del plan. Así que le averiguó la dirección. No necesitó excusa alguna porque Terry necesitaba ir a otra tienda particular.

Después de almuerzo, se separaron. Las chicas seguían a Patty. Demandaban saber a dónde iban. No encontraron respuesta. Entraron después de ella a toda prisa. Cuando se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban, ya estaban adentro. Los ojos se les abrieron muy grandes. Después de unos segundos, respiraron. Buscaron a Patty. Ella ya estaba en buscando algunas cosas. Candy y Annie, sin separarse, se acercaron a su amiga.

- ¡Chicas, busquen algo interesante!

- ¡Interesante! Todo es interesante. – Dijo Candy sarcásticamente.

- Candy, a ti te gusta la lencería. Ve allá. – Le señaló una parte de la tienda. – Busca algo que creas que le guste a Terry.

- ¡Patty!

- Déjate de tonterías. Lo hemos hablado antes. Anda, ve… Annie, por allá están los libros y los DVD. Busca alguno para que aprendas a hacerle algo diferente a Archie o con Archie. – Muy pícaramente.

- ¡Patty!

Estaban impresionadas, pero se dirigieron a los lugares indicados. Candy comenzó a ver la lencería. Se sorprendió gratamente al darse cuenta que había una gran variedad de prendas de diversos materiales. Se enfocó en buscar ropa delicada de encajes. Encontró un conjunto precioso. Le fascinó la tela. Era de un rosado bien claro, casi blanco. Llamó a una señorita y preguntó si tenían de su talla. La joven le indicó que sí y fue a buscarlo. Mientras esperaba, se fue con Annie. Ya cargaba una canasta con un DVD y un libro. Las dos siguieron viendo a ver qué encontraban. Mientras, Patty vio un algo que no había probado. Se tomó su tiempo en leer las instrucciones y escoger el que le llamaba más la atención.

Así pasaron la tarde. Entre una cosa y la otra. A Patty ya no le daba vergüenza preguntar para qué servía algo o cómo se usaba. De eso se aprovecharon las otras dos. Para cuando salieron de ahí, llevaban una serie de bolsas llenas de diversos productos con los que esperaban poder experimentar después de la cena. Los chicos las invitaron a cenar a uno de esas cenas-shows en donde algún famoso canta, actúa o practica magia. Estaban emocionadas por todo lo sucedido en las últimas 24 horas.

Los hombres andaban caminando entre las tiendas. Entraron a varias en busca de un círculo con una piedra transparente. Finalmente, entraron a una en la que encontraron lo buscado.

- ¿Estás seguro, Terry?

- Estoy muy seguro. ¿Crees que haría este viaje si no lo estuviera?

- No, por supuesto.

- Considero que eres tú quien se debería aventar a hacer lo mismo. Ella te ama. Se le nota.

- Nosotros no tenemos los problemas que ustedes tienen. El hecho que los padres de Candy la tengan como la tienen… ¡Qué horror! Por eso, comprendo, pero de eso a yo…

Así continuó la tarde. Todos se juntaron en el lobby para ir al show. La sorpresa fue que no las llevaron a un show. Las llevaron a un restaurante muy elegante y romántico… a media luz. Comieron delicioso. Llegó la hora del postre. Terry pidió unas copas de champán. El mesero colocó las copas frente a cada uno. Brindaron. El postre eran deliciosos pastelillos de sabores que compartían entre todos. Las copas iban bajando.

En eso, una de las chicas percibió un destello extraño entre el líquido dentro de la copa. Trató de distinguir ese brillo por medio de los rayos de la vela. Le costó darse cuenta de lo que había. Estaba sorprendida y su novio estaba sonriendo sin control. Las otras dos chicas estaban extrañadas. Los novios de ellas dos, les pasaron sus copas para motivarlas a hacer lo mismo con las de ellas. Así lo hicieron. ¡Las tres! Para las 10 de la noche, las tres chicas estaban comprometidas con sus chicos. Terry y Stear finalmente convencieron a Archie de proponerse a Annie. Esa noche no fue como la anterior porque media hora más tarde, una de esas parejas se había casado en una de esas famosas capillas de matrimonios rápidos.

Una vez en la habitación, Terry comenzó a seducir a Candy tan sutilmente como podía. Notaba a la rubia muy nerviosa. Cualquiera diría que era la primera vez que se verían tan claramente. Ella lo evadía con todo lo posible. De un momento a otro, se dio cuenta que se quedó solo. ¿A qué hora se escabulló? Ni lo percibió. ¿A dónde fue? La llamó por todos lados.

- Ya salgo. Espera. – Le dijo desde el armario.

- Abre… déjame entrar. Quiero verte. – Expresó al intentar abrir las puertas que lo separaban de la dama dueña de su corazón.

- Espera… ya me verás.

- ¡Archie! ¿Dónde estás?

- En el balcón. – Gritó. Trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo ante la aceptación de Annie.

- Ah… - Se paró bajo el marco de las puertas dobles entre el balcón y una sala de estar. – Archie…

- ¡Estás preciosa! Gracias por esta noche, Patty. – La acariciaba.

- Gracias. – Otra vez ese tono divertido y travieso apareció. – Quiero que me des un masaje.

- ¿Un masaje?

- Sí, un masaje. Quiero que me relajes un poco. Con todo esto de los compromisos y la boda, me quedado muy impresionada y tensa.

- Esta bien. Colócate boca abajo.

- Espera. Usa esto. – Le dio un pomo de algo que parecía crema.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Algo que no hemos probado.

* * *

><p><em>En el siguiente capítulo, las tres mujeres van a compartir una noche inolvidable con los hombres de su vida. Comenzaron una nueva etapa de sus vidas y una nueva relación. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a tods por leer. Ls adoro por eso.<strong>

Oligranchester: has adivinado muy bien... jajaja...

ALEXIA: ya viene lo candente... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

carmen: en todos lados hay hombres que no valen la pena. Claro, para alguna mujeres, tal vez para otras, sí. ¿Qué piensas?

Noemi Cullen: aquí te dejo este capítulo. Una impresionante ciudad, definitivamente.

Usagi13chiba: me alegra que te haya divertido.

**Gracias a tods los lectores anónimos. **

**No los olvido.**

**Les mando un saludo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**TC GAN**


	30. Chapter 30

**Mis querids, pude subirles otro capítulo.**

**Les cuento que tienen que tener criterio para leerlo. Si no desean leerlo, no lo hagan. Saltéenlo. **

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, las parejas se comprometieron en matrimonio y una de ellas lo hizo justo después de comer. <em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 30

* * *

><p>Las tres chicas estaban nerviosas por todo lo sucedido esa noche; más bien en esas últimas 24 horas. Ya no estaban en Chicago. Dormían en camas de un hermosísimo hotel con un nombre muy parecido a la ciudad en la que se conocieron; caminaban por las calles iluminadas y comían en lugares interesantes. Las tres parejas estaban comenzando una nueva etapa de sus vidas. Una en especial tiene etapa doble que enfrentar desde las 6 am.<p>

FLASHBACK

- Te amo. Me has hecho muy feliz. Cuando me diste el anillo en el restaurante no me imaginé que nos casaríamos casi una hora más tarde. – Abrazaba a ese hombre.

Acababan de entrar a su habitación del hotel. Él la besó con mucha ternura después de haber escuchado ese comentario. Ella se soltó y salió corriendo a la habitación. Con toda velocidad, cerró la puerta detrás de ella con pestillo. El caballero por más que lo intentó, no llegó a tiempo. Comenzó a golpear la puerta. Ella le dijo que se sentará, tenía algo muy importante qué hacer. Pasaron 5 minutos. Volvió a tocar, pero ahora le gritaba.

- ¡Sal! ¿Te pasó algo?

No escuchó respuesta. Solo un "espérame". Otra vez, golpeó la puerta. Así lo hizo unas 30 o 40 veces. Nada. Regresó a sentarse. Pasó de la desesperación al enojo y, finalmente, a la aceptación. Se sentó en el sofá resignado. Diez minutos más pasaron cuando se abrieron las puertas. Tenía los ojos cerrados porque se sentía cansado sus brazos los puso detrás de su nuca y apoyó su cabeza en ellos. Otra historia hubiera sido si hubieran comenzado un encuentro amoroso justo después del beso. Pero no fue así.

- ¡Terry! – Lo llamó Candy. - ¡Terry!

- Mmmm… - Sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡Terry! - Se comenzó a acercar a su esposo.

- Mmmmm… - Sin abrir los ojos. Solo sintió el sofá hundirse al lado de cada una de sus piernas. Ella se quedó a horcajadas encima de él.

- ¡Terry! – Le susurró al oído de la forma más sensual que pudo.

Él sintió el chifloncito que ella emanó al decir su nombre. El cuerpo le comenzó a responder. Aunque no se movió porque quería darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate. Ella se levantó con la misma suavidad con la que se había sentado. Se quedó parada frente a él quien seguía con sus ojos bien cerrados.

- ¡Terry! – Le gritó.

- ¿Cómo se siente que te ig… - Decía al tiempo que abría los ojos.

No pudo continuar al ver a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Entendió porque le tomó 15 minutos. La espera valió la pena definitivamente. Ingenuo él al querer vengarse de ella porque se hubiera perdido de verla vestida con ese lindo conjunto de camisón corto y batita. Eran capas y capas y capas de tela semitransparente. Música comenzó tocar. Terry quiso levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Tenía las manos atadas atrás de él por encima de su cabeza. ¿A qué hora sucedió esto? Fue cuando le habló al oído. No hubo otro momento. Pensó que por eso sí se vengaría de su nueva esposa. Ese pensamiento le duró muy poco tiempo.

Ella comenzó a bailar para su esposo. Le dio la espalda y dejó caer la primera capa de tela. La batita salió volando hacia la cara de Terry por el aventón que le dio Candy. Mala suerte. No le cayó en la cara. Le cayó en sus piernas. Otra capa de tela comenzó a quitarse. Volteó nuevamente contoneando las caderas al ritmo de la música. Este le cayó en el hombro. A los pocos movimientos, lo tenía cubierto de telas. La última capa cayó encima de su cabeza tapándole parte del rostro masculino. Él hizo todos los amagos que pudo para poder quitarse la tela de encima para poder ver a su mujer así como así. A través de los agujeros de la tela, podía ver la silueta de su esposa. Podía ver dónde había más tela para quita y dónde no había tela ya.

Se acercó. Le quitó las piezas de tela una a una excepto la de la cara. Esa la retiró suavemente, lentamente… la provocación iba en aumento como la erección.

Le soltó los amarres. Más se tardó Candy en desamarrar los listones que Terry quitarse el velo frente a sus ojos. Disfrutó verla. Al acariciarla, se dio cuenta de alguna que otra abertura estratégica en el sostén y braguitas. Con la misma habilidad, ya la tenía donde la quería: entre el sofá y él.

En otra habitación, Patty y Stear jugaban con otros juguetitos nuevos. Masajes iban y venían. Otra noche maravillosa para esta pareja. La propuesta de Stear de casarse la ilusionó de una gran manera. Esa increíble. No se lo esperaba. No es que hubieran hablado de eso anteriormente, pero en el fondo, ambos lo sabían: sucedería en algún momento. En medio de la pasión, Stear le propuso una segunda cosa. Patty no sabía cómo reaccionar. Eso de estar entre un espasmo placentero y la conciencia respondió como pudo. Al otro día, se irían a una capilla de esas para hacer lo mismo que sus amigos. Así quedó la decisión.

Mientras, Archie convencía a Annie a hacer lo mismo. Ambos estaban sentados viendo un programa de televisión. Por alguna razón extraña, pensaba el hombre, no pudo comenzar a seducir a la mujer que tenía a la par. Ella se dio cuenta de esto. Ella pensaba que era porque ella estaba nerviosa. Y sí, lo estaba. Se levantó, buscó dentro de una bolsa negra una cajita. La abrió. La metió en el aparato de bluray. Regresó a su asiento. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Archie. Comenzó a jugar con el pecho firme por encima de la camisa. En esas estaba, cuando comenzó la película. No lo podía creer. Era una película de esas sin un verdadero argumento. Más bien, los personajes solo se dedicaban a atraer a otros. Archie estaba tan encandilado con las imágenes frente a él que no se dio cuenta cuando Annie le quitó la camisa y le besaba por todo el pecho.

Esa noche fue llena de sorpresas para todos. Ellas, por los anillos en sus dedos y ellos por el espectáculo presenciado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

><p><em>En el siguiente capítulo, otras sorpresas más. <em>

* * *

><p>Gracias a tods mis lectors.<p>

carmen: gracias por siempre estar al pie del cañón. Tienes razón, pero creo que un hombre que para algunas mujeres es un verdadero cafre es un tesoro para otra... jajajajaja... Veremos qué nos toca... jajajaja...

Oligranchester: avísame si los ves. Mejor llevas tu cámara digital o, por lo menos, una foto tomada con un móvil... jajajaja... no importa si les salamos un poco la noche con tal de tener un recuerdito... jajajajaja...

Usagi13chiba: ya veremos que les sucede con eso de sus padres y las noticias por andar jugando en ciudades tan... tan... traviesas )

**Espero poder subir pronto. Así como ahora.**

**Les mando un saludote y un abrazote.**

**TC GAN **


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que todavía sigan mi historia a pesar de no poder dejarles **

**un capítulo por semana ****como me hubiera gustado.**

**Les dejo este nuevo.**

**Un abrazote,**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Terry y Candy disfrutaron de su luna de miel.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 31

* * *

><p>El almuerzo del primer día de matrimonio de Terry y Candy lo hicieron privadamente. Por otro lado, las otras dos parejas pasaron su noche muy contentos. En la noche, se juntaron para ir a otro show. Al otro día, les tocaba regresar a Chicago; a la realidad de todos. Candy a enfrentar a sus padres, Patty a cómo decirle a Annie que no vivirían juntas. Archie y Stear entraban a trabajar al hospital. Terry, apoyar a su esposa y, después, viajar a Venecia.<p>

El show fue espectacular. Lo disfrutaron muchísimo. Iban todos metidos en una limosina lujosa de vuelta al hotel. Uno de esos caballeros miraba por la ventana con cierta tristeza. Por alguna razón, se le metió en la cabeza la idea del cambio tan radical que vendría en pocos días. Por un lado, estaba feliz por la felicidad de sus amigos y la de él mismo. Pero nada sería igual. Por primera vez desde el comienzo de sus estudios en medicina, los tres hermanos, como ellos se llamaban, se separarán. Él y su hermano se quedan en Chicago con sus parejas, pero ya no será lo mismo. Un foco se encendió cual candil de bombilla led dentro de su mente. De improvisto, se volteó a ver a Annie.

Annie, cásate conmigo ahora.

… - Los demás siguen hablando sin ponerle atención en medio de carcajadas.

Annie… - Le toma la mano y, por ende, la atención. - … cásate conmigo ahora.

¡Archie! ¿Qué dices?

Casémonos. ¿Para qué esperar?

Archie, estás loco.

No lo estoy.

¡Claro que sí! - Le gritó y llamó la atención de todos. - Quiero estudiar, quiero poder vivir mi experiencia universitaria.

Y lo podrás hacer. Estudiarás en la universidad y podrás hacerlo todo. Excepto que vas a vivir conmigo.

Eso es lo que pasa. No será lo mismo. Es un cambio muy radical tan rápido.

¿A caso no quieres casarte conmigo?

No seas injusto. Eso si quiero, pero…

Pero…

Me tomas por sorpresa. ¿Cómo pretendes que tome una decisión así como así? Yo no soy muy buena para tomar decisiones sin pensarlas bien antes.

Seguían en esta conversación. Stear vio a Patty. Patty dijo que sí con la mirada. El hombre se acercó al chofer. Le indicó llevarlos a la misma capilla en donde se casaron Terry y Candy. La limosina se detuvo a las pocas cuadras. Las parejas se bajaron. Entraron a la capilla. Les tocó esperar quince minutos mientras salía la pareja anterior. Durante ese tiempo, Archie se sentía rechazado y su hermano nervioso. En cambio, las damas buscando algo nuevo, algo usado, algo prestado y algo azul como dice la tradición. Lo nuevo era la ropa interior que tenía puesta. Lo usado eran sus zapatos. Lo prestado, Candy le dio un pañuelo y lo azul fueron las sombras de ojos que usaron para maquillarla. Pasado el tiempo, Stear la esperaba cerca de Elvis. La señorita caminó hacia su novio llevando con ella una bellísima sonrisa. La ceremonia comenzó. Al momento en que Elvis preguntaba si había alguien en contra una mujer habló.

¡Un momento! – Dijo Annie con mucha seguridad y con un volumen bastante alto sorprendiendo a todos.

¡Annie! – Patty comenzó a llorar.

Archie… - Obviando las lagrimas de su amiga..

¡Annie! – Intervino Archie. - ¿Por qué…

Si de verdad te quieres casar ahora, acepto. Nos casamos ahora.

¿Estás segura?

Apúrate, hermano, antes de que se arrepienta. – Dijo Stear.

Sí, Annie, si lo vas a hacer, hazlo ahora. – Expresó Patty sonriendo y, ahora, llorando de la alegría o los nervios…

Así lo hicieron. Las dos parejas salieron de la capilla enlazados hasta que la vida les permita estar juntos. Fue una noche inolvidable; un fin de semana inolvidable.

Llegaron a Chicago en el vuelo de la madrugada del lunes. Los hermanos llevaron a sus esposas a sus casas. Venían las partes difíciles: comunicarles a sus padres la decisión ya tomada; ya llevada a cabo. ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿La universidad todavía estará en sus planes? ¿La tendrán que pagar ellas? ¿Qué dirán sus padres? Esa pregunta se la hacían una y otra vez desde bajar del avión hasta llegar al apartamento que iban a compartir.

La rubia tomó un taxi con Terry. Él se bajó a pocas cuadras. No les convenía que los vieran juntos; todavía no. Ella se bajó con su maletín. Entró a su casa. La primera persona que vio fue su mamá. Se saludaron con calma. La madre le preguntó sobre su fin de semana en el spa y le contó lo maravillada que estaba ante la amabilidad y galantería de Albert al invitarlas. Comentarios iban y venían. Candy tenía muchas dificultades al tratar de disimular sus risas ante la ingenuidad de su madre. Llegó a su habitación. Desde ahí, llamó a Terry. Sería su última cena con sus padres. Ella haría cualquier cosa para que no se dieran cuenta de sus planes de fuga.

Mientras, Terry fue con el abogado quien tenía todo preparado. Ya estaba todo listo para que recibiera su dinero e hiciera las transferencias bancarias necesarias para evitar cualquier problema. Únicamente, faltaba la firma de la rubia. A primera hora de la mañana, lo harían. La cita era temprano. ¿Cuál iba a ser la excusa de Candy para salir así de temprano? Comenzó en la cena.

Papá…

Sí, hija…

Papá, quiero… quiero… - Se puso algo nerviosa.

Hija… - Dijo el papá como si sospechara algo siniestro.

Quiero... quiero… meterme a un gimnasio. –Trató de decir con toda la seguridad que pudo.

¿Un gimnasio? - Preguntó la mamá. – Aquí tienes uno completamente equipado. Tu padre te lo prestará si eso quieres.

No…

¡Cómo que no!

Es que… nos queremos meter las tres. Annie, Patty y yo queremos hacerlo juntas.

¿Para qué? Pueden venir aquí…

No es lo mismo, mamá. – Complementó su explicación con algo que Terry le había dicho. – Este fin de semana nos dimos cuenta que la pasamos muy bien las tres.

Ustedes siempre la pasan muy bien.

Cierto. Pero esa no es la única razón.

Mira, Candy, si es para ver a ese…

¡No! ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Han sido muy claros. Tengo semanas de haberlo dejado de ver. No es eso.

¿Entonces?

Papá, lo que pasa es que ya no viviré aquí, ¿recuerdas? Viviré muy lejos para venirme todos los días a hacer ejercicio. Aunque me encantaría porque así los vería todos los días. Pero no tendré tiempo. Lo sabes.

¡Ah! Comprendo. Tienes razón. No puedes estar cursando la ciudad todos los días.

Queremos empezar mañana.

¡Mañana! ¿Por qué la urgencia?

Por que empezamos este fin de semana en el spa.

Subió el tono de la voz y habló más rápido para simular lo emocionada que disque estaba. Sus padres la vieron feliz por primera vez en semanas. Desde la semana en que le habían prohibido ver a Terry estuvo sonámbula. Solo le ilusionaba el apartamento, pero a los padres no les convenía. La rubia con todos sus cómplices lograron ir solucionando los problemas poco a poco; uno a la vez. El objetivo, lograr que Candy se fuera con Terry con todo su dinero.

Se fue a dormir muy contenta porque sus padres le autorizaron ir al gimnasio. Patty pasó por ella muy temprano. A las 5 y media de la mañana ya había salido de su casa. Por la noche, arregló dos maletas con las últimas cosas que quería llevarse con ella. Sabía perfectamente que no podría volver nunca más.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo, han vuelto a Chicago. El reto comenzará. ¿Cómo burlar a los padres de Candy? El plan inicial tendrá algunos obstáculos.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias a mis lectors y seguidores.<p>

Andreiita GraNChezter: Gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritas.

Annie de Madero: cierto, fue cortito, pero muy emocionante.

carmen: me siento honrada porque lees mi historia. Muchas gracias.

Oligranchester: jajajaja... velo por aquí... velo por allá... jajajajaja...

**Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**TC GAN**


	32. Chapter 32

**Les dejo un complemento para el capítulo anterior. **

**Esta semana tuve un poco más de tiempo para poder escribir un poco más. Aquí se los dejo.**

**Sé que no puedo escribir como me gustaría o les gustaría. Les pido un poco de comprensión y paciencia conmigo. **

**Tengo mucho trabajo. Pero no quiero dejar de compartir este espacio con tods ustedes. **

**Gracias a tods los seguidors de esta humilde historia.**

**Les mando un gran abrazo.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Candy pudo escaparse sin problemas de su casa. El trabajo realizado durante las semanas previas y la ayuda de Albert colaboraron a que todo saliera bien. <em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 32

* * *

><p>Por un lado, estaba muy triste. Por otro, emocionada. Estaría con el hombre de su vida. ¿Qué le depara el futuro? No lo sabía. Solo sabía lo inmensamente enamorada que estaba.<p>

La pareja desayunó temprano para poder estar lista. A eso de las ocho y cuarto, entraron al despacho del abogado. También estaba presente el gerente del banco. Firmaron todo lo necesario. Todo se arregló. Entregaron el dinero a Candy quien hizo el traslado a otras cuentas bancarias.

Al medio día, se juntaron con las otras dos parejas. Cada una contó cómo le había ido al contarle a sus padres. Habían muchos aspectos a reorganizar. Después de la impresión llegó el enojo y, por último, resignación. Seguirían estudiando. Otros aspectos se hablaron largamente. Los médicos llegaron corriendo a la hora de su almuerzo. Era el momento de despedirse.

¡Despedirnos! - Exclamó la rubia.

Mi amor, todo está listo. Nos tenemos que ir.

¿Por qué?

En el momento en que tus padres se enteren que te casaste conmigo…

Pues, ni modo… Si no les gusta… su problema…

No solo eso. Cuando se den cuenta que ya no tienen control de tu dinero… - Dijo Annie. – Ellos no te dejarán en paz si te quedas aquí. – Llegaron las lágrimas.

Candy, ahora tu familia es Terry. Él te ayudará y te protegerá. Pero no lo puede hacer aquí. – Archie intervino.

Yo sé que tienen razón. Ellos se enojarán. Solo que… solo que no quiero dejarlos.

No te preocupes. Te iremos a visitar cuando podamos. Te lo juro. – Patty abrazó a la rubia.

Se dirigieron al aeropuerto a media tarde. Todo iba bien aunque nerviosos. Esperaban en la sala de espera. Faltaban unos minutos para subir al avión cuando un imprevisto sucedió. Candy cayó al suelo mientras hacía la cola. Terry comenzó a atenderla. En un dos por tres, había organizado todo. La llevarían al hospital donde trabajan Archie y Stear.

En medio del caos, los hermanos llegaron a la emergencia. Sacaron a Terry de ahí. Al ser su esposo no puede estar presente. Su objetividad saldría por la ventana. La revisaron. Le hicieron varios exámenes. El castaño daba vueltas y vueltas por todos lados. Las chicas llegaron lo antes posible. El hombre hablaba y hablaba. Teorías sobre los diversos problemas neurológicos entraban a su mente y salían por la boca. La mayoría de las veces, las chicas no entendían una palabra. Trataban de tranquilizarlo dando otras sugerencias, pero neurólogo es neurólogo.

La espera se sintió muy larga. Los amigos llegaron a donde estaban sus esposas acompañando a Terry. Estaba desesperado. No recibió respuesta de ninguno de los dos excepto que Candy ya estaba conciente. Esperó unos minutos antes de entrar a la habitación donde ubicaron a la rubia. El doctor estaba ahí.

Doctor Grandchester, un gusto verlo de nuevo.

¡Doctor, Roberts! Opino lo mismo. – Se estrecharon la mano. – Gracias por atenderla.

¿Es tu esposa, verdad?

Te felicito.

Gracias, pero me gustaría que habláramos de la situación de Candy. ¿Qué tiene?

Claro, perdón. Candy está bien.

¡Se desmayó!

Sí. También no comió bien y, por lo que entiendo, ha tenido muchas emociones en poco tiempo. Es comprensible su reacción.

Bueno…

Terry, amigo, no te preocupes. Hemos hecho todos los análisis y todo está normal.

Todo…

Todo…

¿Nos podemos ir?

Sí. Solo cuídala bien.

Al salir, encontraron a las dos amigas. Les explicaron lo sucedido. Los planes comenzaron a cambiar. El próximo día lo pasaron juntos. Nuevamente, en el aeropuerto, esperaban subir al avión. Los boletos en primera clase subían primero. Platicaban de una y otra cosa.

Para su sorpresa, justo antes de subir al avión, escucharon las voces de dos personas llamándola. Voltearon a ver. Reconoció la voz de sus padres. Gritaban su nombre hasta llamar la atención de las personas alrededor. Ella o podía mover un solo pie. Quedó estática. Esto le permitía a los padres llegar hasta ellos. Ya se acercaban cuando Terry la jaló hacia adentro del corredor. Una vez dentro, solamente si ellos tenían pasajes en el mismo avión entrarían.

Desde atrás de la estación, pudo ver cómo paraban a sus padres impidiéndoles pasar. Efectivamente, ellos no tenían boletos en ese avión. La madre se desesperó y comenzó a gritarle muchas cosas. Malagradecida, ingrata, irrespetuosa… fueron las palabras más decentes. Juraron vengarse. La rubia lloraba. Terry la tomó por la cintura y la dirigió hacia el interior del avión.

Antes de partir, les sirvieron una copa de champán. Se la tomó poco a poco. No se sintió tranquila hasta que no estuvieron en el aire. De repente, al castaño se le antojó algo muy particular… hasta común según había escuchado. Cuando todos se habían dormido, se levantó. Tomó la mano de Candy y la jaló hacia un lugar más privado. Llegó el momento cliché.

¡Vaya forma de hacerme olvidar lo sucedido con mis padres! – Dijo con una sorna muy pícara.

¿Yo? No sé de qué hablas. – Le decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda atrayéndola hacia él. - De verdad… ¡No me veas así!

No te veo de ninguna forma.

Acabó la conversación verbal. Inició una lucha de poder. El poder más importante para ellos en ese momento. El poder de seducir uno a la otra o la otra al uno. Besos por todos lados; caricias por los mismo lugares… Trataron de hacerlo lo más calladito posible. Al rato, con cuidado, salieron. Había terminado el cliché.

El vuelo seguía. Faltaban unas horas para llegar. Habían dormido un poco. No vieron el final de la película. Ella despertó un poco mareada. Se levantó para ir al lavabo. Devolvió lo comido antes de dormir. Al salir, le pidió un poco de agua a la asistente de cabina.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo, noticias emocionantes llegan a los oídos del castaño y la rubia. Se de por sí las cosas habían cambiado en 110 grados en la última semana, esto llegaría a los 180.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. Son ustedes la razón por la cual esta historia ha llegado hasta donde ha llegado. <strong>

**Seguiré escribiendo tan seguido como me sea posible. **

**La verdad... me encantaría tener unas vacaciones pronto. Me urgen... **

**Así me puedo dedicar a hacer las cosas que me gustan... como escribir.**

**Nos vemos la próxima vez.**

**TC GAN**

PS. Espero que este capítulo se suba al mismo tiempo que el otro.

La vez pasada hice lo mismo y salió después.

Nos vemos luego.


	33. Chapter 33

**Se nota que mi parte del trabajo está en espera después de haber terminado lo que me tocaba.**

**Por eso, tuve un poco de tiempo y les dejo este otro capítulo.**

**Eso sí, no se extrañen porque de mañana en adelante, me vuelve a tocar. **

**No me desaparezco del todo, solo por un ratito. **

**Mientras más rápido termine mi trabajo, más rápido puedo volver a la escritura.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, los padres de Candy llegaron a despedirla con una amenaza. Así como estaba de triste, Terry hizo todo lo posible por alegrarle el viaje haciendo lo que, según dicen los trabajadores de los aviones, es muy común hacer (hagan carita traviesa). El viaje por los aires del Atlántico sigue.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 33

* * *

><p>El agua le ayudó a bajar esa náusea un poco. Se decía que era por la preocupación. Nunca había visto a sus padres reaccionar de esa manera. Eso la tenía un poco aturdida. No estaba segura cómo reaccionar ante la amenaza. ¿Podría ser cierta? ¿Harían algo en su contra? En el despacho del abogado le aseguraron que no podían hacer nada en su contra desde el punto de vista legal, pero a nivel personal ¿qué podrían hacer? Terry le aseguró que se casarían otra vez al llegar a Italia. Si había un problemas tendrían dos certificados: el americano cuya copia tenía el abogado de Terry y uno italiano con certificación en la embajada americana. En cuanto al dinero, ella ya había sacado todo de las cuentas en donde estaban. Estaba resguardado y protegido por las leyes internacionales de banca. Los bancos suizos y los de las Islas Caimán eran de lo mejor.<p>

Se sentía bastante tranquila con los pasos realizados. A pesar de ello, le preocupaba. La presión en la que estuvo durante las últimas semanas estaba haciendo mella en ella. Afortunadamente, pensaba ella, no había intervenido en su relación con su esposo. Llegó a sentarse a su asiento. Veía al castaño dormir tranquilo. Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura al verlo tan pacífico. Su pecho subía con cada inhalación y bajaba con cada exhalación. Sus facciones de hombre guapo, maduro, experimentado… Le vio esas manos varoniles con las que la había tocado desde una inocente caricia hasta la más candente de todas. Todavía se sorprendía de la suavidad de ellas. ¡Claro! Es médico. Tiene que tener sus manos bien cuidadas. Esos brazos no le habían permitido caer cuando se desmayó. Sobre ese pecho encontró consuelo una y mil veces. ¿Quién iba a decir que aquella conversación con Patty y Annie en el taxi barco iba a llevarla a vivir una aventura tan maravillosa? Recordó la escena.

FLASHBACK

¡Chicas!

¿Qué tienes, Patty? - Preguntó Annie.

¡Wow! ¡Qué tipazo!

¿Qué tipazo? ¿De qué hablas?

¡Pero mira que guapura! – Las tres se sentaron enderezadas viendo al frente. Siguieron hablando al respecto.

¡Increíble! ¡Qué ojos más azules!

¡Ya quisiera yo tener un cabello como ese!

¡Ha de medir como un metro noventa!

¿Tú crees?

Ya lo creo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se reía internamente por las ocurrencias de ella y sus amigas. Desde que lo vieron se dieron a la tarea de imaginar cómo era desde su físico hasta su intelecto. Su físico era obvio y sobre eso no había discusión. Sobre su intelecto era otra cosa.

FLASHBACK

¿Le viste el tamaño a esas manos?

Creo que Candy tiene razón, Patty. Se ve que es muy alto. ¿Te imaginas esas manos tocándote?

Sería interesante… Se ve que es uno como para la vitrina.

¿Vitrina?

Sí, de esos para que se le pueda ver.

Jajajajaja… - Las tres se rieron.

Tiene que tener un defecto…

Probablemente, no tiene mucha materia gris detrás de esos ojazos…

FIN DE FLASHBACK

La rubia pensaba en lo feliz que era porque ese hombre tenía materia gris sobre sus hombros. ¡Vaya que la tenía!

FLASHBACK

"Dr. Terrence Grandchester"

Médico neurólogo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Eso decía la tarjeta de presentación. Definitivamente, inteligente y uno de los cirujanos más prometedores. No cualquiera se había fijado en ella. Fue Terrence Grandchester; el doctor, neurólogo, Terrence Grandchester.

FLASHBACK

¿Le viste el tamaño a esas manos?

Creo que Candy tiene razón, Patty. Se ve que es muy alto. ¿Te imaginas esas manos tocándote?

Sería interesante… Se ve que es uno como para la vitrina.

¿Vitrina?

Sí, de esos para que se le pueda ver.

Jajajajaja… - Las tres se rieron.

Me puedo imaginar estar con él… dándole besos… - Cerraba los ojos al decirlo.

Jajajaja… Nada te costaría darle besos, hacerle caricias…

Poner mis manos en ese pecho… ancho… musculoso… ¡Uyuyuy!

Caminar al lado de ese galante caballero por la playa al atardecer. Una sesión de arrumacos sobre la arena.

No… no… no, no, no… En una cabañita en aquella montaña de Colorado… Afuera nevando y adentro… Mmmmm… Los dos recostados sobre una alfombra suavecita frente al calor del fuego de la chimenea…

A mí no me importa dónde, lo que me importa es que estemos pasándola rico.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se podían imaginar pasar momentos íntimos con él y sus amigos. Había uno para cada una. Cada una con su gusto. Eso les pareció una maravilla. Una sierra nevada, una playa calurosa, cualquier lugar era perfecto para entregarse a ese increíble hombre. Eso lo estaba comprobando en carne propia un día a la vez. La llenaba de satisfacción saber que la oportunidad de encontrar nuevos lugares la llevaría por una búsqueda de por vida.

Candy recordaba cada uno de esos momentos. Volvía a sonrojarse de vergüenza cada vez que le venía a la memoria ese recuerdo a visitar su mentecita. Para cerrar con broche de oro, la leyenda detrás de la tarjeta: "Gracias por pensar que soy guapo. Tú también me pareces hermosa. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?"

¡Wow! Ese hombre que había visto se había convertido en su ángel de la guarda. La protegía de los ingratos de su padres. Especialmente, la defendía de ella misma y su inexperiencia. Sus consejos fueron muy útiles para que todo saliera bien. Su paciencia de santo para dejarla explorar a su antojo y a su ritmo cualquiera de todas las actividades que llevaban a cabo. Por otro lado, era el mismo demonio. La hacía caer en la tentación de sus besos… de sus caricias… de la forma en la que ella se sentía.

Por alguna razón extraña para ella y de forma inesperada, sentía ganas de despertar a su demoniángel para pedirle o, más bien, provocarle ganas de hacer el amor otra vez. No cuando bajara del avión. Ahora, en este preciso instante. No quería esperar, a pesar de afirmar que podía esperar. No es lo mismo una cosa que la otra. Si dicen que querer es poder, ahoritita mismo quiere… por eso, puede…

* * *

><p>Gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia que escribo para entretenernos un ratito de los días tan agobiantes que podemos llegar a tener.<p>

Les mando un saludo muy grande y un abrazo todavía más grande.

ginaa: siento mucho que no te haya gustado el capítulo y hayas quedado inconforme. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por hacerlo mejor. Te ofrezco una disculpa si no me quedan muy bien todos.

Talia: creo que tomaré tu comentario como una sugerencia y preguntar a los lectors qué piensan. ¡Excelente!

carmen: me alegra que te haya gustado. Estos padres para qué se hicieron padres, ¿verdad?

ginaa: le seguiré dando seguimiento especialmente por personas como tú, quienes siguen la historia. Reitero mi promesa de hacer lo mejor posible.

**Tomando en cuenta el comentario de Talia, mis querids lectors, les pregunto:**

_**¿Les gustaría que Candy ya esté de encargo o no?**_

_**¿Será que los padres podrán encontrar alguna manera de lastimar a Candy?**_

**Pueden dejar sus respuestas y sus comentarios en reviews si lo desean. **

**Los estaré esperando.**

**Feliz fin de semana.**

**TC GAN**


	34. Chapter 34

**Mis querids amigs:**

**¿Han oído ese refrán de: el hombre propone, Dios dispone y viene el diablo y lo descompone? Pues es como mejor puedo describir estas semanas. Han sido llenas de aventuras buenas y malas, eventos alegres y tristes y decisiones fáciles y difíciles y, definitivamente, un cambio de vida para mí. Las sorpresas fueron a todo nivel: personal y profesional. Todo esto retó mi capacidad de análisis, de adaptación y mi sistema nervioso. Todavía me falta algo más que viene en camino, pero espero poder manejarlo también.**

**Entre nos, me alegra que por lo menos hubo un constante: este sitio; en el, ustedes. A pesar de no poder subir mi historia, pude leer algunas. **

**Espero que sigan leyendo la historia. **

**Muchas gracias,**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Candy recordaba cómo conoció a Terry. <em>

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Capítulo 34

* * *

><p>Por alguna razón extraña para ella y de forma inesperada, sentía ganas de despertar a su demoniángel para pedirle o, más bien, provocarle ganas de hacer el amor otra vez. No cuando bajara del avión. Ahora, en este preciso instante. No quería esperar, a pesar de afirmar que podía esperar. No es lo mismo una cosa que la otra. Si dicen que querer es poder, ahoritita mismo quiere… por eso, puede…<p>

Su mente comenzó a maquinar el plan para provocarlo. Ir al baño ya no era una opción desde hacía unos momentos en que avisaron abrocharse los cinturones por que se acercaban a una posible situación climática peligrosa. Tendría que hacer algo diferente. Otra cosa… una alternativa… pero qué… qué podría ser…

Finalmente, se sentó cuando una azafata le pidió sentarse. Su marido tenía una cobija sobre él. Siempre que viajaba pedía una cobija y una almohadita para poder dormir más cómodo. Ella tenía otra. Al verlo cubierto, pensó que se acurrucaría a su lado como muchas otras veces porque no se le ocurrió cómo provocarlo. Ni modo. Se sentó a la par de Terry, subió el brazo del asiento para poder acercarse más y bajó la cobija sobre una parte de ella. La asistente de cabina le colocó la otra cobija para cubrirla completa.

Su cabeza buscó el pecho masculino. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar sus ansias. No sabía la razón por la cual se sentía así. Buscaba y buscaba una razón. Pensó que podía ser que estaba a punto de recibir su visita. En otras ocasiones, se había sentido tan emocionada que todo le gustaba y le parecía perfecto. En otras, se echaba a llorar hasta viendo un anuncio un anuncio de alguna compañía de teléfono en el cual una madre y una hija se comunicaban. También, podía enojarse muchísimo por una tontería o se relajaba totalmente ante una situación preocupante. Los ánimos arriba, abajo, por los lados… Si ha sentido otras cosas, ¿por qué no sentirse ansiosa?

A los pocos minutos, la mano de ella fue buscando un lugar calientito y particular. Con todo cuidado bajó la cremallera del pantalón. Fue haciendo a un lado la tela del calzoncillo hasta lograr lo que quería. Hasta para ese momento, Terry se movió al sentir algo, pero no despertó. Ella comenzó a acariciar en dos direcciones su juguete recién desenvuelto. Apoyaba su rostro sobre el pecho de él esbozando una linda sonrisa picaresca, muy traviesa, muy socarrona… La sorna se tornó seria cuando sintió una mano deteniéndola.

Subió la mirada. Terry no se había despertado; solo había detenido el movimiento. Parecía increíble que no se despertara. Solo podía percibir el ritmo calmado de su respiración. Ella comenzó a respirar igual. Poco a poco, se fue calmando. También, se durmió sin soltar su premio.

Terry pudo pensar más claramente después percibir el sueño de su esposa. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no responder de otra forma ante el estímulo provocado. De no haberlo hecho, en este momento, los estarían arrestando por actos impropios en público para ponerlo de alguna manera. Él, como médico, conocía algunos aspectos sobre embarazos y lo que conlleva. Pero ser el recipiente de esas atenciones lo mantenía en un estado de estupefacción constante. ¡Momento! ¿Había pensado en embarazo? ¡Imposible! Era una locura. Le habían realizado exámenes y no salió algo fuera de lo normal. Además, tampoco era posible porque no habían estado juntos mucho tiempo. ¿Mucho tiempo? Sí habían pasado suficiente tiempo juntos y, además y sobre todo, habían hecho todo lo necesario no solo una vez, sino varias. Ante esta idea, no volvió a pegar ojo.

A medio vuelo, trajeron los alimentos de turno. Con todo cariño, despertó a su esposa. En todo este tiempo, no lo había soltado. Fue la sorpresa con la que se encontró al despertar. Es posible que la mano de él la mantuvo en su posición. La sacó de por debajo de las sábanas cuando le entregaban una toalla caliente. Se sentaron bien para comer. Comenzó la conversación con el primer bocado.

Mi amor, discúlpame…

¿Por qué?

Por haberte tomado…

¡Ah! ¿Eso? Ni lo sentí…

Mentiroso…

Lo sentí hasta hace un momento. ¿Desde hace cuanto…

Mentiroso… Lo sentiste desde el principio.

Sí, lo sentí desde el principio.

Me pusiste la mano.

Sí…

No me dejaste soltarte.

No…

Eres muy pícaro, Terry.

¿Yo? ¿Solo yo? Ni fui yo quien te tocó en tus partes nobles.

Con toda la vergüenza del caso, la rubia bajo el rostro para ocultar la sonrisa picaresca que atravesaba su rostro. Al dejar de comer, Terry tomó el mentón de ella para voltearla a verlo. Efectivamente, una sonrisa y ni una sola sombra de pena. Le sonrió también.

Sigue comiendo, mi linda pícara.

Ella engulló el contenido de los platos frente a ella. ¿En qué momento se comenzó a comer el plato de él? No lo supo. Solamente, vio cómo absorbía esa comida también. Embarazo. Atravesó su mente otra vez. Así… le hizo el comentario.

Cuando lleguemos a Venecia, sería bueno que te hagan una revisión en el hospital.

¿Para qué? Me acaban de decir que todo estaba bien. O… - Su rostro cambió de una sonrisa despreocupada a otro gesto completamente. - ¿A caso tengo algo que no me han dicho? ¿Te dijeron algo? Por favor, Terry, dime si algo me pasa. – La velocidad de sus palabras iba en aceleración como su corazón. - ¡No es posible! Me hicieron un montón de análisis. Me sacaron tanta sangre que parecía que le prepararían un tentempié a Drácula…

No seas exagerada…

¡Exagerada! Me acaban de pinchar muchas veces y quieres que me lo vuelvan a hacer… No me lo puedo creer.

Candy, tranquilízate.

¿Tranquilizarme? Estoy lejos de tranquilizarme. ¿Para qué quieres que me pinchen? Eres un malvado. – Comenzó a pegarle en el pecho con puño cerrado.

Los otros pasajeros estaban a la expectativa de la situación. Ella estaba histérica. Su voz se elevaba y nadie podía clamarla.

Candy, por favor, cálmate. Debes tranquilizarte o nos sancionarán.

Nada funcionaba. Sin embargo, Terry, a estas alturas, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro del embarazo. Le tomó algunos minutos lograr bajarle las revoluciones. Le pidió un té a la asistente de cabina quien se lo trajo rápidamente. Ella fue al baño, ahora sí, llena de vergüenza. Uno de los pasajeros le sugirió un posible embarazo. Todos rieron y le desearon mucha suerte. Ella regresó más calmada y ofreció una disculpa a todos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Después de tantas emociones, volvió a dormir para la alegría de los demás pasajeros.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo, nos bajaremos del avión con nuestros personajes favoritos.<em>

* * *

><p>ACLARACIÓN: el largo de los capítulos son por una meta personal. Trato de escribir la misma cantidad de palabras en cada capítulo para mantener una estabilidad además del tiempo disponible.<p>

Gracias a tods por seguir leyendo.

lucero: ya viene tu vaticinio...

amiga: gracias por tu comentario. ¿Complicada? No lo había visto así. Definitivamente, me has hecho releerla y verla desde otro punto de vista. Creo que tienes razón. jajajajaja...

ginaa: gracias por tu promesa. Espero que sigas leyendo. Me encantaría poder explicar qué me pasó, pero ni yo misma lo entiendo. Te lo aseguro. Todavía no me lo puedo creer ni yo misma. Pero gracias por estar al pie del cañón con esta historia.

Talia: la historia sigue, amiga. Gracias por leerla y por tu apoyo.

lucy: hay más capítulos para leer.

Oligranchester: todos podemos porque queremos... aunque según lo último pasado en mi vida... no es muy cierto. jajajajaja...

**Les dejo un gran saludo y abrazo a tods.**

**TC GAN**


End file.
